My Secret Valentine
by LiahLozzah
Summary: PostAnime. "The geek always outsmarts the quarter back. Prepare to lose her Hitachiin." HikaruxOC, HaruhixTamaki
1. Lost in Translation

**I KNOW I KNOW**

**Everyone does HikaruXOC things nowadays. But really, this idea popped into my head and I just thought I'd roll with it :D**

**This is all after the fair, the next year. So Hunny and Mori are gone. Flew away.**

_BYEBYE!_

**I don't own Ouran High School Host Club – IF ONLY I DID D:**

**So enjoy!**

**--**

"Hey look over there!"

"Whoa, what happened to her?"

"Is she alright?"

Normally, Hikaru wouldn't be drawn in by the crowds, be the one wondering who, and why? Normally, _he'd_ be the centre of attention, along with Kaoru, and occasionally Haruhi after some harmless prank that had caused some form of uproar. None the less, the crowd of students were huddled round someone – something – with invisible boundary lines, forbidding them from entering a small circular space they had graciously left around whatever it was in the centre. Yet, here he was, after leaving Kaoru at the fountain, making his way toward the dense mass of students.

"Is she _dead_?"

The one whispered comment he heard made his heart skip a beat. He did not know who it was, he did not know why they were 'dead' – but the possibility of a death on campus scared him. He began to sprint, and pushed his way through to the centre ring of people, soon followed by Kaoru, apparently shocked by his sudden run.

He saw her. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her though. He'd seen her around school now and then, shared a few lessons, and had picked up from the whispered rumours that she was a new pupil, after moving from England.

She was rather pretty, he couldn't deny it. Pure, unblemished white skin, and hair as dark as ivory laid flat and tangled upon the cemented floor of the courtyard. He broke the boundary rule, and knelt next to her, elevating her head slightly onto his lap. Her head rolled lifelessly against his leg, and he felt a twinge of panic. Kaoru knelt next to him in a quick motion. Hikaru faced him, face emotionless.

"Go get Kyoya. See if he can get a doctor in." He whispered to his twin quickly, wiping her fringe from her eyes. "I'll get her up to the Club."

"Right." Kaoru departed, and as he went, he called to the crowd that she was fine, and that it was nothing to worry about in a carefree, nonchalant manner. The crowd grudgingly dispersed, while some girls looked back, longing to be the one that Hikaru was now carefully lifting into a bridal hold, and slowly making his way towards the 3rd Music room.

-

"Kyoya!" Kaoru tripped and fell onto his face the second he arrived. Tamaki flinched at the fall, Hunny looking concerned. The rest, however, simply looked bemusedly at him, while Kyoya didn't make any gesture to suggest he'd seen it.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"You're late." Kaoru grimaced, sure that the Shadow King would have some punishment, but that would come later, I'm sure. "And missing a vital part of the act."

"Where is Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, curiosity getting the better of her.

"A doctor. I need a doctor." Kaoru forced himself up, and looked Kyoya dead in the eye, desperately. Haruhi's face clouded with concern.

"Is Hikaru alright?!"

Kyoya snapped his phone open, nodded briskly, and dialled effortlessly fast. Kaoru breathed out quickly. Haruhi bit her lip.

"Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Hikaru burst in, the girl in his arms, gingerly walking towards the plush sofas coated in host members, who leapt from their seats quickly. Haruhi relaxed slightly, and Kyoya announced the doctors arrival would be in a matter of moments.

"What happened to her?" Tamaki finally said something, as he had been unusually quiet and felt the need to make his presence known. Kaoru retold of how she had been surrounded, and that they had no idea what happened, while Hikaru briskly stood and paced slightly.

"Hikaru, instead of pacing, why not just sit with her. It's obvious you're worried." Haruhi's blunt comment caused him to freeze, and he blushed, unsure of how to answer. This didn't go unnoticed by Kaoru.

"... Why don't we all go wait outside for the Doctor." He announced. "Hikaru, you could stay here and see if she wakes up."

Hikaru dumbly nodded, a faint pink still on his cheeks. Kaoru smirked, and Tamaki shooed them out, still unsure where he lay in this picture. When he was sure they were gone, Hikaru took his place, hovering over her, a soft, warm hand laying in his own. She wasn't injured as such, just unconscious, but it worried him all the same. He began to wonder – why did he worry so much over someone he did not know. He'd already admitted, she was pretty, but somehow she looked different now. The 3rd Music room was lit dimly, and the crowds of people no longer jostled her. He stroked her hair sweetly. She was beautiful.

Her eyes fluttered open as his fingers brushed her skin, and everything was a blur. She gasped, seeing nothing but a shaky male figure above her, and recoiled, pushing him away. Hikaru wasn't expecting it, and was forced back, falling onto the floor comically.

"Who... who are you?" She coughed, looking disorientated and confused. He looked away. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, too shocked by the eyes he had unknowingly met. Such pure, emerald like eyes... "Well? Who are you?" She could see more clearly now, and recognised him from her classes. Didn't he have a twin?

"Hikaru Hitachiin." He muttered, pulling himself upright. "I found you outside, unconscious, so I brought you here."

"Oh." She quietened, yet still looked confused.

"Who are you? And why did you pass out?"

"I..." she hesitated. "I'm the new student – I come from England."

"What is your name?" Hikaru continued, sitting on a parallel sofa.

"Name?" She looked confused for a moment. "Oh! My name is Rose." She spoke robotically, almost as if it was something she had been taught repetitively to say.

He didn't press the matter.

"Why were you unconscious?"

She hesitated again.

"I don't speak Japanese very well yet." She mumbled. His mouth formed an 'o' shape, and nodded. She couldn't understand. He offered a hand to her, and she took it, as they both stood. She seemed a bit unsure on her feet, so he put his arm around her and guided her towards the door.

"Um... Where are you taking me?" She still seemed hesitant, afraid to make a mistake.

"My friends..." he paused, and she nodded, showing she understood, "... have called a doctor?" she nodded again, and spoke softly in English to herself. Looking across at him, she said the cutest thing he'd ever heard.

"You're very sugar."

"I think you mean sweet."

"AH! Sorry!"

-

They arrived in the courtyard at the same time as the doctors, and Kaoru grinned as he saw them strolling across.

"Hikaru! Over here!"

Rose tried to speak again. "He is your sister?"

"Brother, actually."

"Oh, sorry again. I get... confused."

"You were close enough."

"Pardon?" Hikaru chuckled, and shook his head, dismissing the statement. Rosa shrugged, and the two looked across to see Haruhi and Kaoru coming towards them. Haruhi smiled sweetly at the English girl, and struck out a hand to her.

"Hello! I hope you're feeling alright, you didn't look so good before. I am Haruhi, I think we're in the same English Class. What is your name?"

Rose was petrified, unsure how to answer. Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Haruhi, pick very simple words." He chortled. He turned to Rose and relayed what Haruhi had said, slowly, with childlike words. She smiled slightly, understanding.

"I am very sorry... I do not speak Japanese very well." She said slowly, bowing to the ex-cross dressing pupil. "My name is Rose. It is very kind to meet you."

No one bothered to correct her.

-

The doctor checked her over, and diagnosed that it was a wave of nausea from a radical change of diet. Rose frowned, and Tamaki, surprising everyone, said in perfect English "_Ill from change in diet. No fish and chips in Japan_."

She burst out laughing, and the two began conversing in English.

"Tono, when did you learn English?" the twins chorused, in perfect harmony.

"It's a mandatory subject in France. I take very well to languages, as you can tell with my fluent Japanese." He bragged, slinging an arm around Haruhi. "Do I impress you, my darling daughter?"

"No." Haruhi responded calmly. "Because despite your power with languages, you still fail to call me by my proper name – I am not called 'darling daughter'."

Tamaki went to grow mushrooms.

-

A few weeks passed. The host club had a new regular, except, she came after hours. She'd sit for a while, and Tamaki would help her Japanese, and then she would generally just have fun with the twins. Haruhi found she got a lot more study in then she used too, with less disturbances from the duo of insanity poking her every three seconds. She didn't miss them – she spent her lunches spending time with them, they were always close. She liked Rose; she obviously doted on her music and seemed very determined, much like herself with her law. It was also nice having another girl around, and not being dressed up by the twins any more (Rose was perfect - model thin. After prompting from Tamaki, she managed to say that her family funds were made through her mother's modelling contracts; she was a big shot overseas, and now spreading to Japan – Rose still being the favourite.

The more Haruhi thought about it...

She seemed perfect. Too perfect. She didn't feel threatened – Tamaki made sure Haruhi was always loved wither she wanted to or not.

Just she felt a little envious. She just needed to see her fail at something – anything – and she'd be happy.

She looked across at the twins, spinning Rose round like a rag doll, as she squealed and became dizzy, as she was set down; she immediately fell, laughing on the floor. The twins smirked, setting themselves next to her, but were unable to stop themselves joining the infectious laughter.

"ROSE!"

The doors flew open, and a tall, overweight man powered his way across. Rose gasped, and leapt to her feet, suddenly spouting fluent English. The host club gathered together, Tamaki hissing translations.

"_Rosemarie, what do you call this?!"_

"_...My last science paper?"_

"_And what is the grade?"_

"_..."_

"_Rose..."_

"_D?"_

"_D! You promised me that you would work harder with this, and I find you being, being MOLESTED by a group of BOYS!?"_

Hikaru blushed.__

"Father! They're my friends! They're helping me with my Japanese, and they helped me when I was sick that day!"

"_So these are the friends who persuaded you to miss your singing lesson?"_

"_Father I..."_

"_You have one week. If I do not see a more serious attitude towards your studies, you will be banned from seeing these people, are we clear?"_

"_Yes Father."_

So she wasn't very studious. That'd do for Haruhi. She smiled a secret smile, and offered to help her study. Rose thanked her profusely.

-

"Haruhi!" She spun around at the sound of her name, and saw Rose running toward her grabbing her into a hug. "I got a B I got a B! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Aha, it's my pleasure!" Haruhi laughed a little, as Rose removed herself.

"I want to thank you properly. Come with me!" She squealed, taking her newly found friends hand, and pulling her along.

"Rose, what is it?" Haruhi gasped, as they finally stopped their marathon sprint, and glanced around. All she saw was an empty room.

"I spoke with my father – he has enormous connections in the Pol... political society." She flashed her new found Japanese tongue happily. "And he arranged for a member of the parliaments from England to meet you. He is, how you say, a big wig in English Law! And he brought a translator and everything!"

Haruhi fainted.

Yep. Haruhi liked this girl.

-

Hikaru had grown to love music lessons. He sat between Kaoru and Rose, and chatted to them all lesson, excluding when Rose as taken out for half an hour for her singing class. He was in the composition group, along with Kaoru, and they simply sat at the computers, Sibelius open, clicking away while laughing at the podgy teacher with a huge nose.

This week however, was slightly different. A very embarrassed looking Rose was marched in by the individual singing teacher, who announced she had to get over her fear of singing n public. The Music teacher agreed, and then called the classes' attention to the shy teenage girl, who was mouthing for help from the twins. The twins waved. Rose gave a silent groan.

So, the teacher sat at the piano, a score from the musical 'Chess' placed in front of her, and a final plea given, before the opening bars were played. Rose avoided meeting eyes with anyone – especially the twins – and finally sung.

"If it was love, I would give that love every second I had... and, I do. Did I know where he'd lead me to? Did I plan, doing all of this, for the love of a man?"

The class was silent, the shy, sweet voice overwhelming them. Hikaru stared, eyes wide, neck craned, absorbing every note, every vibrato, and every decibel of music that flowed from her lips. Kaoru noticed, and smiled softly to himself, watching his expression move with the lyrics.

"Heaven help my heart... the day that I find... suddenly, I've run out of secrets, suddenly I'm not always on, his mind..."

As the song came to a close, the Ouran pupils waited with baited breath for the elegant finish that came with this score, the rit, the depletion, the perfection.

"Heaven, help, my... heart-..."

There was no applause. Instead, as the final bar closed, they all turned back to their work, as if it never happened. The Music Teacher thanked Rose, and she replaced her music into her small bag, returning to sit with Hikaru and Kaoru.

"That was..." Hikaru began, but Rose cut him off.

"Awful? I know. I lost it somewhere in... Translation. I didn't get the proper emotion across" She sighed. "It was my... urm... Magnum Opus in England."

Hikaru watched her in confusion.

"What did I say wrong now?" she sighed, scraping her hair from her face.

"... Nothing. Absolutely nothing – Tono did well. Just..."

"What?"

"... Nothing."

-

**CUT!**

**:D**

**There is chapter one. There are two pairings here – HikaruXRose (Obviously) and see if you can guess the subplot romance :)**

**Peace and Love people, peace and love.**

**Review nao plezes!**

**Lindsey**

**(Y)**


	2. Of Models, Sleepovers and Bullys

**Chapter 2! Yeaah!**

**I own nothing but Rose and her family.**

**BEFORE YOU ALL SAY: OMGOSH ISN'T HIKARU SO OTT – It's actually part of the story line. It comes in nao actually.**

**R+R :D**

**--**

That Friday evening, as the twins lounged upon the plush sofas in their sitting room, Kaoru nudged his doppelganger gently with his toe.

"Stop prodding me." Hikaru grunted, rolling over to face his brother. Kaoru grinned cheekily.

"Grouch. What's up? You seem different recently. Almost as if you were civil."

Hikaru snorted. "I'm no different" he announced, sitting up. "I'm just... thinking."

"Call an ambulance." Kaoru giggled, also sitting up. "What's on your mind then?" His grin widened "Would it be a certain English Rose?"

"H-Hey!" Hikaru flushed. "What makes you think that?!"

Kaoru faltered. He didn't actually think that it was so serious that he'd get defensive. It was just a mild attraction... Hikaru wasn't ready for a relationship; they were both happy that way. They had each other.

"Hikaru..." He murmured, moving closer. "You really like her – don't you...?"

"Maybe... I... I'm not sure. I just met her, so y'know..."

-

Rose chatted animatedly to her phone, in fluent English, when the twins next saw her on the Saturday, and were surprised at how she looked out of uniform. She wore skin tight navy jeans, a red camisole and a black cardigan with some high black heels – obviously trying to add some sophistication for the interview, and they later learned that she favoured red dolly shoes. They had tagged along to one of their mother's meetings, and after some time, realised it was for the new face of Hitachiin design, and had contacted multiple modelling contractures to select their best model for an interview. The twins didn't understand a word she said, but when she saw them, her eyes went wide, and she hid behind her mother.

"_Mother, my school friends are here!"_ she hissed quietly, again in English, for her mother did not understand a word of Japanese.

"_That's nice_" was the uninterested, bland reply. "_You_ _may say hello to them, if you wish._"

"_It's the Hitachiin twins!"_ Rose continued.

"_Then use your relationship with them to get the contract. Silly girl."_ The bespectacled woman showed slight interest now, and ushered her away.

"_Mother!"_ Rose cried. The twin's made their move.

"Rose!" They called simultaneously. "We didn't know you were after the contract."

"_Thanks, mother."_She clicked her phone shut. "Hey guys."

"Well you look happy to see us." Kaoru chuckled, patting her cheek cutely. "Why the long face?"

"My mother is trying to manipulate you into picking me because I know you." Rose rolled her eyes. "Cow..."

"Better not let her hear you say that." Hikaru teased. "Or little Rose might be grounded!"

"Neither of my parent's knows Japanese!" Rose laughed. "I'm fine! Why are you here? I thought it was a private interview?"

"By our mother. We've tagged along for the fun of it." The twins cooed. Rose giggled. "When is your interview?"

"In fifteen minutes. I spent three hours with curlers this morning, just for this. It's ridiculous. My mother is obsessed!"

The two looked at each other for a moment, and then burst into huge grins, glancing at Rose.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" They cried, leaning towards her in unison, every move simultaneously mirrored.

Rose blinked.

She looked at the first twin.

And then at the second.

They were identical.

So...

She looked at their eyes, and the expressions they attempted to conceal..

Kaoru was a kind, open person, the more rational of the two. His eyes would be warmer than Hikaru, who would have colder ones, not because he was a crueller person, but because he had a hard time with simply letting people in.

She pointed at Hikaru.

"You are."

"Wrong!"

"No, I'm right."

The twins were silent.

"The personalities are so distinctly different. Kaoru is the more open twin, right?"

Kaoru was the first to speak.

"You're right."

"Told you!" Rose grinned. Hikaru stared at her for a moment longer.

"Well..." He finally said. "You're the second person who can tell us apart."

"Oh wow, really?" She frowned. "Is it that hard? I don't think you're **that** similar. It's easy if you look at your eyes... and the expressions... and, well... general character."

Kaoru left soon after. Hikaru waited for her after her interview, and then as she came out, gave her a scrap of paper.

"It's my number. Ring me later." Hikaru said slowly, as if digesting his own words, watching Kaoru all the while.

"Oh! Right, do you want mine?" She smiled, digging through her purse, a phone surfacing.

"Sure." She stole a pen from a nearby table and scribbled eleven numbers across his forearm. He smiled briefly, tapped her under the chin with his index finger, and left. She watched his departure in confusion, wondering why they were acting so strange.

-

Haruhi found herself genuinely bored – which was a new feeling for her.

There was always something to do. Homework. Chores. Shopping for food. Hosting.

But no, the weekend was free and open. Her father was working, the house was spotless, the pantry full, and all homework complete. She tried study and revision, but deep down, she knew that she knew it all by heart, and it was mainly comfort revision. She twitched slightly.

It was torturous. She needed something to occupy her head. She needed something to focus on. She needed a distraction!

Her hand twitched as she did it, but she rung Tamaki.

-

Her feet sat in a bowl of once hot water, soaking them after the pains of the high heeled shoes. Holding her phone to her ear, she waited patiently for Hikaru to answer.

-beep.

Quietly, she reached across the room in vain to grasp a towel that lay just out of reach.

-beep.

Cursing, she wriggled along the expensive couch, and closed her fingers around the soft fabric. As she did so, her feet knocked the bowl into the air, spraying her with slightly cooled water.

-bee "Hello?"

She was gasping from the water, and Hikaru chuckled.

"Well, I didn't know I left you breathless..."

"Hikaru! I just got soaked!"

"Wow, that fast?"

"... What?"

"... You're right Kaoru, she wouldn't get it."

"Get what?!"

"... You'd hate me. Anyway – dry off and come over to ours later."

"It's really late though..."

"It's only nine!"

"That's late to just go out to see some friends."

"English customs are weird."

"No they aren't! Besides, it has nothing to do with English customs!"

"Yes, yes they are. And if not, why won't you come out? Does ickle Rose have issues with the dark?"

"I resen-"

"Hold on, putting you on speaker phone."

...

...

-blip-

"Hi Rose. Come over to ours!"

"Hey Kaoru. No."

-

In the end, she was persuaded. In fact, she ended up being persuaded to stay the night – after she had her parent's permission. Her father was dubious, but her mother almost threw her out the door, telling her to make sure she made a good impression on the twin's parent's for the contract.

And that's how, after knowing them for only two weeks, Rose ended up staying overnight at the Hitachiin residence.

-

Rose was re introduced to their mother, whom looked her over slightly and said "Ah yes... the English one. Lovely to see you again!"

Not sure if she should take it as a compliment or an insult, she nodded at the woman. She was a beautiful woman, sharing the twins red hair, chopped into a fashionable pixie cut, and sharing their angular yet stunning facial features. She wore her own label, high fashion and took a while to do, but looked incredible.

"My name is Yuzuha Hitachiin." She began, looking over the girl again. "You do have a very outrageous modelling figure- most models are slim and tall, yet you've made a name for yourself in England, haven't you? Yet you have such womanly curves... it's a distinctive look- one that would work well for our label!"

"Oh thank you!" Rose smiled sweetly, clasping her hands together.

"... and the boy's must be quite fond of you, they seem very attached already!" She laughed, ruffling Hikaru's hair. "Right Kaoru?"

"I'm Hikaru." He rolled his eyes, laughing slightly.

"Sorry dear."

-

"So why'd you want me to stay over?" Rose asked, sat comfortably on the twin's bed, as the two of them sat either side of her.

"... Not everyone can tell us apart Rose." Kaoru began with a small grin on his face. "You can tell from our Mom... So..."

"We've decided that if you can tell us apart, we should know more about our new... toy." Hikaru smirked, leaning over her. She shuffled back, a blush on her face.

"Um... Urrh..." The blush deepened, as they both approached her, identical grins on each symmetrical face. She scrambled backward, her face now bright red, and found the back of the bed, leaning against the wall as far away as possible.

"Oh, you're so much more fun than Haruhi. She doesn't even blush – you went into full front frigid mode!" Kaoru laughed, falling out of character and off the bed. Hikaru gave Rose a quick, reassuring smile and wink to let her know she was safe with them, and moved back from his advance. After a quick, nervous laugh, she found herself sat between the two again, completely relaxed.

"You guys are weird." She laughed, the two of them looking at her amusedly. "Not everyone would see how people react by coming on to them."

"Obviously, you've never lived in Japan." The twins chorused, each slinging an arm around her in a very impromptu fashion. She giggled, shrugging them off slightly to no avail.

-

It soon became tradition. Weeks passed, and Rose and the twins became closer and closer, and she would stay overnight every Friday night. Parallel to this, Haruhi and Tamaki would find themselves in deep conversation until late at night, regardless of who would make the phone call. Things had burst into bloom for Rose, she had never truly been so happy. It was a nice feeling to have such reliable friends, no matter how much they made fun of her, because she stood out at school, and people took it in a bad way – she was a very typical English beauty, with her ghostly white skin and naturally bright cheeks, large dark eyes and silky brunette layered curls, with a full, almost fluffy fringe. This was unusual in Japan – everyone seemed to have beautifully tan skin, and perfectly straight hair, so when she was noticed, it was in a big way.

"Who is that girl?"

"I dunno. Pretty weird..."

"She's always hanging round with the host club! Mainly the twins... They're mine!"

"Still, her Japanese is perfect. She makes even less mistakes than us – I hear she's from another country!"

"Japanese isn't her first language?"

"No wonder the English teachers love her, right?! She's always perfectly fluent..."

"God, I really don't like her."

"Have you even spoken to her?"

"Don't have too. Look at her! She's so... ENGLISH!"

She had enough. She was tired of this. She was tired of the whispered comments.

"So what if I'm English?" she snapped, spinning on her heel, causing the twins, who were on either side of her, to jump slightly. "Does that make me any less human?!"

"... Whatever."

"Wow, what a short temper."

"Not like we did anything.

Rose was stunned to silence. She was furious. She began to make her way towards the crowd when Hikaru grabbed her, pulling her back.

"Leave it Rose!" He hissed. "They aren't worth it." She looked at him with an anguish filled stare, and he sighed, taking her waist and guiding her away. "Forget it." Then he looked over his shoulder, smirking. "Because SOME people's opinion's DON'T MATTER!" he called out in a loud voice. Kaoru snickered, flipping the crowd off along with Hikaru in a quick, simultaneous motion. Rose giggled.

"Thank you" she smiled, linking arms with the two. "It means a lot to me."

"You're welcome!" They chirped, and the three made their way to the Third Music Room contently.

-

**Chapter two, done. Haha!**

**Anyhoo. I think that a plot thing should come in soon. I'm still warming the whole thing up. I have a surprise for Hikaru!**

**Right, review please.**

**EDIT: Wow, I actually have the right mother for the twins. She's in the manga – I'm so proud of myself.**

**Changes a bit more of the story, using the happy go lucky Mom instead of the strict business woman, but hey, it's fine.**


	3. Accepting the world of Business

**Chapter three! WOO!  
Haha – I'm getting far too into this story. **

**Anyway, I don't own Ouran or the Carmelldansen speedy cake remix, which would be awesome to own by the way. I'd also like some reviews, because I got lots of 'story alerts' but no reviews. It makes me sad :( and I knew the only way I could tell you is if I updated.**

**Damn, I had to write this to ask for feedback. Damn, damn and damn.**

**Annd here we go –(8)**

**--**

She wished with her whole being for those ten seconds, that she had changed her ring tone. Watching the faces of either disgust or pure hilarity made her realise that the speedy cake remix of carmelldansen was not appropriate for a ringtone. Blushing, she answered her phone.

She spoke in hurried English, but was mainly listening to whoever was on the phone. Her face split into a grin, and Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged knowing smiles.

"_Thanks for letting me know! I'll be home soon, bye Mother!"_

"Well?" Hikaru grinned, leaning forward quickly. She flung her arms around his neck – to everyone's surprise, crying thanks happily, then turning to Kaoru and doing them same. Kaoru smiled, and patted her head, while Hikaru flushed.

"They just got me the HUGEST contract!" she explained to the surrounding hosts. "I'm the new face of Hitachiin desi- oooh thank you so much!!!"

"What makes you think it was us?" Kaoru said innocently. Rose's eyebrow rose.

"Mom really liked you at the interview." Hikaru added, after calming himself. Rose pulled a face.

"I tripped over my own feet at that interview." She laughed. Grinning, she looked between the two of them. "You set this up, didn't you?"

"Maybe a little." The twins chorused. "She only needed convincing you were just nervous... She said you easily had the best features for the job."

"Thank you!" She hugged them again.

-

A new routine formed. After staying overnight with Hikaru and Kaoru on Fridays, she would work Saturdays with Yuzuha, and occasionally the twins would help out. Slowly but surely, she was adapting the regime and day to day life of Ouran Academy – though she'd be happier on her own clothes, she despised the uniform. That was a lost cause according to the host club – so it was very quickly dropped.

Soon, more rumours began to circulate. She tried to ignore them, but she was terribly thin skinned. She hated to be criticized. She hated to be told she was bad at something or different somehow. All she wanted was normality.

"I hear her sister's in jail!"

She did have a sister. She was studying art in England. She was certainly not in jail.

"I hear her family can't understand Japanese!"

True. They don't. Oh well.

"I hear she moved because she shit herself on the catwalk!"

That one was just silly. She laughed when the twins told her they'd overheard.

"I heard she moved because of a failed engagement!"

That one was heard by Hikaru when running to catch up with Kaoru. He was slightly unsure if he should ask or not.

When he finally asked, her eyes shot to him like a gunfire.

"Where did you hear that?" she snapped.

"Um, I actually overheard Renge talking about that one." He admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. She stood, eyes lidded, and stormed out the room.

They learnt not to ask about some form of engagement when Renge started telling people she was wrong while sporting a black eye.

"Well, I'm quite short tempered I guess..." Rose giggled innocently "but I can't help it if she's spreading nasty rumours..."

-

It was Friday evening when Hikaru plucked up courage to ask her again – he made sure to ask while Kaoru was in the bathroom. She looked down and ignored the question.

"So... you were engaged?" He asked, looking at her with a morbid fascination. She nodded.

"Yes. It was a while ago, actually. I'd rather forget the whole ordeal if you don't mind." She laughed bitterly. "He was a crappy guy."

"..."

-

The very next day, as Rose arrived at the institute along with the twins, she was immediately swept away – par usual. The twins were immediately fawned over by the models, par usual. And Yoko was forcing people into revealing outfits.

Par usual.

It was the fall collection, and instead of shooting the advert in Japan, she had decided that somewhere else would serve them better.

A little country called England.

And Rose's name was top of the list.

-

"Haruhi!"

She grunted, not moving herself from the sink, as she washed the tea set for the fifth time that week.

"Haruhi!!!"

'Ignore him. You're busy.'

"HARUHI!!!!"

"... Yes Senpai, may I help you?" she turned to face the Suoh love child that had been slowly creeping up behind her after letting himself in.

"No my darling daughter, I shall help you!" he grinned a dangerous grin, and took her hand, dragging her from the apartment.

"S-senpai!" She gaped, attempting to pull back. "I have chores!"

"You also have work to do with me today." He smiled childishly, almost bouncing.

"Like what?" She dug in her heels, and Tamaki couldn't shift her. So, he turned, and said with a grin that could match Hunny's when presented with cake.

"You, are going to be promoted from my daughter." He proclaimed. She blinked a few times, slowly.

"What is my new position in your warped mind then? Am I all of a sudden your mother?"

She regretted mentioning his mother, and hoped he didn't feel upset by the thought of his biological mother, but she needn't have worried.

"No. Though you'd be good at that!" He burst into smiled, and caught her off guard, dragging her again. "You're going to be much more to me than anyone else!" he sang cheerfully "because you were the person who caught me!"

Haruhi shook her head in disbelief.

But... she felt comfortable, despite the fact she was begin dragged to a limo by her wrist.

Surely, it wouldn't hurt to appease him for one day.

-

"So, we're going to England?" The twins grinned, high fiving. Yuzuha looked awkward.

"Well, you're half right..." she laughed in a forced yet offhand way.

"Why?" Hikaru cocked his head to the side.

"I need one of you. One."

"Then get double for your money!" Kaoru laughed, not seeing the problem.

"And I have enough room... for one."

"We can share..." Hikaru pleaded desperately. They'd never been apart – especially not for a whole week.

"Plane tickets? Decide between you which is to come. I need one of you."

"... Yes Mom"

-

"So only one of you can come?" Rose looked crestfallen. She'd been looking forward to showing the two her old home – she'd lived right near the centre of London.

"Mm. And one of us has to go, or Mom doesn't have a male model. She's only taking you and one of us. It's for the advert... obviously." Hikaru grunted, leaning against the wall of the fashion design company, looking fairly pensive.

"You go, Hikaru." Kaoru nudged him softly. "I know you'll love London..." 'And this carriage was going to transform any day now anyway...'

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Kaoru..." Hikaru was soon cut off.

"Serious. I can just pester Tono."

"..."

"I'll leave you to talk about it..." Rose disintegrated. Kaoru laughed falsely.

"Why'dya want me to go?" Hikaru faced his brother, a frown on his face.

"So you can spend time with the English Rose." Kaoru shrugged, tussling his brother's hair. "I'm more rational than you. You'll survive a week without me; just concentrate on figuring your feelings for the foreigner." He faked a smile, but Hikaru was too pensive to notice.

"Really?"

"Really."

--

**A bit short, but oh well :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE :(**

**:)**

**Peace and Love!**

**X(Y)X**


	4. Kindred tears

**I'm a little hurt now.**

**I have 5 or more Story alerts...**

**60+ readers... (Story stats are awesome :D)**

**AND NO REVIEWS.**

**I've read all my story stats, and I'm really glad you're reading, but please, a little feedback? Reviews AREN'T the only thing I care about, but I just want... something? Please...**

**I still don't own Ouran – shocker – and I do own Rose.**

**Please please pretty please, read then review.**

**Enjoy :(**

**--**

"Are you packed?"

The trip had been set at a comfortable, far off date. It seemed like it would be years before it arrived – and yet, it closed in so quickly it only felt like a week since he'd agreed to go. Rose wasn't helping, sadly. She kept bringing it up; she couldn't wait to go home. The place they were staying was close to where she lived then, so she had already made plans to see her old friends, and announced Hikaru was required to attend. He really didn't want to. How could he make any sort of social attempt with half of him in Japan? It was still quite a strange feeling. Kaoru helped him pack.

"You'll need this," he would say, folding a jacket in a way only a mother would. "England is freezing from what I heard."

"Mm." Hikaru wasn't interested. "Can we spend some time having fun? I hate that you can't come."

"You'll have Rose!" Kaoru smiled. "I'm not worried about you – you'll be fine." Secretly, Kaoru was very worried. What if Hikaru didn't miss him? Would this be the true separation of the two, a knife plunged between them by an ignorant Rose, unaware of the damage she poured between them. Even Haruhi didn't emerge herself so far into their world. Sometimes, he didn't seem them as a duo. It was now a trio. He liked Rose, but...

He hated the trio.

"I am." Hikaru muttered, sitting on the bed which was still littered with unpacked articles of clothing. He was leaving in the morning. "I've not been a day without you before – how can I last a week?"

"Just concentrate on Rose." Kaoru felt each word become strained. He regretted saying it as he did so, but he knew it would happen with or without his consent. Hikaru was falling – hard and fast – for this girl, and there was nothing he could do. His old attraction to Haruhi was nothing compared to this – Hikaru and Haruhi didn't seem possible even if he did still like her, she was getting so close to Tamaki since the fair. Kyoya seemed quiet recently too – Kaoru made a mental note to talk to him.

"Well... What about you?" Hikaru frowned. "What are you going to concentrate on?"

"The masses of homework I haven't done?" He laughed bitterly "Or the Host club. I'll act all weepy in front of the girls I think. An I–am-so-lost-without-Hikaru thing."

For the first time, Hikaru laughed.

"Yeah, they'd eat that up." He snorted. "But, of course, you wouldn't have to try hard, right honey?"

Kaoru threw a pillow at him.

-

Rose was bubbling over in excitement. Yuzuha stood away from them, arguing with a guard about her lipstick on board a plane.

"Sorry m-mm-ma'am, but liquids are not allowed on a plain to England or America due to a terrorist threat!"

"Do you know who I am?" She didn't need to shout. Her voice dripped with whispered menace that would make a grown man cry. The guard nearly did. "I am very unlikely to be a terrorist, don't you think?"

"I... I can make sure the Lip Stick is returned to you as soon as you step off the plane!" He pleaded. "I'm simply not allowed to give permission..."

"Idiot!"

"... Please!"

"_Your Mum is a little cranky!_" Hikaru looked across at Rose in confusion.

"What?"

She paled.

"Wah! That was English, sorry!" It was hard for him to feel bad about Kaoru when she was babbling incomprehensible mixtures of English and Japanese apologies. "I keep mixing my languages and I forget which is which and I'm so sorry I never mean too it just sli-MMPH!"

She was silenced by a finger placed on her lips.

"Shut up Rose." Hikaru forced a smile, and then patted her head, before coolly walking towards his mother. She stood for a moment, not sure what to make of the sudden silencing, before blushing and tottering after him.

"W-wait!"

-

Hikaru fiddled with his thumbs uninterestedly. The journey was long, the service was moderate, the food disgusting, and a lack of entertainment presented itself after Rose had quietened. He looked across at her sleeping form and smiled slightly despite his foul mood. Reaching across, he carefully wiped the fringe from her eyes as he had when she had lain unconscious on the Host Club sofa. A stretch and sigh later, he was staring through the window, taking in the pure blue of the endless sky, the snowy clouds, wispy and light, stretching out across like a thick, plush carpet. He sighed slightly, shuffling back into his seat, and he slid the blinds down.

His thoughts were soon interrupted by a short, content sigh, and a girl subconsciously nestling her face into his shoulder, her small by comparison hands gripping his arms. He blinked. Then he blushed. Then he smiled, and gently placed an arm around her, pulling her closer in a more comfortable position. He listened to the air she softly breathed, perfectly in sync with the rise and fall of his own chest. He allowed himself to run his free hand through her wild dark locks of hair, and time flew by.

When Rose was jolted awake by the landing signal, he was quite flustered. She was no better. It's not every day you wake up either and you find yourself nestled up to your best friend in a very intimate position.

"This never happened." Rose laughed awkwardly as they flew apart. Hikaru blushed and nodded uncomfortably, strapping himself in for the landing.

-

"Rose, can you do me a favour?" Hikaru hissed into her ear, as the two looked around the hotel lobby.

"Sure, what's up?" she flashed him a small smile, and then continued to glance around 'home'.

"... How do you say Anal in English? I want to run around screaming it and feign ignorance."

"A-nal... um... it never came up in conversation with Tamaki." She shrugged. "I don't know what you mean."

"... Tono has left you deprived."

"I also don't know how to swear. It isn't good." She groaned, then muttered something Hikaru took to be swearing in English from the look an elderly woman gave her as she passed.

"I can try to teach you." Hikaru grinned. "I'll describe them so you know which is which."

"..."

"..."

"This could be very amusing. Alright then." Rose grinned, staring him down. "Start."

"Fuck – like... sex?"

"... Oh! You mean _anal_!"

"I... don't know."

"... Put it off for now, yeah? I'll ring Tamaki when I can, find out from him."

"Milord doesn't swear though, the old fart."

"Your vocabulary is charming."

"Isn't it just."(1)

-

Rose and Hikaru were given their own rooms, free room service, and time tables of when they would be needed. It seemed they had plenty of time to explore the area, to Hikaru's dismay. He had been hoping on lots of work to keep his mind from Kaoru.

"We should unpack, don't you think?" Rose murmured, resting a hand on his shoulder. "Kaoru didn't spend hours packing your stuff so you wouldn't get it out."

"How did you know I was thinking about Kaoru?" Hikaru looked across at her, a frown on his face.

"I just do" Rose smiled. Hikaru faltered.

"_How did you know I was upset about Kaoru?" He asked Haruhi, after she had pressed the gifts for his bedridden twin into his hands._

"_I just do" Haruhi smiled, and she continued walking on._

"Hikaru! Come on!"

-

Piling various articles of clothing into the given wardrobe space, Rose felt incredibly giddy. She had already texted her best friend from before she had moved, who was already on her way over from the boarding school she had once attended. She restlessly paced once she had finished unpacking, and drummed her fingers on the bedside table.

She would be there in two hours.

Admitting this impatience would only annoy her, she decided to spend some time with Hikaru, who would undoubtedly be feeling alone without Kaoru. So, she knocked on the convenient door that separated their two suites, and it was swung open very soon after. Hikaru looked bedraggled, as though he'd collapsed on his bed more than once. His eyes were red and bloodshot.

"... Hikaru?" She smiled sadly, knowing this was because he had been crying. She'd never mention it; she knew how much his pride meant to him.

"... Don't tell anyone." He whispered, a defeated look enveloping his face. A few of Rose's heartstrings were pulled.

"Never." The green eyed girl gave a reassuring look, and guided him backwards so he could sit on the bed. "I'll sort you out, no problem."

"I just... feel weird without Kaoru here." He admitted sheepishly, looking across at the girl who was now rummaging through her own things in the parallel room, and returning with a hairbrush, flannel and other products. She made a sympathetic murmur, and sat behind him on the boys bed, laying the flannel across his face to cool him down. She began attacking his hair with the brush, neatening it to its former spiky glory, and then removed the flannel. She gently rubbed moisturiser into his facial skin, caressing every molecule of skin cells she could find.

"My sister did this for me whenever I was upset." Rose giggled at the look of contentment that now passed over his face. "She has been studying art and graphics in Scotland for three years now."

"I'm sorry. I know how close you can be with a sibling..." Hikaru gave a dry chuckle, which Rose found herself mirroring.

"She's more a motherly figure than a sister." Rose continued. "My own Mother is too busy being my boss."

"I understand." He murmured, and she knew he did. His eyes were still closed in relaxation, so she leant forward and gently kissed his forehead.

"Absence makes the heart grow fonder." She whispered. "When you return to Japan, you and Kaoru will be closer than ever. And you'll also know that you can survive periods of time without him." His eyes opened, and his hand reached out and grasped hers, a blush building on his face against his wishes.

"... Thank you, Rose."

"I'm always here for you." She flushed at the beautiful crimson that was now dusting his cheeks, and she squeezed his hand gently to punctuate her point. "Always."

-

"Rose!" the familiar squeal hit her ears like a sirens call. She snapped to attention, jumping from the lobby sofa where she and Hikaru had been sat waiting for a good five minutes or so, and wrapped her arms around a ball of flaming red hair and bubbly energy.

"Becca!" Rose laughed in glee, squeezing her old friend tight. The two began squealing in pure incomprehensible English that Hikaru didn't even bother trying to understand. He just sat and watched the two friends with a jealous feeling swelling in his chest.

"_I must introduce you to Hikaru! He only speaks Japanese though."_ Rose giggled girlishly, before a light blush came upon her cheeks due to the memory of the kiss she had given him a mere hour ago.

"_Oooh, he's quite fit." _Becca grinned devilishly. "_Is everyone in Japan this hot?"_

"_B-Bear!" _Rose's eyes widened, and Becca visibly brightened at her old nickname.

"_Do you like him Rabbit?" _ The not so natural redhead teased, poking her friend in the chest, which Hikaru gulped at – Rose was a rather curvy girl.

"_BEAR!" _Rose shook her head wildly, now crimson. "_I've sworn to be off limits forever and ever since you know what."_

"_You mean Alexander?" _Becca frowned. "_He was never any good for you..."_

"_That doesn't change the fact I was in love with him." _The model sighed, running a hand through her messy dark hair.

Hikaru, now feeling ever so slightly ignored, stood and slung an arm around his best-girl-friend, and grinned cutely at her friend, saying "Hikaru Hitachiin."

Becca looked at Rose, who laughed and explained it was his name. She caught on quickly, and said "Rebecca Donald. Becca!"

Rose explained to Hikaru that was her full name – but she preferred Becca. Hikaru nodded in understanding, the arm still slung around Rose protectively. Becca realised quickly he was scared of a relationship between herself and Rose, so she immediately told Rose something about a guy she liked, which made her laugh and tell Hikaru. He loosened his grip. He finally got a good look at her. The flaming red hair was in a similar style to Roses, except she had straightened it profusely. Her eyes were a sharp hazel shade, and she had multiple piercings in each ear, including scaffolding across her right ear, and also a lip ring. She just screamed 'I'm rebelling against my parents' with converse trainers, baggy ripped jeans and an oversized white t-shirt that had both a rock and a ruler on it. The ruler was telling the rock 'you rock' and the rock telling the ruler 'you rule'. She had a very round face, and her eyes were coated in thick black makeup.

"I can translate for you both if you like." Rose smiled, saying the statement in both languages. Pretty soon, the three became acquainted, and it was time for Becca to return to the boarding school. After a somewhat tearful farewell between Rose and Becca, during which Hikaru faked a need for the bathroom to allow them a private farewell, he understood he'd want privacy if saying a goodbye to Kaoru for so long, and he had learnt that 'Bear' and 'Rabbit' had grown up together. When he returned, it was Rose who looked as though she had been crying. Wordlessly, the two sat upon the lobby sofa again, Hikaru once again slung his arm around her, and she wept into his shoulder. Only then did he realise how much leaving England had hurt her. Only then did he really know she knew exactly how he felt without Kaoru.

**--**

**(1) I love conversations like these. I think they ****can**** be really sweet. Meaningless conversations about sex and swearing... haha... they can be quite funny too. This is just like one I had when I was helping my exchange student learn English swears.**

**It was hilarious.**

"_**But the teachers don't swear! Old farts."**_

"_**English – what a delightful language (!)"**_

"_**Yes. Yes it is."**_

**CLASSIC**

**Anyway, please review. I'll have chapter five up soon :D So I'd like some feedback for anything you'd like to see or anything you'd really like to happen.**

**Also decided to add another pairing, but I'm not saying who. All I will say is there was the TINIEST hint in this chapter.**

**Peace and love**

**x**


	5. Relationships and lonely nights

**Chapter 5!**

**Not going to review grub because I only just posted chapter 4, and there is plenty of that in there.**

**This is back in Japan. **

**Enjoy! I own nothing but Rose, who isn't really in this chapter. This is an INCREDIBLY short chapter, just to show how Kaoru is coping, and how Haruhi and Tamaki are doing.**

**-**

"Oh Kaoru!" the girl closest to him wept. "I can't imagine what you're going through."

Kaoru whipped away a fake tear that wasn't all that fake, and put on a brave smile.

"He's doing what's best for him. I'm so proud of him... I just wish he was still here with me..."

Most of the host club had cottoned onto the fact this wasn't really an act. However, it worked well, so they left him to it. As the club closed for the day, Kyoya stopped Kaoru before he left. Tamaki and Haruhi had already departed.

"I can understand that you're missing your brother." He said, not looking up from his laptop. "I just wanted you to know that if when Hikaru comes back and things have changed, the act cannot."

Kaoru froze.

"Don't give me that look." Kyoya's glasses flashed as he closed his laptop quickly. "I can tell you're upset about how close he and Rose have gotten." Kaoru groaned.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I'm just worried that he's alright."

"You're texting each other constantly and you even text Rose to make sure he isn't lying. You're worried that if Hikaru and Rose become a couple, you'll be forgotten." Kyoya stood, now packing his laptop into its case, slinging the strap over his shoulder. "And you should know that you aren't going to be abandoned. Not by Hikaru, and not by the host club. Now I expect fewer tears tomorrow. Go home Kaoru."

Kyoya left, flicking the light as he left, leaving Kaoru in the dark.

-

"Haruhi!" Tamaki cried, running to catch her. "M-may I walk you home?"

"Senpai, you have a limo." Haruhi deadpanned. "Why would you want to walk with me?"

"I want to spend some time with you." He said bluntly, almost imitating Haruhi herself. "Is it a crime to spend time with my princess?"

Haruhi blushed.

"_So what am I promoted to then?" Haruhi found herself eager to find out, and put it down to pure curiosity._

"_My princess!" Tamaki cried in joy, wrapping his arms tightly around her delicate frame._

"_You call all of your clients princess!" Haruhi laughed slightly at his short sightedness._

"_I call them princess – not my princess." Tamaki corrected her. Haruhi blinked in confusion, so he began to explain._

"_When I call them princess, I mean someone else's princess, so that they will find someone who will love them as they seem to think they love me. However, you are MY princess. Who I will fawn over, who I will love- " Haruhi turned a shade of crimson "- and who I will always cherish."_

Since then, the two had found themselves in some form of secret, unofficial relationship, that neither one confirmed to the other. Which is exactly what Tamaki was intent on doing.

"Alright. Walk me home." Haruhi smiled, and allowed him to take her hand, entwining their fingers. Neither bothered to fight the blush that came up, they were too focused on their now interlocked hands.

"So... Listen. You know how much I love you now, right?" Tamaki managed to break the awkward silence between them. Haruhi nodded quickly, her blush deepening. She might be oblivious – but she wasn't dumb.

"Senpai, I-"

"Tamaki. Please."

"Tamaki, I do think I have a crush on you..." Haruhi muttered, looking down. "But I don't know if it's love."

"Describe how you feel then." He prompted eagerly. "And as your prince I will help you interpret."

Haruhi was now crimson.

"Well... whenever I see you...

-

Kaoru had hit the wall – hard. A bruise appeared on his knuckle but he didn't care about that. He also didn't care about the blood that had begun to ooze from the cut he got by his carelessness with the papers from his Maths homework. He simply cared about the face he was lying in bed, and in was completely empty other than himself, and it was cold and uncomfortable.

He hated Hikaru not being there.

'Just a few more days'

'Five more nights'

'GO TO SLEEP DAMNIT'

--

**Just a short little bit :)**

**Have you guessed the other pairing yet? ;D**

**Peace and love**

**x**


	6. A documented date of sorts

**YES! REVIEWS! THANK YOU!  
I feel so much better now.**

**JL724 – Yes, I guess it is very rushed. I got a little carried away with the whole pointing out pairings. Haha... Well anyways, let's just do a Shakespeare and call it love at first sight. Thanks for the review :D**

**Weirdmind13 – Thank you! Well, I got some reviews now - yay! So all is well :D Thanks so much for the review!**

**The other review had reply-ible methods. ;D I can't thank you enough though, my first reviewer (the above was the second and third) xElementFirex!**

---

Hikaru felt incredibly confused.

One, he was without Kaoru, which was incredibly hard. It was like he was missing an arm, or the better half of his brain.

Two, everyone around him was speaking _ENGLISH_. It was bad enough when Rose accidentally spoke English, but when even everyone spoke English – bar his mother – it was all he could do to not turn into Tamaki and start growing Mushrooms.

Three, Rose was being infuriatingly amazing. She understood how he felt in a heartbeat, and while that would be a comfort to someone else, he did not want her pity. He'd rather anything but her pity.

Looking across the room, he watched her pose in varied positions for the different shots for the advert. She had her hair wild and slightly damp (it looked much more photogenic that way), her eyes darker than Becca's had been with makeup, and looked even paler than she naturally did. This hinted black and white photo to Hikaru. She had a white vest top that was too big for her, with black bra lines showing through distinctively against the pale skin and top half of the outfit. A black pleated mini skirt with frayed edges, and onyx thigh high boots completed the 'I'm rebelling' look to a tee. Bear would be proud.

"_All right, that's the attitude shot. Go get ready for the casual day out with the boyfriend look." _The photographer called, and Hikaru twitched. Rose smiled at him as she passed him to get to the changing rooms, and he stopped her.

"What did he say?" He mouthed frantically. He wasn't in most of the shots, but he was still paranoid of missing them.

"You're up. Casual." She grinned, flouncing away. He sighed in relief, and trailed after her to the changing rooms.

-

"Right, for this one, I want you to sit." Yuzuha looked at Hikaru with a death stare, and he sat, his back to the synthetic white wall. "Rose, sit next to him." The girl sat next to him, without question or comment – a true professional. "Alright, Hikaru. Put your arm around her" he did so –"and make everything look really intimate."

He blushed as she nuzzled her face into his shoulder, not unlike she had subconsciously on the plane. In return, he took his free arm and stroked her hair. He couldn't see, but he knew she was now flushed from the heat to his arm.

"Perfect!" –click- "Now, how do you feel about a kiss?"

-freeze-

-cricket chirp-

"P-pardon?" Hikaru gulped, colour flooding to his face. Rose giggled at him. It was obviously something she had had to do before. Before he knew it, he felt her lips upon his cheek, and a –click- went off in perfect synchronisation.

"Perfect! Go get ready for beachwear!"

Hikaru watched her go, and found his fingers reaching for the spot her lips had been seconds before.

He gulped again.

"Beachwear?"

-

When she came out in one of the incredibly revealing bikinis – that he remembered helping design – he excused himself from the room.

-

The shoot had finished for the day. Rose and Hikaru decided that instead of heading back to the hotel – Hikaru had started to look ill from the lack of fresh air – they'd go out for a more normal meal. It had been Rose's idea, so she offered to pay. Hikaru insisted that he was the guy, so he'd pay.

"You're talking like we're on a date!" Rose giggled her infectious laugh, and Hikaru chuckled lightly.

"Well, you did ask me out to lunch... just the two of us..." Hikaru loved teasing her, and she responded accordingly. The now red-faced girl looked down, her face a picture of oh-my-god-he's-right.

"W-well then you said yes." She finally retorted. Hikaru wasn't expecting that. He looked away for a moment to hide his growing blush.

"Then I guess we're on a date."

"Guess so."

"I'm paying."

"I ASKED!"

"I'm the guy."

"... Fine. More money for me. Do you even have English currency?"

"Yes, actually."

"Damn."

-

Rose was careful with the selection of a restaurant as Hikaru was, as usual, clueless. He watched her as she tentatively pointed towards a large 'we'll charge higher than you can pay' restaurant. It looked incredibly glamorous, and Hikaru realised this would be where a Political Buff would take his family for a meal – Rose had obviously been here numerous times, and wouldn't see this as a big deal. He did have a lot of money with him though – he knew it would be no hassle price wise. As he studied the gleeful look on her face, he finally realised what she was wearing. It was the same she wore for the casual girlfriend-boyfriend shoot. The black jeans, with bedazzled cuffs, and a low cut red t-shirt with a black heart across the bottom left, with swirling lines coming from it, and a leather jacket. Looking down, he realised he too wore what he had from that shoot, the same blue jeans and white t-shirt – as his mother said, the most simple can be the most effective. His mind wandered to the kiss, and he hastily agreed – anything to take his mind from the effect that momentary touch had had on him.

"It's called 'Monarchy' because the head chef used to cook for the queen. I'll help you order." She laughed, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards it.

They were so caught up; they didn't notice the following camera man.

-

They had ordered thanks to Rose's translation skills. Hikaru was having a rare steak on Rose's recommendation, after she had ordered the same. While they waited for the food to arrive, Hikaru tried to stop himself feeling so awkward about this ('It's just Rose. We're on a date, so what? Didn't you want that? Stop being so bloody nervous and talk to her!') by making conversation.

"How long have you been modelling then?" He asked, sipping on the water the waiter had left them. She smiled, as if remembering a long lost memory.

"Since I was a baby. I did Diaper commercials." She admitted, an embarrassed flush on her face. "But I mainly did it because my sister did it at one point, and I never stopped when she did. I wanted to be just like her."

"I know about your brother, he's your Mom's assistant, right?" she nodded briefly. "Then who's your sister?"

"She never came to Japan with us. She's studying art at a university here." She looked across, out the window, eyes shining with envy, pride or tears. Hikaru couldn't decide which. "She wanted so badly to be an artist. She's so good at it too. She has these comic strips she'd make me, they were so funny, and she has a great sense of humour. She always looked out for me. I was bullied a lot for my modelling – people saying I wasn't pretty enough and she'd always stand up for me, and tell me they were jealous..." she trailed off.

"... You really miss her, huh." He muttered, watching her for any signs of more tears. She smiled softly, and looked across at him.

"Yeah, I do. She's more like my Mum than my sister. My real Mum is too wrapped up in Modelling. She's my agent, not my parent."

"I hear you." Hikaru nodded in understanding. Growing up, he and Kaoru had looked out for each other – they never needed their mother or father. He understood how a sibling could be a parent.

"... But... Mum wanted her to take the contracting business. Move to Japan with us. My brother would work under her as an assistant, and I'd do all the modelling. Father had already found an heir. She refused, and now Mum has too train my brother up for it all. He's all too happy to take the business. I just wish I could see her." She smiled a sad smile. "She was disowned."

There was an awed silence, as she realised she had just relayed all that family history without hesitating. Hikaru was just as shocked by how open she was too him.

"... Who is your father's heir?" Hikaru asked softly. Her fists clenched.

"My ex Fiancée." She smiled bitterly. "Food's here. Let's eat!" She thanked the waiter in English, and sipped her own water, before carefully slicing the raw meat without another word. Hikaru accepted that she wasn't ready for that conversation, and discreetly moved the lettuce on his plate to hers.

"Is Hikaru afraid of the greens?" she laughed, her eyes brightening again.

"No. I just don't like them." He scowled. She laughed more.

"Have you tried them?" She giggled. He hesitated, and then shook his head in defeat. He had outright refused to ever eat them – not even once. "Bless." She pouted patronizingly, and he childishly imitated her. The two laughed for a moment, before she piled some of the plant onto her fork.

"No." He refused.

"Try them!" She placed the fork at his lips. An 'indirect kiss' thought popped into his head, and he flushed, accepting the lettuce without thinking.

He chewed.

And chewed.

And chewed.

And swallowed.

"... Well?" Rose chided. He scowled at her, and took back his lettuce. "Good boy. I hate the stuff, you can have mine."

He slapped her wrist playfully, still blushing slightly. It was becoming a habit around her – one he was eager to outgrow.

-

They had finished the meal - Hikaru winning the 'I'm paying' war, and left side by side. He checked his watch – it wasn't even two in the afternoon.

"Do you want to go somewhere else? We've loads of time..." he hesitated. "... We could go to your sisters University if you like."

She was silent for a moment, frozen to the spot as she looked at him, eyes watering.

"N-no." She finally said, hastily wiping her eyes. "No. She'll be busy."

"Rose, I'm sure she wants to see you." Hikaru contradicted, and she laughed in a sad sort of way.

"Nah. I'd just make things harder for her." She decided. Hikaru didn't answer.

Instead, he allowed her to pull him along, and subconsciously, they found themselves holding hands. They forgot the previous topic of family, and chatted companionably about anything that came to their mind, laughing together. Hikaru began spinning her for no other reason than to hear her laugh again, and she toppled backwards, as he caught her. The two laughed again, as he propped her back up, Hikaru glad to notice the lack of a blush on his face.

The camera man saw that too.

--

**:O Gasp. Who is the camera man?**

**Anyway, it's all good. Next chapter will be a blast to the past ;D**

**Review please!**


	7. A prior engagement

**Chapter 7!**

**This is from before Rose moved. So life in England when she had her sister and her ex Fiancée, well, was about to become her fiancée.**

**I own nothing, except Rose and the characters linked with her (family, fiancée, old friends, ect.)**

**Enjoy!**

**Well, actually, don't. This is a sad chapter.**

**--**

"Rosie! Rosie!"

Kelly had a habit of calling me Rosie.

"Raabbiitt!"

No doubt that was Becca.

"Rosemarie."

And only one person my age called me by my full name. Alexander.

_Him._

I smiled to myself eagerly, pulling my hair back in an elastic band, grabbing my rucksack, and running from my school dorm room, joining my two best friends and acquaintance in the common room.

Becca was my very very best friend. We had grown up, swearing never to come apart. Her hair was like smart material, only that smart material changed with heat – her hair changed with her mood. Today it was bubblegum pink, and she found a way of making the most girly colour edgy and dangerous.

Kelly was a safe girl. Her mousey brown hair was cut prettily, however she was cursed with a disproportioned face, her eyes too small and her nose too large. Her skin was tan, but not as tan as Becca's, and she could be annoying when she wanted. However, she was always a good shoulder to cry on, and she was for the most part, a lovely person. She was accounted in my best friends group – however, Becca always came out tops.

Then there was Alexander, the tall, impossibly beautiful prodigy of my father whom I had recently met and fell for in moments. His beautiful cool black eyes, and neat black hair, complete political genius, and all round ladies man had me taken without hesitation.

I was quite surprised he would come see me before lessons. He studied with my father, not at school. He only came when my father had a message for me.

"Rosie, whose this?" Kelly asked, her voice piercing my thoughts.

"Alexander. He's my Dad's student." I explained quickly, catching Becca's eye, who grinned.

"Oooh, that one who was on the news with him?" Becca raised an eyebrow. I smirked at her, and ushered them away. I said I'd meet them in Music – Becca was a wannabe guitarist, and Kelly (convinced she knew everything about music) a grade five clarinettist. I felt like saying 'I'm doing my grade 6 next month' but that would hurt her feelings.

"How can I help you Alexander?" I asked, politely, careful with my smile. I used the picture frame smile I used for the camera, careful and alluring. He cracked a fake smile and told me to sit. So we sat in the common room together, in silence. I was about to break it, when he began to speak.

"Mr Cooper wants me to offer you a proposition... that you don't have much choice in." He said coolly. I found that incredible about him, always so businesslike and professional. I edged him on. "We are to be wed. An arranged marriage." He said curtly, taking a small silver ring from his pocket and passing it to me nonchalantly."

I blinked.

"Pardon?"

"Mr Cooper has said we are to be wed, tie me to the family so I can properly take his place without any raised eyebrows. He is the ambassador you know. The Japanese wouldn't take it too kindly if someone outside the boundary took the place." He explained. "Your sister is too old, and, well, I'm not gay for your brother."

I laughed. He was human after all, a slight show of humour.

"I guess this makes us Fiancées then." I shrugged, trying to appear professional. I could scream for joy in music. He nodded.

"Indeed. I must return to the estate." He stood, and I stood with him. We briefly shook hands.

"Um, send father my love, the usual." I smiled again. He nodded, and departed without another word. I looked at the ring in my hand, and slid it onto my finger slowly, relishing in the moment.

...

"Wow..."

-

"So you're leaving the school?" Becca frowned. I nodded, not making eye contact.

"Yes, but I'll stay in touch! Skype my dear, SKYPE!"

She laughed. I always made her laugh, and vice versa.

"I won't need studies anyway. Mum said I'm going to do modelling forever and always..." I grinned. "And Alexander will have more income than I can imagine!" Becca nodded. I knew this was no consolation.

"I was wondering if you'd dye your hair a conventional colour... black or brown?" I smirked, tugging the now purple locks.

"Why?" she was suspicious.

"Well, purple might clash with the maid of honour gown."

-glomped-

--

It had been a week. I'd been withdrawn from school, and was spending my time planning the wedding, while Alexander studied. It was a good system. We'd occasionally chat, get to know each other. He surprised me, by saying he was glad it was me he was to marry. When I asked why, I got no answer, so I assumed he liked me like I liked him. Everything was perfect.

Time continued to pass. Becca and I remained close. Kelly became distant.

The two came to visit at some point.

Becca and I were talking and Kelly said she was just going to check her email on my laptop. She disappeared, and we soon followed – she didn't know the password after all.

I found her entwined with Alexander.

I kicked.

I screamed.

I cried.

He watched, with an impassive look on his face, arms around her. Kelly watched, a pang of guilt in her otherwise empty eyes. Becca, did what I had little courage to do, and slapped her, right across the face. She took it, silently. Then she looked at Alexander, I was long gone by then.

"Why... Why did you cheat?"

...

"I've... liked Kelly for a while." Alexander said slowly. "Rosemarie is my arranged fiancée. Nothing more. I don't feel that way."

...

"You bastard."

She left and came to find me. Kelly and Alexander continued.

-

"I refuse to marry him." I spat at my father, a now naked finger flung accusingly at him. My heart was heaving, breaking. I couldn't look at him.

"Why ever not? You seemed happy to yesterday." He didn't look up. He never looked up.

"He slept with Kelly." I ranted. Alexander shuffled on the spot, worried about his mentor's reaction.

"... Alexander, if what she says is true, then you cannot take my position. I will not have scandal about my family name."

"Sir, I assure you, she says this because she doesn't want an arranged marriage." He lied quickly. "She is lying."

There was silence.

"Dare you lie to me Rosemarie?"

"She does sir."

"No, Father I wouldn't! He slept with her!"

"I didn't sir."

"Rosemarie, the truth!"

"I tell you the truth! Father!"

"She lies!"

"Alexander! Father, please..."

"SILENCE!"

Slap.

Silence.

The pain in my cheek was unbearable. The final part of my heart crumbled.

"Alexander. You struck my daughter."

Silence.

"You... you hit me..."

Silence.

"She was hysterical sir. I apologise."

Silence.

"The engagement is terminated."

A new voice had joined. I looked up, to see Lilly hovering over me. Her tall, slender figure and her baby blue eyes, the white blonde hair.

Just like her mother.

I allowed her to sweep me up into her arms, my sister holding me closely.

"Surely father" she spat "you know how much arranged marriages hurt."

It was true. He too, had been part of an arranged marriage with my mother, while loving Lilly's mother. He had married his forced partner, and accidentally conceived Lilly. An Illegitimate child, whose mother died in childbirth, the only remaining life that his love had. My mother allowed him to publish it was her daughter, and in punishment for the betrayal, they were to have children of their own. Twins, Rosemarie and Patrick.

She was more family to me than anyone had ever been.

I cried into her shoulder.

"... Alexander. If this does not become public, you shall remain my heir. You shall not marry my daughter. Please leave."

He bowed, and left.

_This time it's not tiny voices,  
It's a chorus of noise,  
We're surfing a sea of places,  
Now, now, now, we're singing,  
A fanfare of sound, pulled out from within,  
We fly through the broken minor,  
Woah woah woah we've come back down,_

"Lilly. Please take Rose to her room. She is to pack. First thing tomorrow, we leave."

"... Where too father?"

"Japan. I can reside there without damaging my position. We shall release to the press it is because the demand for Japanese models has increased, and it fits well with her Mother's work."

"... But my scholarship..."

"Shall be sold. You may attend a Japanese University. I'm glad Rosemarie knows some Japanese already..."

"Father... I am not selling my scholarship, I am attending the school."

"This is not for debate."

_When you've been let down,  
It's a bitter end,  
Everyone stands off, you know your lost again,  
The lights are fading and we're still escaping,  
The city and twilight that marks and fills the sky,  
_

"No, it isn't."

-

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"Bear, don't be like this..."

"YOU PROMISED ME. WE'D NEVER BE APART."

_Let's play the very first line,  
It feels much better, and it's all in time,  
It's coming together,  
When the drums come in, the keys get louder,  
Now I'm building a collison of chords,_

"Bear..."

"Becca."

"..."

-

_  
This time it's not tiny voices,  
It's a chorus of noise,  
We're surfing a sea of places,  
Now, now, now we're singing,  
A fanfare of sound, pulled out from within,  
We fly through the broken minor,  
Woah woah woah we've come back down,_

"Get in the plane Rosemarie."

"Father, where is Lilly?"

"Who is Lilly?"

"My sister?"

"You've never had a sister."

"Father! No, you can't!"_  
_

_  
Not the last time, I can't stay...  
I can't stay away...  
It's not the last time  
_

"Rosemarie, we've arrived."

-

"Rosemarie, you're to attend Ouran Academy, and improve your Japanese."

-

"Rosemarie, here is your uniform."

-

"Rosemarie, there is a letter from a 'Lilly Jacobs' for you."

_  
Let's play the very first line,  
It feels much better,  
And it's all in time, you know it's coming together,  
When the chords start progressing,  
We wait for the ending,  
_

I snatched the letter from the maid's hands, swore them to secrecy and cried throughout reading it. I hid it away. I knew father would confiscate it.

_  
This time it's not tiny voices,  
It's a chorus of noise,  
We're surfing a sea of places,  
Now, now, now we're singing,  
A fanfare of sound, pulled out from within,  
We fly through the broken minor,  
Woah woah woah we've come back down,  
_

Dear Rose.

I'm so sorry I didn't come. I had to take the scholarship, it's my dream. You would do it for a chance to sing professionally, right? I know you would. I know you understand. I know you. It's only six months long anyway.

'Father' disowned me. Signed the divorce papers and everything – I think he's thinking it's him finally signing off my mother forever. It's a shame, from what I picked up, they were in love like nothing else.

It doesn't matter now. Just know that if I ever get the chance, I'll come get you – I'll make a name as an artist, get money coming in, then I'll get you, and you and I can live together, and we'll be happy, right? All will be well. I'll make sure of it.

Don't come find me yet – Mr Cooper will get suspicious. Don't worry. I'll be fine.

I'll find you.

I love you.

Your big sister – Lilly.

_(woah oh, woah oh...)  
A fanfare of sound, pulled out from within,  
We fly through the broken minor,  
Woh, woh, woh, we've come back down._

At her first day of school I felt ill. I felt nauseous. The world seemed black.

I saw nothing. I heard nothing. I felt nothing. I was floating.

And when I woke...

I saw you.

-

**DONE.**

**YES.**

**I struggled with that. I hate writing in 1****st**** person.**

**Anyway, done. Tada? :D Not my best. Review please?**

**(The song was Broken Minor by Elliot Minor – love that song :D and it seemed to fit.)**

**Peace and love**

**x**


	8. Alexander

**Chapter 8!**

**WOO!  
**

**I own Rose, those affiliated with her life before Ouran and nothing more.**

**Enjoy :D**

**-**

Wondering how on earth Rose had convinced him to join her in the private Hotel pool (indoors, thank god. It was freezing outside.), Hikaru lowered himself into the water, the only swimming costume he had being the one for the beachwear shoot. Then he kicked himself.

Rose had, of course, the string red bikini. Which she wore as she walked into the pool room, a towel flung over her shoulder and her hair scraped back in a ponytail.

"W-wow..." Hikaru inadvertently murmured, and pulled himself underwater for a version of a cold shower. He regained confidence in his willpower, and allowed himself to rise above the water level, soaking wet. He shook the hair from his face, and looked at her again. She was sat on the edge of the pool, her feet submerged, **leaning forward** and watching him with a bemused expression.

"You alright?" she smirked. Oh she so knew.

In revenge, she was slashed with the cold water by an embarrassed Hikaru.

"Hika!" she cried in anguish, pushing herself into the water, and threw herself on him, fully submerging him under the bitter cold water.

The camera man thought it was quite funny.

-

After drying off, Hikaru lounged in his room while Rose showered the chlorine from her hair; now the time was getting later and later, it now getting to six o clock. Yuzuha paraded into her son's room, tossing dress pants, a white shirt, white bowtie and coat tail, with a white vest jacket at him giddily.

"Change. Get Rose to do the same, and be ready for a big party at seven o clock." She was beaming at him – and he knew that was a sign not to ask.

"What's Rose wearing?"

"She'll know what to wear."

Yuzuha left without any more information to relay, and Hikaru left Rose a note. She was in the shower after all.

He changed, combed his hair, and filled the jacket pockets with essentials such as his phone and wallet. It was nearing seven, so he headed to the lobby alone, and reclined on the sofa, letting him mind wander.

He saw his mother surrounded by beauticians, making sure she looked just right, as usual.

He reclined more, if possible, and continued his text marathon with Kaoru.

**So where's Rose?**

He tapped out a quick reply.

**Getting ready I guess. **

It wasn't long before his phone buzzed again.

**She kissed you yet?**

Hikaru blushed.

**On the cheek. It was for a photo, so it doesn't count.**

Kaoru had gotten far too quick at texting.

**Sure...**

**KAORU!**

His thoughts were caught by the girl- no woman, descending the stairs from the elevator. Her wild dark hair was sleek and shiny, pinned up into a beautiful up do, with a rose red ribbon fastening it, along with an actual faux rose stuck in her hair. Her dress was a beautiful shade of red, sleeveless, and dotted on the princess skirt were diamantes that bunched the material. More of these diamantes were covering the area at the top of the dress. She had matching red gloves, and black heelless shoes to give her a little less height. With the red wrap pulled firmly around her, she glided down the remaining steps. Hikaru jumped to his feet.

"Hey Hika." She smiled shyly. Her eyes were framed by perfected black eyeliner, her lips a beautiful ruby red.

"... You look..." He stumbled over his words. "I mean you look... Um... wow."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She visibly relaxed, his obvious approval calming her. "And you don't look so bad yourself Hika!" Rose giggled, straightening his bowtie, her – guess the colour – red clutch purse neatly under her arm.

"I've noticed the new nickname." He finally managed to speak properly.

"Meh. I like it." Rose giggled, patting his cheek in a playful manner, slightly flushed from the positive reaction to her attire. "It suits you, Hika." She stressed his name carefully, as if trying it in her lips, despite the fact she had called him so many times before now.

"I suppose it does." He had let the initial shock wear off now, and offered his arm to the beautiful girl.

-

They entered the ballroom, having being briefed by Yuzuha that it was a Japanese English relations ball, to ensure each side are suitably happy. The ambassador couldn't be here, but he sent his heir to oversee things.

Those words sent a chill up Rose's spine.

"_Why are we required to attend?" She asked slowly, her eyes widening._

"_We, well, you in particular Rose, were requested. Your father is the ambassador, and as your guardian for this week, Hikaru and I were extended invitations." She looked over her employee slowly. "Is everything alright?"_

"_Just dandy." Rose's breathing had become hitched. _

He offered his arm as they were to make their entrance down the stairwell. She took it gratefully, and he gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" he muttered softly, so only she could hear.

"Oh I'm fine. Just keep me as far away from the heir as possible." Her returned smile was not reassuring as she wanted, but instead forced and nervous. He nodded, and squeezed her arm again as they finished the descent.

"_Miss Cooper?_" a body guard caught her attention in English, and the two froze.

"_Yes?" _Her reply was shaky.

"_The heir wishes to have an audience with you. He is not to be declined."_ The fluid response made the hairs on the back of Hikaru's neck stand up. He held her arm tighter.

"_Y-yes. Very well._" She agreed. "_Forewarn him I will have my escort with me. I will find my own way across."_

"_Very well Ma'am. Nice to see your return to England."_

"_I depart on the Friday."_

"_Shame. Well, it is good to see your return, however brief."_

"_Thank you." _Rose hurriedly turned to Hikaru. "He wants to see me... I knew he would, but... oh god, Hikaru, please come with me!"

"Sure." He furrowed his eyebrows. "The heir is... um... I know this..."

Rose laughed, despite her panic.

"My Ex Fiancée." She filled in. His eyes widened in understanding, and he nodded. "If anyone asks, you are my escort."

"Of course." He grinned. "I was this afternoon, so it's not that much of a change..."

She hit him with her purse playfully. Again. It was becoming a habit.

"Come along Hika." She smiled, stressing his name again for the fun of it, relieved of having him with her, and the two made their way to the back room where the body guard previously disappeared too.

-

"_Alexander. Why would you want to see me?"_ her voice was cold and hard, Hikaru was slightly shocked – she usually had a much warmer tone. No matter how upset or angry.

"_Ahh, Rosemarie. How is Japan treating you?"_

"_Far better than you ever did."_

Hikaru looked over whoever it was talking to Rose so patronizingly. Short black hair. Jet black eyes. A long, thin pale face – he was the definition of 'tall dark and handsome' – but Hikaru wasn't fooled. He was obviously too obsessed with himself to ever love someone else.

"Do you speak Japanese?" Hikaru intervened. The two English Natives looked at him. Alexander cleared his throat.

"Yes." He replied, perfect pronunciation. "I do. I studied everything I could to take over as the Japanese Ambassador. I am Alexander Knife. I assume you are Rosemarie's new Fiancée?"

"Escort. We aren't engaged. We choose to keep each other's company." Rose snapped. "We're close friends."

"From the way you hang to him arm, I doubt that." Alexander scoffed. "Either way, it makes things easier for me. I request your engagement once more. I still have the ring, and-"

"No." She turned to leave, but Hikaru pulled her back.

"What happened?" He muttered to Rose. "I'm confused."

"So he doesn't know Rose?" Alexander came closer, a satisfied smirk stretched across his lips. "How Kelly and I were intimate? One of your best friends betraying you?"

"_Stop." _She hissed in English. His smirk only grew.

"What about hitting you and your father did nothing to stop me?"

"Stop." There were tears in her eyes now. Hikaru flung an arm around her, and brought her into his chest. She was shaking.

"How about the fact that it led to your sister being the only one left who cared, and you'll never see her again?"

"STOP!"

This time Hikaru yelled, and his fist made contact with Alexander's face, and a sickening crack filled their ears. Blood began to drip from the heir's nose, as he recoiled and fell backwards, before scrambling back to his feet, his hand over his nose.

"You bastard... you broke my nose!" He took tissues from a bodyguard, while others surrounded Hikaru and Rose, ordering their leave. They happily complied. Alexander called after them to expect a call from his lawyer. This bodyguard told him it was provoked, and he didn't have much of a case.

"Sir, unless you want what you did to that girl to go public, you can't sue."

There was a silence in the room when they left. Hikaru guided her out the back of the building, so they were outside. She burst into tears, crying on his shoulder with his arms wrapped around her protectively.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, leaning against the wall with her cradled in his arms. "I'm just so, so sorry."

She continued to cry, and cry, and cry.

-

She finally quietened. Hikaru had a look at her, her makeup was ruined. He laughed, and stole her purse, taking the makeup from within, and fixing her facial blunder. She blushed and protested, but he smiled sweetly, and told her to ruin Alexander's life by looking gorgeous as usual. That just made her blush more. Soon, she was returned to her former glory, and the two returned to the ballroom.

"Where've you been?" Yuzuha power walked over, hissing. Her face was contorted and angry – Hikaru checked his watch. They'd been outside for a good half hour.

"Sorry Mom. Rose was catching up with an old acquaintance." Hikaru wasn't exactly lying. Yuzuha accepted it, and ordered them to stay inside the ball room. Numerous people were waltzing around the room in pair, and Hikaru felt an increasing urge to ask Rose to dance, as the two of them leant against the wall in a comfortable silence, Rose's eyes unfocused as Alexander came in, a new suit after this previous one became covered in his own blood, and a white strip across his nose.

"Um... Rose?" 'Just ask her Hikaru, ask.'

"Yeah?" Her voice was quiet and mouse like, watching him take a seat at the head of the room, watching the dancers.

"You... " 'want to dance WANT TO DANCE' "...okay? You seem..."

"Alexander came through." She replied softly, and looked downward, a look of unsafeness sweeping over her facial featured.

"Oh."

The silence resumed.

"'..."

"What?" Rose stared at Hikaru as he continued to babble.

"becausehetotallyisn''snotworthyourtimeorconcernand..."

"Hika?"

"Yes?"

"What the hell did you just say?"

"... Wanna dance?"

Rose froze for a second, before a flushed look came over her, which pleased Hikaru to no end.

_  
__Once upon a broken heart  
I was walking alone in the dark  
Looking for a way to start again  
What I wouldn't give for a friend  
There was no love in my life  
There was no light in my eyes  
All the tears that I had cried and cried  
Seemed like they'd never end_

_  
_"... I'd love too!" She smiled – and for the first time that evening it was a genuine smile. Relaxing, her offered her his arm and led her out to the polished wooden floor, before taking her hand and her waist, and leading er around the room in a perfect waltz. Rose listened to the lyrics intently, the English words washing over her, as she noticed the song had been rearranged to 3:4 for the waltz dance.

_  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine_

_  
_Hikaru lead her round expertly, and she followed his lead, careful not to meet his eyes, glad he couldn't understand the lyrics. Subconsciously, she hummed along to the familiar tune that she had sung along to so many times at home – it had been her guilty pleasure of a favourite song.

_  
Long ago and far away  
I could never dream of the day  
that your love would come my way and stay  
And sweep me away and I  
_

"Translate?" Hikaru smiled pleadingly, and Rose looked away pointedly again, an undeniable blush now on her face.

She sang along in Japanese.

_  
Never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
_

Hikaru span her outward, and into his arms again, as they continued to circle the dance floor. Alexander watched them, a passive, patient look on his face. He stood, and made his way across towards them.

_  
This is the way a fairytale feels  
this is the way I know it's real  
'Cause this is the way a broken heart heals  
_

He tapped on Hikaru's shoulder and bowed. The two understood – and as he was heir, he couldn't really decline. So, he also bowed, giving Rose a look of 'I'll be here in a flash if there is any trouble' and moved away.

Rose and Alexander began to dance.

"Funny. I never thought you would be the type to fall for a common teenager." He snorted, spinning her.

Rose looked across at Hikaru and smiled to herself.

"Oh, Hika is far from common." She said in a snide tone. "He's the son of a famous fashion designer – I model for the company now."

"Hnn. I'm not surprised. You are fairly beautiful." He continued, spinning her out in a similar fashion to how Hikaru had done previously, but she didn't spin back into his arms.

"Too bad you lost any chance we could have had Alexander." She curtsied. "Excuse me. Your presence repulses me."

_  
And I never believed fairytales came true  
But now I know that they really do  
Now that I found you, now that I'm here with you  
Just look at the sunshine, and you  
Showed me a world  
That I'd never seen  
I woke up and fell into this dream  
Happily ever after just took time  
Once upon this broken heart of mine  
_  
"Rose, what happened?" Hikaru was by her side immediately. Rose smiled, and hugged him gently, wrapping her arms around his neck and nestling her face into his shoulder. Hikaru turned a crimson shade and wrapped his arms around her back in reply. She pulled back a little, eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you for everything. Today has been wonderful, and it's thanks to you." She murmured with a faint blush on her face. Hikaru blinked, still red faced. "You're a true friend."

She rolled her feet onto her tiptoes, and pecked his forehead with her rosy red lips.

He blushed.

"You really are, a great friend. And you always will be."

He didn't know why, but those words made his heart ache.

-

**Chapter 8 is done :D**

**WOOO**

**I'm totally rolling with this one.**


	9. Home sweet home?

**Chapter 9!**

**I don't own Ouran. Just going to head straight into this.  
Enjoy!**

**-**

It was now one in the morning in England. Hikaru was fast asleep, as was Rose, however, while Hikaru lay in a comfortable slumber (he relished in the covers not being torn away from him by Kaoru), Rose tossed and turned, unknowingly wailing loudly, memories from those days echoing in her nightmares.

_SLAP_

_..._

"_This isn't for debate."_

_..._

"_She was hysterical sir."_

_..._

"_YOU PROMISED!"_

_..._

_All will be well – I'll make sure of it._

_I'll make sure of it._

_I'll make sure of it._

_..._

"_How about the fact that it led to your sister being the only one left who cared, and you'll never see her again?"_

_..._

"_Too bad you lost any chance we could have had Alexander." She curtsied. "Excuse me. Your presence repulses me."_

She sat bold upright, a bright light blinding her, and Hikaru leaning over her, a hand firmly on her back, his face furrowed in concern.

"Rose?" He whispered "You okay?"

"I... Dream... Alexander... Lilly..."

She cried again.

Hikaru sat on the bed, saying nothing, still in a silent awe at her sudden tears, and hugged her to his chest.

They stayed that way, while each of her sops came out in raspy splutters, clutching his chest in shock. He held her, watching her shaking form, as she buried her face into her shoulder, tears dripping down his bare chest.

"D-don't leave me..." she cried softly, and he inhaled quickly. Tightening his grip, he laid her down upon her bed, and covered her with the blankets. He smiled reassuringly, and lay next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. She nestled into him, and forced him to lay under the blanket with her. He held her closely, and listened until her breathing became slow, and even. But then he was too tired to move, so with lidded eyes, he glanced at her sleeping form. Her hair covered most of her face, concealing the contented look and small smile which played with her lips.

Now he didn't even have the heart to move for fear of waking her.

So he slowly, but surely, fell asleep with her in his arms.

-

"Kaoru seems cheerful today." Haruhi smirked, as the recently subdued boy skipped past her, a grin on his face. Tamaki grinned.

"I wonder why? Perhaps Hikaru and Rose's return this evening will have something to do with it..." He laughed, as Kaoru bumped headlong into Kyoya. "Ouch! That'll put a dampener on things."

"Nah, he'll be fine." Haruhi smiled, watching as he picked himself up, helped Kyoya up, apologised profusely and then skipped along on his way. Her smiled faded. "Tamaki, do you think he'll be okay if Hikaru and Rose become an item?"

Tamaki frowned, and one of his rare serious moments came across.

"Hikaru and Kaoru have a bond – it's incredibly unique. No other twins are this close. And yet... this bond, while their greatest asset, is their greatest weakness. They need each other, and usually, Hikaru depends on Kaoru more than Kaoru depends on Hikaru. But since Rose came, Hikaru has become less dependent on Kaoru, and more on her. I think Kaoru would crash and burn without him..."

"Tamaki! Don't say that!"

"Let me finish. He will crash and burn without him – but we'll be there to help him. And I think – Kyoya will be there."

"... What do you mean Senpai?"

"Tamaki. And... I'm not sure. Yet."

"..."

-

The airport was unusually spacious, empty of most passengers. The host club had all attended the arrival of their friends, and Kaoru was on edge.

"What time is it?" he would ask every three minutes. Kyoya would sigh.

"Calm down Kaoru! The plane has landed, they are collecting their luggage. They won't be long." His glasses flashed. Kaoru subdued.

"Looking for us?" A familiar, mischievous tone called out from across the lobby. Kaoru stood, and burst out laughing in joy. Hikaru stood with his arm linked with Rose's companionably, a grin plastered on his face, at the customs desk, as he waved crazily at Kaoru. Rose giggled at him, and waved along with him in a more dignified manner. He sprung into a sprint, dragging Rose along with him.

Kaoru froze.

_He brought Rose wi-_

"Kaoru!" Hikaru's yell was so loud it could shatter glass. Kaoru shook his thought aside, and leapt at his brother, grasping him in a tight embrace. Rose pulled her arm away, nursing the now sore ligaments. Tamaki and Haruhi greeted her, asking how the trip was.

"It was good. Advert should be out within a few days time." She grinned, obviously pleased with her work. Yuzuha emerged from customs, and lovingly greeted her younger son.

"Kaoru! Oh, I am sorry you couldn't come..."

"It's cool." The redhead grinned. "Dad and I just ordered take out every night for the fun of it. You'll finally be able to tell us apart – I'm the fat one."

"Very funny." She laughed, ruffling his hair a little. "I'll see you both at home then?"

"Bye Mom!" They chorused happily.

"And Rose, thank you for all your hard work these few days. I'm very pleased with the progress we made on this."

"No problem! Thanks for taking me!" She smiled politely, and Yuzuha felt a little more fond of her model. She departed – surrounded by her beauticians again, and the club was left alone.

"_Rosemarie!_" Rose span around, and the host club looked upwards. Rose beamed.

"_Father! You came to get me?" _The surprise and joy in her voice were very badly hidden. It made members of the host club smile a little at her unexpected happiness, until...

"_Be quiet you stupid girl!" _Rose inhaled sharply. Tamaki scowled, and translated quietly again. _"I heard what happened with Alexander. You insolent, oblivious little brat! Getting your friends to break his nose is a new low."_

"_Father, I did not – Alexander was provoking us, and Hika was just looking out for me because-."_

"_SILENCE. I will not take your insolent behaviour any longer. You are just like your spoilt brat of a sister who has a tantrum when she doesn't get what she wants!"_

"_STOP IT!"_

Something inside Rose snapped, and Hikaru looked from his translator to the one sided argument. Rose's fists were clenched. She was shaking slightly. While the host club exchanged nervous looks, Hikaru dared to speak.

"Ro-."

"Stay out of it." She hissed, accidentally spitting her words at Hikaru, who retreated. "_You... will never insult Lilly again. Ever."_

"_Or what?" _Her father laughed jeeringly. _"You'll ask your boyfriends to beat me up too?"_

"_Alexander is a cold hearted self indulged prat. No wonder he's your heir." _Her voice was hard and icy – Hikaru was reminded on how she spoke to Alexander. Venomous and disgusted. _"Imagine this – I moved out, two of your children out of three leave home, both with stories of not only your family life, but the lies and slander you've been selling the political world, and what happened with Alexander. You become the biggest joke the political world has seen, and get kicked out of Japan." _She looked at him, a hard look in her eyes. _"I have that power. Want to keep pushing your luck?"_

There was an awed silence. The host club stared as she stood eye to eye with her father, a victorious snarl on her face. He was expressionless, as he lifted his arm slowly.

_SLAP_

A new silence resonated. Hikaru gasped slightly, and the rest of the hosts recoiled. Rose fell back, and collapsed on the floor, nursing her cheek with her fingers, her hair creating a veil to cover her face.

"_... How does it feel?"_ She murmured, tears hidden behind her hair. _"How does it feel to know you're just as bad as him?"_

"Rose, are you o-?"

"Hika, stay out of it." She didn't even move when she said that. She simply sat collapsed on the floor, nursing her cheek. Her father looked down on her, and spat on her.

"_Get up. We're leaving."_

She stood, and looked at him, square in the eye. "_Yes, Mr Cooper." _Rose hissed, retreating to the hosts. She collected her bags, and apologised that they had to see that.

"Rose, you shouldn't put up with that." Haruhi chided, taking her wrist before she left.

"No. You shouldn't." Kyoya had a nostalgic look about him – a déjà vu that he didn't enjoy.

"... I have too." She whispered back. "Or he'll stop funding Lilly – he's already disowned her, but he still sends her enough to live on. Without that, she'll..." she trailed off. "I have to go. I deserve it, I shouldn't have fought back. Goodbye and thank you for your concern. See you on Monday."

They watched her leave, and Haruhi gripped Tamaki's hand for support, unsure of how to react. Kyoya shook his head at her, disbelief flooding him. Tamaki's eyes wavered for a moment, in his mind formulating a plan. As for the twins?

They simply held each other.

-

As the twins returned home, Hikaru filled Kaoru in on everything that happened over the week.

"... And at the end, she told me I was a great friend." He rubbed his temple, eyebrows furrowed. He decided to leave out her nightmare – for her sake.

"You seem disappointed by that." Kaoru frowned, poking his cheek. Hikaru shrugged, looking round at the mirror image.

"I don't know why..."

"I do." Kaoru sighed, hating himself for what he was about to say. He felt Hikaru's inquisitive amber eyes on him, and turned to face them. "You don't want to be friends with her. You want to be her lover."

Hikaru turned a bright shade of pink.

"KAO!"

"I'm serious. You love her." Concealing the pain masterfully, Kaoru smirked at his brother. "Even if you don't realise it yet."

"L-love?" Hikaru seemed disbelieving. He shook his head in frustration, and looked away. "No. I like her – a lot – but I've never fallen in _love_. Never."

Kaoru shook his head, laughing lightly.

"Whatever you say."

His expression changed.

"I'm worried about her though." Hikaru looked back up at his now frowning twin. He nodded in silent agreement.

"Do you think we should check on her? He asked his younger brother cautiously. Kaoru nodded.

"Yes. We should. I'm tempted to go now." He said slowly. His nii-chan was already pulling a jacket on, and throwing another at him.

"Let's go."

-

_Rat Tat Tat Tat Tat._

"_DOOR!" _A lazy cry could be heard. They could distinctly hear Rose's voice in reply.

"_Well done genius. Really, observational skills up the kazoo. Try ANSWERING it."_

They heard the disdainful, sarcastic tone to her voice, and snickered.

"_That's why we have maids, I was informing them."_

"_They're on a break, remember?"_

"_Oh fine."_

They heard a final grunt of acceptance and someone wading towards the door. The gentle thud of his feet grew louder and louder, nearer and nearer, and then the door to the large, grand mansion was swung open.

"_Who the hell are you?"_ Said the burly stranger. His height rivalled Mori's, but he was stockily build, a layer of fat surrounding him. He had a round, pale face, and glasses, with his unwashed, greasy black hair.

"_So polite Patrick..." _Rose's voice echoed.

"Um... Can we see Rose?" Hikaru gestured wildly, miming each word. "We're friends from schoo-"

"Hika? Kaoru?" They soon saw her head peep round the door. "Oh hey! _Go back to your football results, they're here for me."_

"Hi Rose!" The Hitachiin twins chorused.

"This is Patrick – my brother." She explained. Said brother mumbled in English – something about wasted calories, and stormed back into the slightly visible lounge. "He's just **so **sociable."

"I can tell." Kaoru giggled.

"Anyway, we came to see if you were okay." Hikaru explained, leaning on the door frame. Rose looked down.

"I'm fine... Just, Mr Cooper is beginning to believe I was lying all along." She laughed bitterly.

"What do you mean?" The twin's faces were clouded with confusion. Her eyes clouded for a moment, and then she stepped aside, gesturing for them to follow her up the stairwell.

As she walked ahead of them, they finally got a look at her home. The rooms were large, with grand gold decoration, pure white walls and creamy thick carpets. Other than doors leading outside and those which marked bedrooms and bathrooms, there were no actual doors, but large archways with gold rims. The twins suspected it was not real gold, but made to look impressive. They stopped at a large, maroon door, which Rose unlocked and pushed open, ushering them in before her. The twins glanced around her bedroom, after many random thoughts of what it might be like before now, not sure what to expect.

The walls themselves were a deep shade of cream, but that could hardly be seen for the painting of blood red roses, every vine and thorn entwined, crossing every part of the wall possible. The carpet floor was a dark shade of red. The room was vast, and had another door on the opposite end of the room, and an archway, but with a black rim instead of gold. There was various furniture scattered artfully around the room. A large bookcase, with a few books, but what seemed like hundreds of music scores. There was a large, plush, leather sofa. A sleek desk, chair and computer sat in the corner, with a clear glass vase filled with roses. A guitar case was pushed up against the wall, slightly unzipped. A queen sized, for post bed sat central in the room, onyx drapes, like those across the French window leading onto a balcony, hung prettily from the posts. All of this furniture was fashionably black, standing out against the reds and creams in the room. The twins simultaneously inwardly guessed the archway lead to a walk in wardrobe, and the door an en-suite bathroom.

"Nice room." They praised. She nodded in acknowledgement, and gestured to the sofa, where the twins quickly sat. She herself sat cross-legged on her bed, facing them, after taking her guitar case from the wall and sitting it next to her. She shot them an apologetic look.

"Sorry. I just really need to tune this." She laughed airily. The Hitachiin brothers shrugged nonchalantly, and watched her hum a note and then play it a few times on the guitar, and then repeat this in some pattern. Satisfied, she slipped it back in the case, and turned to face them.

"Right. Time to fill you both in." She ran her hand through her hair with the air of one with a lot on her mind. The twins were silent. "It started a month or so before I met you..."

-

And so, the twins learnt of her past. Not snippets, like Hikaru had heard from Alexander, and relayed to Kaoru, but the full, uncensored story. There were occasional gasps, shakes of the head, and mutters of 'ridiculous.'

When she finished the story, she exhaled a long, shaky breath. Each twin watched her for a moment. Before standing from the sofa, sitting either side of her, and hugging her between them in perfect unison. She gave a breathy laugh, and curled into a ball between the, her face hidden in her knees. The simply hugged her tighter.

"It's okay now! Don't worry." Kaoru was far better at consolation than Hikaru. He rubbed her back softly, talking about how the host club wouldn't let anything hurt her again. She gave a strangled sob, and latched to the younger twin, crying, simply as he was the one to console her. Hikaru blinked a little, and Kaoru met his eyes, sending silent messages.

**Am I okay to do this?**

Hikaru pursed his lips in dislike, but nodded. Kaoru hugged her back, making sure to keep eye contact with the jealous brother across the room. Rose pulled back rather quickly, watery eyes, and Hikaru immediately flung a protective arm around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder, knees pulled up to her chest.

**Yep. She totally likes you.**

Hikaru glared at him.

-

**CHAPTER 9 DONE :D  
YESSIR.**

**SOON, THERE SHALL BE A BALL!  
:O  
SPOILER ALERT!**

**:)**

**I thought that last scene was quite cute myself. Oh well. At least Rose is sure she has her friends!**

**Kaoru thinks Hikaru is in love! Awwwh...**

**But... how does she actually feel about Hikaru?**

**Hmm... :O**

**Review please?**

**Peace and love**

**x**


	10. Revilations with a side of blackout

**Oh god. From experience, don't read the previous chapter while listening to the horoscope song. Oh god. Hahahaha.**

**So yeah. It starts in Rose's POV, then flicks to Hikaru's.**

**Oh, and to clear something up – EVERYONE knows Haruhi is a girl. I'm going off how she danced with the hosts in a dress at the school at the end of episode 26, and the students were watching.**

**I don't own Ouran.**

**Enjoy**

**-**

The host club was in full swing. I sat as far out of the way as possible, at the back. Times like these, I just practiced with my guitar, and watched the different Hosts in their work.

Kyoya sat alone, typing into his ever present laptop, occasionally glancing at the twins. I found this confusing – why the twins? There was nothing all that different about them. There never was unless they were apart. So that left me to wonder – why does he seem so concerned? Why does her always flash his glasses when he looks across at the intimate display? I'd never been that close to Kyoya, but he did seem distracted.

Tamaki was wooing his customers, but his eyes continually flicked to Haruhi, who would smile reassuringly when she noticed. He seemed even more cheerful than usual nowadays, and it showed to his customers, who would blush and attempt to be coy, but in the end became flustered and such as a fan girl would. Haruhi, I noticed, would chuckle at times like that.

She herself was serving the instant coffee round to the students. She would pause at tables, collecting delicate china teacups, still slightly steaming from the coffee. She was happy to be wearing her uniform this non cosplaying day, and whenever Tamaki wasn't checking to see if he was within boundaries none of the hosts had really picked up on yet, she was watching the girls wistfully. I had my suspicions about them.

The twins were currently locked in an intimate embrace, Hikaru laying back with Kaoru pulled forcibly on him, looking away shyly. The perfect 'Uke'.

"Hikaru, you say such **revealing** things about **us**sometimes..." he would pout, and feign a hurt look, faux tears trembling in his eyes, emphasis on the perfect points. Hikaru would wipe the tears away with a coy smile of his own.

"Only because I can't help but talk about you, you're all I want to talk about Kao-kun..."

"Hika**ruu!"**

They made me laugh sometimes. I'd often speak softly in English when I watched them, unbeknownst to myself. Oddly, I'd find myself saying the same thing over and over.

It would regress to humming.

Which would develop to gentle guitar strumming.

Which would regress to plucking the strings softly.

And I'd eventually give up, and stare at the two again.

Host club was nearing a completion. It wasn't a Friday, so I wasn't sure why I was waiting for the club to close for the day, as I usually did that day so to leave with the Twins. It was our new found tradition, however short it had lasted so far.

Suddenly, Tamaki stood, and cleared his throat. The room quietened.

"As you all know, our annual Christmas ball is fast approaching." He announced pompously. "All hosts are required to have dates – **and Hikaru cannot take Kaoru nor can Kaoru take Hikaru –**Nice try boys..."

"Damnit." Hikaru muttered, winking at Tamaki. The girls squealed quietly. That was SO rehearsed.

"So you might get lucky with your favourite host! But remember, they must be the ones to ask..."

"Oh come on!" Hikaru wasn't acting that time. He had managed to avoid the 'will you go out with me' situation before now. I giggled at him lightly, and he caught my eye. I waved.

"Quiet Hikaru!" Tamaki mock scolded. "Anyway, it will be held on the 24th of December, Christmas Eve!" He swooned slightly. "Any questions?"

"Are we allowed to share dates?" Hikaru and Kaoru chorused. Tamaki shook his head. "You're boring Tono!"

"Do I have to go?" Haruhi droned. I tittered. She had her hand on her jutted out hip, a grimace on her face.

"Yes, Haru-kun..."

WOAH.

"Tamaki-san, d-did you just call her Haru-kun?" One of his customers meekly simpered. Tamaki blushed.

"..." He coughed nervously, and his voice cracked. "A-any other questions?"

-

The host club was closed for the day. Sort of. Tamaki was fending off pointed fingers about him and 'Haru-kun' now that the customers had departed.

"Are you together?" Hikaru asked, prodding his chest, an evil smirk plastered on his face, with an identical one on Kaoru.

"And for how long?"

"We aren't together!" Haruhi ushered them all away impatiently. "We're friends is all, right Tamaki?"

"Why don't you call him Senpai anymore?"Kyoya droned. She paled.

"H-he asked me to call him Tamaki." She mumbled. I stayed out of the conversation – I already had a headache, I didn't need another.

"Awwwh... how CUTE!"

The twins smothered her in a hug.

"GUYS!" Haruhi failed attempts to fend them off.

"_Shit..."_

It was out my mouth before I could comprehend what I was saying. I put a hand to my head, the ache making me lightheaded. Tamaki looked over at the English swear and paled.

"Rose?" He gasped. The twins span around, their faces also draining of colour. I blinked, everything going blurred. I felt a hand on my neck, lowering my head to my knees, and someone grabbing my hands and speaking softly. I focused on the words, trying to comprehend what they were, but everything went black.

--

She was white.

She had always been pale...

But **white?**

Kyoya instructed Haruhi to fetch water and Tamaki a cloth, while he pushed her head to her knees. Kaoru panicked – he was never good in situations like this. I knelt next to her, holding her hands, and spoke gently to her, trying to bring her round.

"She'll keel over soon." Kyoya warned. I tightened the grip on her hands.

"Rose... Rose? Hey, come on, are you okay? We've got you, you'll be fine. We're here for you."

I felt Kaoru kneel next to me.

"... D-do you think this is like the first time?"

Suddenly, she fell forwards, and landed on top of me, heavy as the first time she'd fainted. I carefully cradled her in my arms

"Yes." I attempted to laugh but it came out strangled and strange. I was petrified. "Kyoya, are you sure it was a change in diet last time?"

"Well, the doctors put it down to that because she passed all the tests." Kyoya explained. "So if they're wrong, it is nothing potentially life threatening."

"... You're sure?" I felt my voice cracking. Bad Hikaru. No. Stop worrying, she's fine.

"H-hika?" Oh yeah. Just break my heart Rose.

She sounded so weak. Her voice was meek and thick. At least she was awake though.

"I'm here." I mumbled, and her eyes fluttered open. They were clouded and misty. "I'm here. Stay with us."

She made a soft mumbling sound, and fought to keep her eyes open. We tried lifting her back onto the sofa, but she shook violently if she was left alone. So, I sat against the wall, and cradled her. I was happy to have an excuse to keep an eye on her anyway.

Haruhi and Tamaki returned. They wet the cloth slightly, and placed it on her forehead, and aided her to drink. She sipped messily, still shaking slightly. She kept mumbling the same things, over and over.

"I can't see..."

Kyoya explained temporary vision loss was usual with some blackouts.

"Cold... really cold..."

I ended up covering her with my blazer. She shivered a little less afterward.

"Don't leave me Hika..."

Like I would leave her. Like that would happen.

"Shhh..." I silenced her, a finger over her lips. She relaxed a little. "I'm here. I'm here. Can you see yet?"

There was a pause.

"Yes. I can a little." She mumbled through my finger.

"What is your full name?" I asked slowly.

"Rosemarie Eleanor Margaret McKenzie Cooper." She replied groggily.

"Where do you live?"

"I don't have a home anymore."

_OUCH_

"I lived in a boarding school, and I've not been here long enough to call it home." She continued, her eyes beginning to calm. I held her closer.

"Where are you?"

"Hikaru Hitachiin's arms." She snuggled into my chest. "I like it here."

She obviously wasn't thinking properly, she never would have admitted that fully awake.

"Well... where is Hikaru?" I smiled slightly, fighting a blush.

"Ouran Academy. 3rd Music Room."

She was fine. She needed rest. I noticed her begin to drift off to sleep again, and the cloth fall from her head. I lifted it, and replaced it on her head.

Her words still echoed in my head.

_Don't leave me Hika._

_Don't leave me Hika._

_Don't leave me Hika._

_Don't leave me Hika._

_Don't leave me Hika._

_Don't leave me Hika._

"So. She likes being in your arms then." I completely forgot the other hosts were there. Kaoru was smirking victoriously.

"Oh shut up." I grunted, throwing him a look.

"It's so sweet!" Tamaki simpered. "A beautiful English Rose, trampled by her father, finding love in he whom she changed!"

"I've not changed. And what's with this love thing you're spouting?" Stop. Saying. Love.

"Who else said love?"

Kaoru raised an arm.

"Ah. Okay." Tamaki grinned. "You HAVE changed. You're much more bearable since she came along."

"Tono."

"Are you wearing aftershave?"

"Tono!"

"Hey, you are! But... you don't need to shave yet..."

"TONO!"

I hate you all I hate you all I hate you all I hate you all I hate you all...

"Hika, aftershave suits you." Rose mumbled into my shirt.

Shit she's awake shit she's awake shit she's awake...

Wait.

She totally likes it.

I'm _in_.

---

**After a short drama-esk chapter, I wanted to drop a smidge of bad humour in.**

**Summary:**

**Christmas Ball – Host dates are mandatory.**

**Haruhi and Tamaki slip up – people are suspicious.**

**Rose faints. Revelations she might be ill – previous fainting episode.**

**Hikaru is totally **_**in**_**.**

**:) short, but I really felt need to end it there.**

**Review!**


	11. I wanted to make sure we match!

**Chapter 11**

**This is officially my longest story ever :D Never gotten to eleven before.**

**WOO!**

**Anyway, thank you to those who reviewed. I keep meaning to reply, but I like to think the best reply is a quick review.**

**I'll reply anyway – as soon as I finish this :D**

**I do not own Ouran. Though damn it, I wish I did...**

**- **

All she could see was the soft pink shade of her bedroom ceiling. She was in her room, tucked into the bed lovingly, wearing her school uniform as whoever had laid her there had not changed her.

She couldn't remember a thing.

Glancing around, she noticed a half of a pair sprawled on the floor, sleeping. It touched her.

"Hika... Hika!" She nudged him with her toe, not wanting to fully bring herself from the warm, plush bedding. The boy stirred, fidgeting slightly. "Hikaru!"

"Neeergh!" He jumped awake, and violently leapt up, attempting to find the source of noise unsuccessfully.

"Hika, it's me." Rose giggled, withdrawing her toe to her bed. He turned to face her, a surprised and abashed look on his face.

"Hi Rose." He mumbled. She giggled again – a fast growing habit around him.

"What happened?" She nestled herself further into her bed, enjoying the moment.

Hikaru frowned. Her voice was still very weak, and her face still very pale.

"You blacked out, and then drifted in and out of consciousness for about an hour before you fell asleep." He explained, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Kaoru went home to explain to our parents where I am, and I came here to look after you."

"That's sweet of you." She smiled softly, a little taken by the heartfelt gesture. "What time is it?"

He glanced at the clock.

"Three in the morning. We have school in a few hours if you are well." He looked over her. "Which I doubt." Rose scowled, pulling the covers over her head childishly.

"I feel a bit sickly if I'm honest." She murmured in admittance. "I should change my clothes."

"Oh... Umm, okay." Hikaru blushed. "I'll leave if you like..."

"Don't be silly. I'll be in the walk in wardrobe, you wouldn't see anything." She laughed lightly, dragging herself from the bed. "Feel free to do whatever, I'll be right back." Rose padded her way across the room slowly, and shuffled into the wardrobe. Hikaru watched her leave, and promptly removed his shoes, tie and blazer, and set them on her desk, then lounged on the sofa, stretching himself out from his previous uncomfortable sleeping position.

Rose soon returned, and laughed lightly at him, ruffling his hair as she passed him on her way back to her bed. Hikaru felt a little bashful from her pyjama choice, though he'd seen the same ones from the Friday sleepovers, and the business trip to England.

It was a pair of flannel very-short shorts in a soft white colour, and then a green tank top. Not very much, and yet somehow incredibly innocent. He made himself look away as she returned to the sheets.

"If you're planning on staying you might as well join me." She laughed, shuffling over in the large bed, lightly patting the new space next to her enticingly. Hikaru swallowed, but nodded, and awkwardly shuffled towards her, laying next to her carefully, covering himself in the sheets. "You're really planning on sleeping in your uniform?"

He scowled, and she giggled.

"Go outside, and the door across from here leads to an airing cupboard. Some of my brothers stuff should be in there, if you like."

He rolled his eyes then left to search, and she giggled.

Hikaru soon found what he was looking for, returned, and changed in the walk in wardrobe as Rose had done. While there, he decided to rummage through her clothes.

Not a perverted thing.

Just... research.

He discovered the vast amount of her clothes were dresses, either little black party dresses, cute summer dresses with ribbon and flower decor, full on cocktail dresses, or formal gowns. There were seemingly millions in every colour under the sun. There was one in a plastic wrapping, with a label that said 'Christmas Ball', and he couldn't resist.

So he began to open it.

"Hika! What are you doing?" He froze at her voice behind him. He turned around, the plastic case still in his hands, and he reminded her so much of the kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. His mouth was agape, as she looked from the open wardrobe, to the plastic case, to Hikaru. "Hika...?"

She looked hurt.

"I... wanted to know what you're going to wear." He mumbled childishly. Her hurt expression faded slightly, but she frowned.

"Why would you want to know that?" She seemed reasonable – upset because her things had just been rummaged through, but curious and kind about his reasons.

"I... um..." he flushed. He hadn't thought this through.

"Well?"

"I... wanted to make sure we match?" He looked anywhere but at her.

"Why do you want to match?" She wasn't upset anymore, just enjoying his torture.

"Well... Um..."

'I might as well go the whole way with this. I was going to ask anyway.'

"I wanted you to be my date." He blurted. "I still do... I mean, I think it'd be cool, and it's not like we haven't gone on a date before but if you don't want to I'll understand because we are just friends and I understand if you want to stay that way and all but I just think..."

"Hika, can I answer?" She laughed lightly, a ringing, careful laugh. He froze, and quietened. "I..."

She wasn't sure how to answer.

Sure, he was one of her best friends now, and she could trust him. She had dated him before, that time in England with him being a really amazing week. They had ended up sharing a bed for the last few nights after that nightmare. He was one of the few males in the world she felt really... comfortable around.

But did she like him that way?

She wasn't sure.

There was a part of her screaming no, but she knew that was her mind, saying that she promised never to love again after Alexander.

And then there was her heart... that seemed to answer without her consent.

"I'd love to be your date."

-

They were now each in the bed, both feeling nerves. They weren't sure how to handle it – in England it had felt natural. They were still a little fearful around each other. Rose drifted to sleep quite quickly, and Hikaru watched her. The colour had come back to her face a little, and he smiled. Maybe she would be well for school tomorrow. Without thinking, he reached out and pulled her gently into his arms, careful not to wake her, and held her delicate form closely to his chest. She subconsciously nestled in, and they stayed that way while the two slept, until the alarm awoke them in the morning. Neither one seemed to mind the position all too much.

-

Kaoru wasn't entirely happy that he didn't see Hikaru until the next day at school – but he ignored it for the look of pure glee on his face as he walked in with Rose (who looked a damn sight better than yesterday).

"Hey Hikaru! Over here!" He called. Hikaru grinned madly at him as the two made their way towards him. Kaoru raised an eyebrow in question, but received a shake of the head, which meant 'later'. He nodded quickly in confirmation, and asked Rose how she felt after yesterday. She waved it off, saying she was fine, and promptly tripped over.

"I thought models had coordination and grace." The twins cooed, leaning down to her. She swore in English again, something along the lines of 'pompous bastards'.

They took it as a compliment, as they hadn't a clue what she said.

-

As the day went on, Kaoru found himself with no opportunities to find out what happened, as they were always surrounded by people. He eventually – it was now host hours – and declared he would like to speak to Hikaru in private, and dragged him away by the wrist, to the pure girlish fan girl enjoyment of their customers. Many screams of 'Kaoru is seme today!' met their ears, but they ignored it.

"Kaoru!" Hikaru whined once they were far enough away "Why did you drag me off like that?!"

"I need to know, what happened?!" Kaoru clung to his brother's arm, eyes wide. Hikaru's own eyes widened, before he pursed his lips, fighting a grin.

"I totally have a date for Christmas." He practically glowed, and Kaoru joined his grin.

"Hikaru! That's awesome!" He cheered for his brother, silently slightly dishevelled. He went on to ask why he'd stayed overnight. Hikaru laughed nervously.

"I fell asleep waiting for her to wake up... and then she woke me up at three in the morning." He explained sheepishly. "So I ended up staying over. Are you mad I didn't call?"

"Naah." Kaoru shrugged. "If anything I'm proud of you. You're finally growing up."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hikaru snorted, poking his brother's shoulder playfully. Kaoru nudged him back, laughing slightly.

"You're letting other people in other than just me and occasionally Haruhi. You trust her, ne?"

"Yea, but still..." He now felt a little weird. Was it regret? Did he want to let other people in yet? "You haven't..." he finished childishly. Kaoru laughed.

"I trust Tamaki. And Kyoya. And Hunny and Mori Senpai. Do you?"

"Well... Maybe a little." Hikaru looked down. "But... I mean..."

"It's not a bad thing not to trust them so easily. Anyway, you trust Haruhi and Rose don't you? The people who can tell us apart?" Hikaru nodded. "You trust people who you feel see you as a different person to me. So really, it's not that you don't trust - it's that you..."

"I get it Kao." Hikaru smiled. "I understand."

They both know he wasn't cutting his brother off, more that he was showing nothing more needed to be said.

They both knew the other well enough to know the rest.

But Kaoru didn't realise how far Hikaru would take the next step.

-

"Hikaru?" Haruhi and Rose (being the only ones who knew which one it was that had done something quite so drastic was, the other ones not wanting to offend said twin) gasped, and turned with eyes wide.

Silence resonated in the room.

Hikaru seemed quite proud of himself, Kaoru next to him with a unsure look on his face. There was still silence in the still devoid of customers room.

"Hey guys! What do you think?"

Silence continued to envelope the room.

Tamaki finally broke it.

"Hikaru! You dyed your hair! Black!" He grinned cheerily, and pulled the older twin into an embrace of fatherly love. "It's cute!"

"Tono, I can't breathe!" Hikaru feigned annoyance, but it was obvious he was pleased. Rose glanced at Kaoru, who shrugged.

"Are you getting yours done too Kaoru?" Tamaki said the suicidal words. Silence once again engulfed the room.

"No." Kaoru finally answered, coolly. "The point to it was that people can tell us apart. Wasn't it, Hikaru?"

"Yeah... I mean, we haven't exactly been fair on people. Well, I haven't."

"What are you talking about?" Haruhi began to ask, but Rose intervened.

"Black suits you. It'll look great at the Christmas ball." She sent Haruhi a meaningful look, who nodded, and half smiled at her in understanding. Not a topic to go into yet.

Hikaru grinned for a different reason this time.

-

Now that the twins were easy to tell apart, their customer amount swelled. Different people decided that they were now experts on how they differentiated – including personality. So Hikaru was the one girls liked because he was the mischievous, sexier twin, while Kaoru was the guy you took to meet your parents. Polite, yet charismatic and handsome. They continued the 'forbidden love' act, but it lost the appeal it once had from the two identical beings so lustful. It gained a new appeal, in that Kaoru could murmur how much of a turn on the darker hair was.

And so it continued, as Christmas holidays came sprinting closer...

And the week after holidays began was Christmas Eve, and a special Christmas ball...

Thanks to Tamaki's father, obviously.

-

"_Rose! I want to ask you a favour."_

"_Tamaki-Senpai? What is it?"_

"_Would you consider..."_

--

**URGH. I found that really draining to write. Cut short again, sorry. I just... urrrrgh. Had to cut it off.**

**Anyway, Hika has black hair now, hurrah.**

**Review please? :))))))**

**Peace and Love**

**x**


	12. More than Rosaline

**Just... read. I'm too jittery to rambl-**

**OMG OMG OMG I'M SEEING JOHN AND EDWARD LIVE AH AH AH AH AH**

**Sorry. I just found out and I'm so excited!!!**

**Haha :D If I'm honest, they remind me of Hikaru and Kaoru. Just... without twincest acts. Though they did share a bed when they were in the Xfactor house :P **

**ANYWAY**

**I own nothing.**

**(POLL: Add Jedward to this story somehow? Even just a reference? Hahahaha... I so see Rose as a Jed we can girl. Know what, no poll. Look for the Jedward reference in this chapter, and you get a mention next chapter.)**

**-=-**

Sat calmly at the window ledge, Rose looked out over the courtyard with pity, as various students ducked and dodged from the inevitable rain and wind that came with winter. She smiled patronizingly at them all, and pressed a finger to the window to test the temperature. It was cool and inviting, so she rested her cheek against it, sighing softly, with a small smile on her face.

It wasn't long until she was interrupted from her peaceful rest.

"Roooosaaaa-kuuuuuun!"

"Why the hell are you calling me Rosa-kun?" She glared at the now dark haired twin who had stopped her from her relaxation.

"You call me Hika." He curtly replied. She shrugged.

"I suppose I do. Fair play." She swung her legs round, and he joined her on the window sill.

"What's on your mind?" He asked, gesturing to his own with a pointed finger. She laughed lightly, resting her face once again against the window.

"A little of everything I guess. Tamaki wants me to perform at the ball."

"Really?" Hikaru beamed "You should do it! You'd be able to show all those girls who've been making fun of you what for!"

She laughed lightly.

"You're right. I guess my stage fright was just an excuse when I first came here. I went to stage school y'know. That's why I'm so bad at everything else. Becca was a dancer there. She's amazing. And then there was Veronica... she could act. I mean REALLY act. And Joey had the loveliest voice..."

"And I guess you sung there too?" Hikaru smiled. Her eyes had misted with memories of her friends, and he knew how much she missed them.

"Yes and no. I was an all rounder. I prefer singing though. I remember when we did Romeo and Juliet... It was amazing. I wanted to be Juliet, but I never could act like Veronica, so it doesn't matter too much." She smiled again, lolling her head backward. "I loved the idea of someone loving you so much they'd try and climb a balcony wall for you, just to see you. Y'know? Anyway, I was Lady Capulet, so I could boss Veronica around instead. We practiced that bit out of class without her permission... It was so funny! It was a joke among the cast I should be Rosaline, because of my name. I didn't like it all that much, the whole being forgotten for Juliet thing? But never mind..."

"... You miss it there. Don't you?" He took her hand, softly squeezing it.

"I do. But I would rather I came here than I didn't. I don't quite know how I'd function without the Host Club... I mean, fuck, right?" She laughed slightly, and Hikaru knew she meant it. But it didn't stop him wondering.

"Hey wait... you said fuck... TONO TAUGHT YOU TO SWEAR!"

The following scene looked similar to Rose being swung around the room in joy.

Because that's exactly what it was.

-

"Um, Rose?" Haruhi seemed nervous. Hell, she was nervous. She _hated_ the situation she was in right now. She _hated_ asking for help.

"Haruhi! Hey!" Rose smiled from her now reclaimed spot on the window sill. She noticed the boys were silent from a distance, watching, eagle eyed.

"I was wondering if I could ask a favour of you, if I may." She blurted the statement out in a hurried flab of words that took Rose's still learning mind absorb.

"A... favour, was it?" Haruhi nodded sheepishly. Rose had gotten so good at her Japanese that they often forgot she was not native – and still found it tricky to translate sometimes. "You may, of course you may. What is it Haruhi?"

"The ball coming up. I daren't ask the twins, god knows what they would do. If I ask my Dad I'll never hear the end of it." She murmured. Rose nodded encouragingly. "I haven't got anything to wear, and my taste is hardly appropriate. Would you... assist me, in shopping?"

Rose beamed. Before she could affirm the query, the twins leapt on Haruhi, yelling how they felt betrayed, and how they'd have a perfect dress if she'd just asked. She curtly responded with 'last time you did that, I was stopped by three cars asking if I was looking for a good time.'

Ouch.

"I'd be happy too." She cut over, kicking the twins aside. They retreated to tend to their emotional wounds.

"Can we come?" they whined from the corner.

"No. I have to get a dress too." Rose looked pointedly at Hikaru. "Considering SOMEONE looked at the one I already got."

"Why does it matter if he saw?" Haruhi murmured, as Kaoru laughed at Hikaru.

"Because I never let any of my... friends see my clothes before I wear them. It ruins it!" She muttered sheepishly to Haruhi.

"... Did Hikaru ask y-!"

"LET'S GO NOW!"

And they were gone. Kyoya sent a text to Haruhi saying 'due to your early leave, your debt is reinstated at fifteen thousand yen'. Tamaki sent her one saying 'ignore him'. Kyoya was not pleased.

-

"So, how about this one?"

Haruhi flinched. It was so... so... big. It was pretty, she supposed, but the skirt was so obscenely large it could drown several large countries in its netting of doom and despair.

"Pass."

"Haruhi!" She pouted at the refusing girl, and shook her head disapprovingly. "This colour would look amazing on you!"

"It's **green**, Rose. Really." Haruhi shook her head. Rose frowned, and passed it to her.

"Green can look amazing when done right, and trust me, this is done right. Try it on!" Haruhi found herself forced into the changing room, and she sighed, before stripping a pulling the dress on awkwardly. She couldn't quite fit it on, and struggled with it mercilessly to no avail. "Need a hand?" Haruhi was not one to accept help – not even from friends.

"I'm fi- AHHH!"

Falling over midsentence was a bad way to get her point across. Rose laughed kindly, helping her up, and pulling the dress down, then fixing the intricate ribbons at the back.

"Well? Do you like it?" Rose smiled, as Haruhi stared at her reflection, in slight awe.

It really was a lovely dress. The large skirt made her look that little bit more feminine, and it was fitted in just the right places for her figure. The green she had earlier dismissed was now a different shade, a beautiful deep olive colour, and there was a noticeable lack of frill and lace. Haruhi smiled.

"It's perfect." She admitted, a pink shade rising to her cheeks as she watched her dress twirl around her with every gesture.

Rose grinned victoriously.

"Get changed. My turn to get a dress. Then we'll do shoes, facials and manicures."

"... You're kidding."

"Relax, it's on me! You'd be surprised how relaxing it is. Come on! It's Christmas Holidays now! Have a little TLC on my credit cards." Rose giggled, as Haruhi pulled the changing room shut again and changed back to her jeans and pink sweatshirt.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt."

-

Rose missed her girly days with Lilly. That's why she was so desperate to drag out her shopping trip with Haruhi. She offered her friend a lift home, which was gratefully accepted – Haruhi had learnt that Rose was not to be said no to – and they finally found themselves on the inevitable topic.

The opposite sex.

"So what's going on with you and Hikaru?" Haruhi asked, admiring her nails abashedly. They hadn't been this clean in years.

"Oh, nothing. He asked me to the ball, I said yes, and that's all so far." She shrugged, a small smile on her face.

"Really? That's great!" Haruhi grinned, happy for her two friends. Rose shrugged again, in a happy embarrassment. "You really seem to make a good pair. You'd make a lovely couple."

She now blushed.

"I'm... not going to deny I have some feelings for him. But I don't want to do anything that could hurt Kaoru. I can tell he's nervous about it. And... Well, I'd rather Hikaru had Kaoru than I had Hikaru. Do you understand?" Haruhi nodded. "But I don't mind. I told myself I'd never love again anyway. I assume the twins told the host club?"

Haruhi paled.

"It wasn't a gossipy thing, they were telling us to keep an eye out for you, make sure you're okay if they weren't arou-!"

"Haruhi, I don't care. I trust you." Rose smiled her reassuring picture frame smile, and Haruhi relaxed. She smiled back, and leant back in the limousine. "What about you and 'Tono'?"

"Oh! Not you too!" Haruhi groaned, her previous smile fading quickly.

"If you don't want to talk about it that's fine. I already guessed he's the date to the ball anyway..." Rose winked at her knowingly, which caused Haruhi to mumble incoherently. "... because otherwise you would never have asked me to help you shop."

Silence boomed between them for a moment. Haruhi looked across at Rose in surprise, as she just stared back.

"You can read me?" Haruhi blurted it before realizing what she was asking. Rose shrugged and nodded.

"Yeah. I guess I can."

They pulled up at the still stunned Haruhi's apartment, and said Haruhi immediately backed out the car thanking her quietly, before sprinting to her door, fumbling with keys and bags, looking as though someone had just taken away her privacy. Rose watched for a moment, before sighing, and leaning across to close the door.

"Take me home driver."

And so they departed.

-

The ball was drawing closer. Now that Hikaru and Kaoru had the week to prepare, Hikaru began to panic.

"She won't tell me what colour!"

"It's just a COLOUR."

"Why won't she tell me?!"

"Does she hate me?!"

Kaoru, needless to say, was getting very, very annoyed. He sighed dramatically, and let his mind wander to the fact he still had no date, and without a date, he couldn't attend. He didn't want to ask a random customer like Kyoya had though – he wanted someone who he could spend the evening with without slitting his wrists.

With that thought, his phone began to blare in his pocket. He fished it out, bemusedly watching Hikaru have a nervous breakdown over colours.

"**Kaoru?"**

"Oh, hey Rose. If you want Hikaru, he's having a breakdown at the moment, but I can tell him to call you back if you like."

Hikaru gave him a glare which burned with the intensity of a thousand candles.

"**Nah, leave him to his mental un-well-ness for a while."**

"It's called 'retarded'. Even you know that one..."

"**Shaaat aaap. I have a friend flying over for Christmas. I was wondering if you wanted a date to the ball?"**

"Did you feel it a mission to get me a date or something?"

"**NO! I didn't mean that I thought you wouldn't find someone, I need someone to take her or she'll be stuck at mine all night. Pleeeaaaseee?"**

Without even looking, he knew she was pouting.

"You're pouting right now aren't you?"

"**PLEEEAASSSEEE!"**

"Fine. Whatever. What colour is she wearing?"

"**Gold! Thank you Kaoru! Just warning you, her Japanese isn't perfect. She's been learning it ever since I moved."**

"Okay, if we could handle teaching you, I'm sure we can teach her."

"**Thank you! Oh, and one more thing?"**

"Sure, what?"

"**Tell Hikaru to play it safe and just wear a black tie. He won't have thought of that, and I'm wearing a dress that suits all black tux's anyway."**

"You're an angel. He might actually shut up now."

"**I can imagine – haha! Anyway, must dash. I have someone to pick up from the airport."**

"Want to meet up later? I might as well meet them."

"**Sounds good. I'll come by when I've gotten her. Give Hikaru a slap round the head for me."**

"Done and done. See you later."

"**Bye!"**

Hikaru finally cottoned on to the fact he was talking to Rose.

"Let me ask he-! You hung up."

"Yes. Yes I did." Kaoru grinned, and his brother scowled in a similar fashion to a grown man whose father had just walked up to him, pinched his nose, and said in the campest voice possible 'I got your nose babyboo'. Yes, it was that much of a scowl.

"And did she mention anything about colours?" He prompted with the scowl still evident on his face.

"Yes. She didn't say what she was wearing, but for you to play it safe and go with black."

Hikaru howled in anguish. He didn't like playing it safe.

"She's coming round later. Ask her yourself. Her friend who lives in England is over for Christmas, and she's picking her up from the airport."

"It's probably Becca. I met her for about three seconds while we were over there."

And Kaoru visibly brightened now that Hikaru had begun to breathe normally again.

-

_Tic_

_Toc_

_Tic_

_Toc_

Time seemed to move deliberately slowly as she waited. The entrance from customs was almost deliberately empty. Rose grunted in annoyance, and fidgeted with her fingers impatiently. A few minutes later, and she gave a soft cry of pure unease at her non arrival. The plane had landed. She had been told as much. Why was it taking so **long?!!!**

"_Raabbiittt!"_

Her mind was brought out of her inner rant in moments, and she grinned euphorically. Only one person called her Rabbit.

"_Bear!" _She ran at the now toffee haired girl, and grabbed her in a hug that would crush bones. Becca laughed, and hugged her back just as tight. The two murmured soft, fond words of fondness to another, of how much the other had been missed and such.

"_Have you heard from Lilly?" _Becca's hand found her own as the two made their way to Rose's family car, the luggage split between them.

"_No." _Was the curt, small reply. Rose felt her gently tighten her grip, and she smiled gratefully.

"_So how's Hikaru? You mention him almost every letter!" _The two girls giggled for a moment.

"_He's my date to the ball I told you about." _Rose giggled – with a hint ofa blush. "And he dyed his hair black... but his brother Kaoru – that's your date by the way – is still a red head."

"_You got me a date? Awwh!" _Becca crushed her in another hug, and Rose laughed, shoving the things into the car. They piled in, laughing, and between giggles, they managed to say 'To the Hitachiin residence'.

-

"Kaoru!" Rose knocked at the door uncaringly. "Hiikaa!"

Hikaru flung the door open within seconds.

"COLOUR!"

Rose walked past him calmly. "Hey Kaoru!"

-faceplant-in-wall'd-

"Do I want know to?" Becca asked slowly. Hikaru shook his head dumbly.

"It's – 'Do I want to know'." He filled in blandly, letting her in. She nodded awkwardly. "Nice to see you again Becca."

"Nice to see you too Hikaru." She replied, still very slowly, and looked at him for confirmation. He nodded, and she beamed.

-

When the two girls returned to the house, Becca was bubbling.

"_Kaoru's really cute, isn't he?"_

_..._

"_I think I might have a chance if I can learn some Japanese properly."_

_..._

"_So do you think I'll look okay in gold? I want to look perfect for him."_

_..._

"_Becca?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Shut up."_

-

It was now midnight.

Kaoru was asleep, curled into a small ball next his brother. Hikaru leant back, a frown on his face, analysing everything he ever knew about Rose, and how to get the colour from her. He HAD to know. It was vital.

And then came the epiphany.

-

_Baby, I'm you ma-SHE BANGS, SHE BANGS-I don't wanna ROCK, D-Ja-a-ay-WE WILL WE WILL-I ain't scared of no GHOST!_

Rose loved her new ringtone. Not waking up to it at three in the morning.

-

"Hello?" The voice down the phone was tired and sleepy, Hikaru noticed. It was definitely Rose though.

"Go out on your balcony."She could actually hear the excitement in his voice. She couldn't say no... but at least she could try...

"Hika it's three in the morning!" She hissed. He pleaded and pleaded and she gave in. She could never say no.

She snapped close the phone when she saw him stood out on the courtyards in front of her home. He waved slightly. Frowning, she ran to the edge, leaning over, her white nightdress floating in the winter breeze.

He ran forward, to the base of the balcony, and yelled up, in perfect English.

_But, soft! What light through yonder window breaks?  
It is the east, and Rose is the sun.  
Arise, fair sun, and kill the envious moon,  
Who is already sick and pale with grief,  
That thou her maid art far more fair than she:  
Be not her maid, since she is envious;  
Her vestal livery is but sick and green  
And none but fools do wear it; cast it off.  
It is my lady, O, it is my love!  
O, that she knew she were!  
She speaks yet she says nothing: what of that?  
Her eye discourses; I will answer it._

All the while, he had been attempting (and failing) to climb the wall. She blinked slightly, before holding up a finger, and disappearing inside. She soon reappeared at the front door, still bare foot, and in her white nightgown, as before. She stood in silence, trembling slightly, with her eyes shining with tears.

"You did that... for me?" She gulped slightly, and looked away, running a hand through her hair nervously. He murmured an abashed positive reply, and she let out a small sob, running to him barefoot, and slinging herself at him, burying her face into his shoulder, shaking. "That's... just... Gosh Hika..."

"I... I think I..."

They both froze. Hikaru's words were out of his mouth without his permission, and he caught them before they continued.

"I think you deserve to be Juliet for once. I think you're more than Rosaline." He blushed slightly, glad her face was buried in his chest purely for the fact she couldn't see his face. "I think you're amazing, Rosa-Kun."

_Retain that dear perfection which he owes  
without that title. Romeo, doff thy name,  
And for that name which is no part of thee  
Take all myself._

Hikaru didn't pretend to know what her reply was. When he asked, she smiled softly, and replied:

"I'm wearing a white dress Hika-kun."

---

**TA DA! :)**

**Chapter 12, done. Next chapter will be the ball.**

**I thought it was cute how Hikaru wanted the colour just so he could match with her :D You?**

**WHO GOT THE JEDWARD REFERENCE??? :D Hahaha, it was a little obvious if you're a true fan. If not, it was quite subtle.**

**In either case. Big mention to the person who gets it - you have until chapter 15 to guess.**

**I'm being very nice :D**

**Anyways, please review. I want to know what you thought of Hikaru's almost confession.**

**Peace and love!**

**x**


	13. Raised

**IT'S CHRISTMAS EVE CHAPTER :D**

**So I have a few days to write the Christmas one, and post it ON Christmas day. THAT'S RIGHT. Update on the 25****th****! ;D So I expect lots of Chirstmassy reviews!**

**This is an incredibly cheesy chapter. HOWEVER I think it's quite cute :3**

**I own nothing, except Becca, Rose, Rose's family and Alexander.**

**----**

It was the morning of Christmas Eve, and there was all but peace in the world.

The alarm in Rose's room rang at its usual time – which was unwelcomed by Becca as of recent. They had spent the last few days properly acquainting Becca with Hikaru and Kaoru, and the twins noticed her hiding something the day before about the ball from Rose.

Undoubtedly, she'd find out soon.

Anyhow, they knew disturbing the girls today would be a bad idea, so they opted for ringing/annoying the recently neglected Haruhi.

_Brrring._

"Hello?"

"Haaruuuhii!"

"Not today, I'm going over to Rose's to get ready."

"But Haruhi-!"

-CLICK-

The twins stared at the phone in silence. Rose's power was spreading. A few moments later, they both received identical text messages from Rose. They both said just one three letter word. 'Win'.

Ignoring that, they prowled the house in frustration at a lack of entertainment.

_-_

"_Becca! You-!"_

"_Yes I know. Can I use your bathroom or not? I need to pee."_

"_You can take a shower too. Hika and Kaoru said they'd pick us up at six, and Haruhi – I told you about her – is coming at four for assistance getting ready."_

"_What time is it now?"_

"_Two."_

"_That's no time at all!"_

"_Quiet. Hurry in the shower, I need to pee too."_

-

With a small, victorious smile, she pressed send. It was done. After editing and editing, it was complete.

And although she knew she had done it without their permission...

They would love what they saw in each other.

-

"_Rose! You're on TV!"_

Becca's sudden cry pulled Rose away from her work on Haruhi's hair, as she weaved extensions through the short, matted locks.

"_What?"_She ran to the sitting room, where Becca clutched a pillow, her hair filled with rollers. She was, indeed, on TV. She was being spun by Hikaru, laughing, then the scene flipped, and she was feeding him lettuce. Then it faded to a picture of them curled together in a black and white world...

Then a video of him bowing to Alexander, who then waltzed with her gracefully...

And her stepping away, returning to Hikaru, and kissing his cheek...

'**Hitachiin Designs! Art you can live to****love****in...**'

"_AH! THEY FILMED US! THE ADVERT! THIS IS THE...! AH! I HAVE TO CALL HI- No I don't. His Mum will tell him. AH! THEY FILMED US AT THE POOL!"_

Now Becca had gotten over the shock, she laughed at the fuming girl beside her, as she had somewhat of a psychotic breakdown.

-

"That's priceless..." Kaoru was overcome by laughter at the 'romantic' scenes on the advert, as Hikaru spun her round...

Hikaru's blush at the pool...

Being fed Lettuce...

'**Hitachiin Designs! Art you can live to****love****in...**'

"She didn't." Hikaru was horrified.

"Oh, but she did. I love our Mommy right now." Kaoru purred slightly in pleasure. The dark haired twin scowled deeply.

"I hate you."

"Love you too!"

-

Tamaki stood, rather nervously, a small way away from the apartment where Haruhi (who had been rushed home only ten minutes ago) abode, dressed in the perfect traditional black tuxedo, except his necktie. Glancing nervously at his watch every three seconds, which was incidentally on the same hand that held a single red rose, he waited impatiently for the clock to hit six. Thirty seconds before hand, he power walked to the front door, and watched the portable clock again, watching those last few seconds tick past.

At six o clock exactly, he tapped the door timidly. There was a muffled noise of recognition from somewhere amidst the department, and the door swung open, to Ranka, who was currently smearing her lips in a foul coloured lipstick.

"Oh good evening Ranka-san!" Tamaki burbled excitedly. "Is Haruhi ready yet?"

"Sadly." Ranka curtly replied, flipping his hair with a hip jutted out, stalking away dejectedly. "She looks beautiful though, you lucky little wipe. If you touch her more than dancing with her, I will find you and skewer your head on a stick."

Tamaki gave an involuntary shudder.

"Dad, stop hassling him."

Tamaki looked to the source of the voice, and caught himself from dropping his jaw at the last second.

Her hair flowed long past her shoulders, straight as a dice, with her fringe identical to how it had been in middle school. The dress Rose had bought her had been accessorised with an olive green bow in her hair, black slightly heeled shoes, and a diamond necklace lent from Becca. She looked away abashedly, unsure of how Tamaki would react to her fully fledged make up – the now darkened eyes with sweeping leaf green eyeliner and black eye shadow, and the perfected ruby red lips.

He gulped.

"W-wow Haruhi!" He brandished the rose at her clumsily.

She could only blush and smile back.

-

It was a good quarter hour past six when Hikaru (who had been stood at the door for five minutes - Kaoru had been busy laughing at his brother's nerves) finally knocked at the door. It swung open in seconds, and there Becca stood. Her hair had suddenly turned black – which had surprised Rose earlier – and was bouncy and wavy from the rollers that had been a permanent residence for a good hour or so. Her piercings were all hidden by the mask of hair, excluding her lip ring, which was a pale pink colour, similar to her own lip gloss. She almost looked conventional. Kaoru smiled lazily, and offered his arm to her chivalrously.

"You look beautiful." He murmured softly. Becca flushed, pleased, and smiled, taking his arm, as the black coat and gold tie clad teen escorted her outward. Hikaru blinked at the sudden desertion, before Becca called back 'she'll be down in a minute' to him off handedly.

And when she arrived, he decided it was well worth the wait.

When he had seen her dressed for the relations' ball in England, she had looked beautiful.

However, now, something seemed different. The way her hair fell in immaculate yet messy ringlets, a few curls held back by a single silver clip. The way her eyes sparkled with the outline of silver and black makeup. The gentle cherry blossom pink shade that shone on her lips. The long, flowing white gown, stopping perfectly at her ankles, with the beautiful halter neck and sparkling silver sash.

Hikaru adjusted his white bowtie nervously.

Perhaps it was the coy smile. Or the elegant way she controlled the tall silver stiletto heels. The natural reddening of her blush.

Or perhaps, Hikaru decided, it was knowing that this time, she was his date by choice, not by cause of banter, or by fear that Alexander was lurking.

This time, she was his.

-

"Rosa-kun, is something wrong?"

Hikaru's sudden question broke her from her reverie. She smiled at him reassuringly as the car continued to lead the car containing Kaoru and Becca. He frowned, and locked gazed with her.

"You know you can tell me..."

"I do know" she spoke quiet softly, very calmly, as if trying to assure him "but how can I when there is nothing to tell. I'm simply looking forward to tonight!" She giggled slightly, as if punctuating it. He smiled slightly, and agreed with her.

"It'll be great." He murmured in a quiet agreement, and she smiled sadly.

'I'm so sorry...'

-

As each host entered with their guest, there was a small bout of applause from the guests, despite their jealousy. Kyoya's date for the evening was called Kurasi Naiagoma, and her father owned a large hotel chain, making it suitable for Kyoya to, as it were, butter her up. She was fairly pretty, with short blonde hair and big brown eyes. She wore a simple blue dress, with a white wrap, and sparkling silver wedge heels.

Each host wore seemingly identical suits, bar one fact – neckwear. They each had a colour tie or bow tie depending on their date's dress, which explained to Rose why Hikaru had been so desperate to find out her dress colour. Tamaki wore a green tie with his black tux, while Kyoya wore a blue bowtie. Kaoru had his bright gold tie, and Hikaru, of course, had his white bow tie.

Haruhi rolled her eyes when she figured out the pattern, while Becca and Kurasi simpered slightly. Rose just giggled at the obvious plot from Tamaki.

A slow waltz theme struck up, and many girls dragged their dates to the centre in a bid to impress or evoke jealousy from the hosts. All failed.

As Hikaru and Rose danced the opening dance, neither felt the nerves they had the night Rose had been ill. It was a natural feeling, and they felt comfortable with each other now. They felt the eyes of a number of twin fans glaring at them, but they ignored it, Hikaru making their point by spinning Rose outwards and pulling her in again, making a collective groan from the fans rumble throughout the masses. She stepped gracefully into each step, and Hikaru wondered how he didn't realise she had dancing training before from the waltz in England. Her hold was beaten only by Becca's with Kaoru, as they moved smoothly across the floor.

"Hika, you're supposed to lead, not me..." she giggled. He took this as a cue to lift her, which made her laugh even more, throwing her head slightly. As he began to place her down, and her feet skimmed the floor, the music went through the perfect cadence and finished. He moved away from her slightly, and bowed just a fraction. She smiled amusedly, and curtsied, before laughing again. The two moved to the side, and found somewhere to sit among the throngs.

-

Kaoru attempted to keep up with Becca, but was failing miserably. He simply couldn't lead her – she was too good.

"Can we sit down for a while?" He pleaded, making sure to speak slowly, and she laughed, and nodded.

"Sure! I have something I want to ask you about anyway." As usual, her speech was slow, but all credit to her, it had improved vastly over the past few days.

The two moved along to the opposite side Hikaru and Rose were now sat at, and reclined on one of the multiple chairs against the wall.

"What is it then?" He encouraged. Kaoru slouched slightly, comfortable.

"Is Hikaru in love with my Rabbit?"

He froze.

"P-pardon??"

"Is your brother in love with my Rabbit?"

There was a pause. It was long, almost suffocating, as it lingered over the two. He finally spoke.

"Every moment I sit here, and watch him with her, I realise what a fool I've been." He murmured, and felt Becca entwine their fingers. He didn't bother to look away. "He doesn't just love her. It's more than that now. I just wish he would realise it..."

Becca waited a moment, letting his words sink in.

"There's such a thing as secrecy." She began, as if preparing herself for a somewhat speech. "Something can be so secret, not even the secret keepers know about it. I know Rose feels something, but her past with Alexander makes her... scared of love. She doesn't want to be hurt. I wondered if he felt the same. He seemed very... pro-tect-tive of her in England. The thing is, they're secret lovers, because even if they don't realise it, they truly are in love."

Kaoru was quiet.

"I know."

-

"What sort of dancing do you do then?" He asked, leaning back into his chair. She pursed her lips, as if running through a mental list.

"I'm not good enough to go pro, like Becca... but I do Ballroom, Latin, I've brushed on Ballet, and a little street dance is easy when you can do a good Rock n Roll or Charleston." She mused. "I love Charleston. Impossible to improvise though. It has to be so clean cut to work."

"Seriously?" He blinked. He wasn't too sure what any of those meant but ballet. "What, no Jazz or Tap?"

"Nah!" She laughed. "Ask Becca about those, she's an awesome Jazz dancer. But I remember her Viennese waltz – made me cry. It was beautiful."

"Cool." Hikaru wasn't really interested in Becca. A new song began to strike up, one Hikaru vaguely recognised. His train of thought was interrupted by Tamaki announcing it being an English song in honour of Becca being a guest or something – nothing really registered in his mind but the smile that suddenly burst over Rose's face.

"I love this song!" She cooed, leaning back and closing her eyes.

"You want to dance?" He offered, standing and presenting his hand to her. She smiled wider, if plausible.

"I'd love to!" She beamed, taking his hand and standing, as he led her out to the middle of the room again.

_**Everybody's looking for that something  
One thing that makes it all complete  
You'll find it in the strangest places  
Places you never knew it could be**_

They moved quickly into hold, a gentle foxtrot pace starting up, moving slowly around the room, each concealing a smile.

_**Some find it in the face of their children  
Some find it in their lover's eyes**_

_He looked away. He couldn't bring himself to say anything, too shocked by the eyes he had unknowingly met. Such pure, emerald like eyes..._

_**Who can deny the joy it brings  
When you've found that special thing  
You're flying without wings**_

"_Would it be a certain English Rose?"_

"_H-Hey!" Hikaru flushed. "What makes you think that?!"_

_**Some find it sharing every morning  
Some in their solitary lives  
You'll find it in the words of others  
A simple line can make you laugh**_

_Hikaru began spinning her for no other reason than to hear her laugh again, and she toppled backwards, as he caught her. The two laughed again, as he propped her back up,_

_**or cry**_

_Rose pulled back rather quickly, watery eyes, and Hikaru immediately flung a protective arm around her, and she buried her face in his shoulder, knees pulled up to her chest._

_**You'll find it in the deepest friendship  
The kind you cherish all your life**_

"_Thank you for everything. Today has been wonderful, and it's thanks to you." She murmured with a faint blush on her face. Hikaru blinked, still red faced. "You're a true friend."_

_She rolled her feet onto her tiptoes, and pecked his forehead with her rosy red lips._

_He blushed._

"_You really are, a great friend. And you always will be."__**  
**__  
__**And when you know how much that means  
You've found that special thing**_

He couldn't drop his hold on her now, as they swept around the room together, his hands carefully gripped her as firmly as they could without harming her, pressed, body to body. Neither seemed shaken by the contact. Their eyes locked deeply, with the clashing amber and green almost melding into one as they span.

_**You're flying without wings**_

These memories flew through his mind, as he gestured to her to go outside. She nodded slightly, dumbstruck. He took her hand and led her out to the courtyard, slipping away, unnoticed. His mind was fighting with him – why was he so unsure? What did those memories even mean?...

_**So, impossible as they may seem  
You've got to fight for every dream**_

Was Kaoru right?

Was it love?

_**Cos who's to know which one you let go  
Would have made you complete**_

He looked across at her, remembering the nights they had stayed together, the days they had spent laughing with the other, and it all pointed to one thing. She noticed him staring, and looked at him funnily. He stepped towards her, acting completely on impulse. They could faintly hear people yelling something to do with midnight, and Merry Christmas.

_**Well, for me...**_

He leant forward, and placed his lips on hers in a moment of realisation, and joy.

_**It's waking up beside you  
To watch the sunrise on your face  
To know that I can say I love you  
In any given time or place**_

She found herself kissing back, without wanting or meaning to, pressing her body against his, wrapping her arms around him as the two feared for the change in their relationship. She feared being hurt again. She feared the intimate relationship that might follow.

_**It's little things that only I know  
Those are the things that make you mine**_

But she couldn't pull away, the same little thing that answered his request to be his date held her tightly to him, and she just couldn't say no. She had never been sure of anything like this before.

And deep down, she'd always known that that little thing was knew Kaoru was right after all. As completely and utterly Disney as it sounded, he had truly fallen, head over heels for her...

_**And it's like flying without wings  
Cos you're my special thing  
I'm flying without wings**_

And from the way she was kissing him back, he couldn't help but feel she felt the same way.

_**And you're the place my life begins.  
And you'll be where it ends**_

They broke apart, almost reluctantly, their mouths hovering close to the others dangerously, arms still wrapped around each other in a grip so tight they didn't dare broke the spell, and moved towards him, her head nestled in his neck abashedly. He held her tighter if possible, his own face buried in her hair.

_**I'm flying without wings**_

"I think I might be in love with you." She mumbled quietly, half hoping he didn't hear. He loosened his grip, almost as if dropping her."... I think I might love you too."

_**And that's the joy you bring**_

_**I'm flying without wings**_

_**----**_

**CHEESE CHEESE CHEESE.**

**But there was a confession and a kiss, so those Rosa-kunXHika-kun shippers will be happy!**

**I'm serious. There aren't many reviews about it but I've had messages from people who've become die-hard fans. I cannot thank you enough – this one's for you! **

**Next update is on the 25****th****, as I've said.**

**Byebye!**

**And have a lovely lead up to Christmas!**


	14. Christmas

Rose and Hikaru were officially 'together'.

They both had changed their Facebook relationship status, so the world knew it was serious.

Anyway, it was now Christmas Day, and the host club had organised that they would meet on that very day, as a family, at noon precisely. Each had made last minute present runs on the 23rd, so Becca too, had presents from everyone and for everyone, which Rose greatly appreciated.

The two girls woke early that morning, awake simultaneously and within seconds were as active as if they had been awake for an hour or so. They attempted to be calm, as they did every year, as they got dressed, as they had each sworn to the other they would make an effort to look somewhat special.

They loved Christmas.

Becca hid her ear piercings again, with deathly straight black hair, and the same pink lip gloss. Dressing up in a sparkly purple dress top, she added her signature ripped black jeans, converse trainers, and an oversized black coat for warmth. She was bombarded with white gloves and scarf by Rose, yelling about how cold it was.

Said Rose, sticking to her name sake, went for a red blouse, with her own more conventional black jeans. She pulled a grey jumper dress over the top for warmth, and wrapped a black belt around the middle, along with her black leather jacket. She wrapped her own red scarf and gloves on, and pulled some black ankle boots on.

"_Cute_." Becca smirked. "_Dressing up for Hikaru?_"

Rose pouted.

"_Well, it could be worse. You're dressing up for Kaoru and you aren't going out with him, so..."_

Becca leapt at her friend in annoyance and amusement.

"_GERROF! Go get your bag, we have to go soon." _Rose laughed, pushing her off and grabbing a black and white 'LoNdOn' bag from the corner, which seemed to be quite full. Becca picked herself up, and shook herself down, laughing, and scooping her own tatty black rucksack up.

-

Hikaru leant with his head against the cool condensation of the window, half asleep, while Kaoru poked his shoulder indefinitely. Hikaru attempted to shrug him off, to no avail.

"Why are you so sleepy?" Kaoru whined loudly. "I'm BORRREED."

"Grow up." Hikaru mumbled, leaning back and lying on his unwilling brother. "I couldn't sleep last night, I was..."

"Waiting for Santa Claus?" Kaoru giggled. Hikaru scowled.

"... restless."

"OOH – You woke up from a sex dream with Rose!"

"OH MY GOD KAORU!" The look of pure frustration on Hikaru's face was priceless. Kaoru didn't dare laugh. He wore a mask of innocent fear at the older twin's angry outburst.

Silence echoed for a moment.

"... So, it was the sex dream?"

"No Kaoru. It wasn't a sex dream."

-

The group arrived at the designated meeting point – the public park, at the fountain, chosen by Tamaki because he wished to observe the surrounding commoners – bit by bit.

Tamaki was the first to arrive at ten to twelve, with Kyoya being dragged by the collar. They sat on the frost coated edge of the fountain, and while Kyoya silently shivered, Tamaki raved on and on about absolutely nothing, with enough enthusiasm and conviction one would think he was talking about the most important thing that Kyoya would be blessed to hear.

Suffice it to say, it wasn't.

Next to arrive was Haruhi, promptly at noon, whom to Kyoya's immediate relief pushed Tamaki into the icy cold fountain. He jumped out, kicking and screaming, and then latched to Haruhi for 'warmth'.

Soon after, Hikaru and Kaoru arrived, it now being five past twelve. Kaoru was practically jumping on Hikaru, burbling with joy and humorous quips at his brother. Hikaru just looked like he wanted to go back to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" Tamaki commented quickly, still latched to Haruhi.

"Neergh... yeah." They had to suppress a chuckle at his lethargic slump next to the fountain, dropping his bag to the grassy floor next to him.

"Where are Becca and Rose?" Kaoru asked, sitting next to his twin.

"Late." Kyoya blandly replied.

"Fair enough." Was the younger twins reply, laughing slightly, causing Kyoya to look away somewhat, to Hikaru's confusion.

"What is goi-!"

"Hey guys!" Rose suddenly appeared, calling to them from the other side of the park where she and Becca were leaving a limousine. The twins stood, Hikaru completely forgetting the 'moment' between Kaoru and Kyoya for now, as the girls clasped gloved hands, running towards them.

"Heeeeeey giiiirls!" Tamaki threw himself forward, fully enjoying the Christmas excitement mood he was currently relishing in, only to be dodged as the girls separated around him, and then rejoined hands, laughing at his crumpled figure on the frosty grass floor.

"Nicely done." Hikaru commented amusedly as the two came skidding to a halt at the fountain, still giggling at Tamaki beginning to pick himself up, wailing about how life was mean. He soon reattached to Haruhi, who rolled her eyes.

"So, presents time. I got nothing of real worth this year – save my sanity!" Rose grinned, sitting cross-legged on the fountain edge. Everyone other than Becca shook their heads.

"We're waiting for two more people. Speaking of which – you two won't have presents for them, will you?" Kyoya smirked slightly. "I came prepared. Here."

Four presents were chucked at the two English girls, who recoiled slightly, before scrambling about to pick them up. Rose opened the gift tags on them carefully.

"Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka?" She raised an eyebrow. "Who are they?"

"They were hosts last year." Hikaru explained. "The pink ones will be for Hunny-senpai, no doubt, and the blue for Mori-senpai."

"You will have to pay me back with interest however." Kyoya mentioned lightheartedly.

"How much?" Becca asked fearfully.

"Oh well..."

"Don't say it." Rose interrupted. "Will my pay check at Hitachiin Fashion cover it?"

"Just."

Becca was about to ask how he knew that when Rose beamed.

"Boys, pay the man. You didn't pay me last month." She smirked victoriously, to Hikaru and Kaoru's dismay.

"Damn it." They grumbled, rooting through their bags for a checkbook.

"Where are they anyway? I kinda miss Hunny-senpai jumping on me asking if I want cake." Haruhi smiled slightly. "It was rather adorable."

"You talk as if he was eight." Rose cocked her head. "He's in University now, right?"

"Yes, but he... well... you'll see." Kaoru giggled. The English native blinked in confusion, before a small blonde bombshell exploded before them.

"HARU-CHAN!" Whatever it was cried, and tackled Haruhi to the floor. Rose's eyes widened, and she clutched Becca.

"_He's adorable! Aw, I love little kids!_" Rose simpered. Hikaru pouted slightly, unsure of what she said. Tamaki spluttered with silent laughter.

"_Rose, just know that Hunny is-.."_

"_Shush Tamaki. I'll introduce myself thankyou!" _She smiled happily, bending down to where Haruhi and Hunny were.

"Hello! And who might you be?" She smiled paternally. Hunny beamed.

"My name's Hunny! Are you Rose who Tama-chan told me about on the phone?"

"Yes I am!" Rose spoke as if speaking to a small child, with a slight baby voice. The twins caught on with why Tamaki was trying not to laugh and joined him.

"Nice to meet you Rosy-Chan!" Hunny beamed. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen." She replied. "What about you? You look awfully young to be out without a parent or older sibling..."

"I'm nineteen."

...

...

...

Tamaki and the twins roared with laughter, as the color slowly drained from Rose's face.

"And I do have someone with me! Look, Takeshi is behind you!"

A shadow loomed over Rose, as she fearfully looked around to see an incredibly tall, strong male looking down at her expressionlessly.

"Hn."

"Eeep!" Rose disappeared behind the twins, who were still laughing. Hikaru slung an arm around her, laughing.

"Don't worry. We've all been there." He grinned, poking her cheek endearingly. She scowled, and gave him a look of frustration.

"You could have warned me. _Jackass._" She muttered, but didn't remove his arm.

"I don't know what you just called me, but I'll take it as a compliment." He grinned at her winningly.

"Oh you should. For someone like you, Jackass is a real compliment – after all, you're far less intelligent."

He scowled.

"Not nice."

"Is Rosy-chan Hika-Chan's girlfriend?" Hunny cooed.

"As of twelve hours ago, yes." Kyoya informed, rather uninterested by the conversation. "Shall we begin with the exchanges? I have stocks to go through later."

"Mon Ami! Lighten up! C'est un vacances!" Tamaki purred. He received blank looks. "It's a holiday. Okay?"

"Whatever. Just get on with it." The Ootori son glanced at the king, causing him to nod affirmatively.

"Right you are! All gifts for Haruhi first!" Tamaki cheered. Haruhi rolled her eyes – again – but didn't discourage them. Hunny flew to her side, brandishing a luminous pink parcel at her. She took it, giving her thanks, and unwrapped it carefully, to reveal a large brown stuffed animal, in the shape of a very sweet cat.

"That's actually adorable." Haruhi stated factually, holding it gingerly, and smiling slightly. "Thank you Hunny-Senpai!"

"You're welcome Haru-chan!" He cooed. "Merry Christmas!"

Haruhi returned the gesture, and did the same to Mori, who gave her a intricate watch, Hikaru, who gave her a dress (though her thanks were somewhat half hearted), Kaoru, who gave her the shoes that went with the dress (again, half hearted), Kyoya who gave her a sample of fancy tuna (her thanks were most definitely **not** half hearted), Rose, who gave her something the men did not see, for Haruhi was greatly embarrassed by it, causing Rose to laugh and assist in hiding it, though Haruhi did offer a genuine thanks, which made Rose laugh even more, and she thanked Becca, who gave her the very necklace she had lent to her for the ball – after the twins had cooed how it would match the dress. Tamaki seemed to be rather oblivious for a moment, until Kyoya coughed.

"What? Oh – I already gave her my present, didn't I Haruhi?" He beamed. Haruhi chuckled slightly at his joy.

"Yes, yes he did." She smiled, her finger twitching. The twins honed in on said finger, and held up her hand.

"IT'S A RING! IT'S A RING!" They yelled like a siren. Haruhi flushed angrily, and jerked her hand away.

"Do you mind?"

"Shall we restore some order?" Kyoya's voice rang out around them, much to the bookies favorite couple's relief.

"I agree Mother!" Tamaki crooned. "Kyoya's gifts next!"

The hilarity was that they all got him mathematical equipment. Even Kyoya showed signs of amusement, the corners of his mouth twitching.

"I think that Tamaki should shut up for a moment and receive his share of the frivolity." Kyoya stated rather dryly. Haruhi immediately quipped she had already given her gift, and Tamaki sneezed. Following this, the twins brandished a joint present at him, which revealed to be a book, obviously written by someone in a high up position.

"101 things to do on a date with a commoner." He read aloud. Haruhi growled.

Kyoya passed him a small envelope, which upon opening revealed to be one of the elusive photo's of Haruhi in middle school.

He didn't show Haruhi.

Hunny gave him a somewhat nibbled cake, claiming Mori made it. Mori flushed showed some emotion for once, and looked away abashedly. Cooking was not cool.

Rose passed Tamaki a small fish charm.

"Remember the first thing you said to me?" She laughed as he looked confused. After a moment, he laughed.

"No fish and chips in Japan, how can I forget? Very clever." He praised, slipping it into a zip pocket. Becca then shuffled forward awkwardly, passing a small box like parcel.

"Becca has a tradition of making personalized CDs for Christmas presents." Rose explained. "There will be a list of songs on a sticky note in there or something."

"All of them are English!" His eyes brightened. "That's actually amazing. I've never heard English music."

"Japanese music is better." Hikaru stated stubbornly. Rose gave him a look.

"You haven't listened to English music before." She quipped pointedly. Hikaru deflated.

"Okay, awesome, Rose, you want to go next?" Tamaki offered. The seventeen year old beamed.

"I'd love to." She grinned, once more sitting at the fountain. Haruhi felt obliged to go first, and passed her a book shaped parcel. She unwrapped it to reveal the score from 'Chess'.

"... I can blame the duo over there can't I?" Rose laughed. Haruhi nodded, joining the laugh. Said duo defiantly moved closer, more so the Kaoru could pass a parcel himself. She accepted it joyously, and unwrapped it to reveal a box. She looked at him in confusion, and he laughed.

"More accurate then humming." He helped. He frowned for a moment, repeating the phrase, and then brightened.

"That's amazing, how does it work?" She grinned. He reached forward, opened the box, and there were multiple buttons, labeled from letters 'A' to 'G'.

"Press one, it will give you the note." He explained. She beamed, and gave him a one armed hug.

"I could kiss you, that's brilliant!" She laughed.

"I wouldn't, I have to sleep in the same room as him tonight." Kaoru grinned, gesturing at Hikaru. He pulled a face.

"MY TURN!" Hunny cried, throwing a box which ended up being filled with cookies. "It's from me and Takeshi 'cause we weren't sure what to get you but we knew you'd like cookies because everyone likes cookies!"

He didn't pause for breath. He just rambled on about cookies, until Mori picked him up, and carried the still talking Hunny away under his arm. Rose laughed slightly, commenting on how she loves cookies, and nibbled one tentatively, to Hunny's delight. Tamaki stuck a parcel under her nose next, and upon unraveling it appeared to be a book.

"Books are popular today!" She laughed, and read the blurb silently.

_Lindsey is oppressed by her father and forced to leave everyone she loves behind. But, as she grows to love this new place, and these new people, she is given an opportunity to go back. Will she return to her devoted sister Rachel, or is she going to stay for the man she loves? After all, the only way back is the last thing she wants to do._

She looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Saw it and thought of you!" He grinned, unaware of the effect that had, and span away. She skim read it again, before hastily hiding it from Hikaru's prying eyes. Kyoya then gave her something she couldn't quite recall – it was something rather educational she acted pleased about, her mind still on the book. When Becca snapped her fingers impatiently, laughing at her, she jumped, and smiled, forcing it to the back of her mind.

"Have a CD." She smiled, a small wink placed with it. "I always get yours right."

"That you do. Let's have a looksee." Rose grinned, now checking the play list.

_**The Dancer – Elliot Minor**_

_**I believe – Elliot Minor**_

_**Tethered – Elliot Minor**_

"The first four are all Elliot Minor." Rose said dryly. Becca laughed.

"More of them are. Keep reading."

_**Shiver – Elliot Minor**_

_**Secret Valentine – We The Kings**_

_**Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**_

_**Discover (why the love hurts) – Elliot Minor**_

"Looking promising so far!" Rose giggled. "Overload of the Elliot Minor album though. That their new one?"

"Yup. Keep reading." Becca instructed.

_**Halo – Beyonce**_

_**Solaris – Elliot Minor**_

_**If I never knew you – Cheetah Girls **_(Rose raised an eyebrow, but Becca tutted, so she continued reading)

_**Kiss the Rain – Yiruma**_

_**Message – Unknown**_

"What's the last one?" She asked in confusion as she read it.

"Don't play any of them yet. You'll find a series of numbers over the next few months. When you find a number, then you play the correspondent song." The soft hiss in her ear was all she needed, and she nodded slightly.

"Kyoya, what are you doing?" Tamaki broke the silence with his sudden outburst.

"Setting up Rose's present." He replied dryly, typing on his ever present laptop.

"I totally helped." Becca cheered.

"We set up a wireless uplink with your friends. Webcam, microphone, ectera. You can talk to your old friends for a while."

"A-Ah!" Rose flew to his side, watching with wide eyes as he opened the uplink, and was greeted by lots of separate windows with smiling faces."

"_Roooosssiiieeee!"_

"_You are all CRAP at answering Emails you failure faces."_ She scolded, before laughing, and leaning in to the webcam built into the laptop. "_How are you coping without me?"_

They watched as she conversed for a while, before Kyoya calmly told her that if she didn't stop talking now she'd never stop. She silenced, and nodded. She waved a goodbye, wishing them a merry Christmas, and the connection died.

"T-thank you Kyoya. That was lovely." She smiled softly. He nodded, shutting his laptop (for once) and slipping it into his bag.

"We're next!" The twins cried, and the exchanges continued. A slightly hurt Rose retained from giving Hikaru his present due to a lack of gift for herself.

--

Shortly after the group began to dissolve and separate again, a much expected kidnapping of Rose transpired.

"H-Hika!" She gasped, as he pulled her (quite quickly) through the bare trees of the forest. "Where are we going?!"

"I haven't a clue." He laughed slightly, and continued running, until they came to a small clearing. Rose looked up, and saw heavy clouds drifting. "Hey, random thought, weren't you supposed to sing at the ball?" Rose flushed.

"I... chickened out."

"ROSE!"

"Do you think it'll storm?" She interrupted, furrowed eyes, at the edge of the clearing. "Haruhi's scared of them, isn't she?"

"Why did you back out? I was really looking forward to that. Anyway, I don't think it's going rain today." He laughed slightly, standing in the middle of the small area. "Lighten up. I think it's snow. Now do you want your present or not?"

She blinked, and then smiled, before walking towards him.

"And here's me thinking you forgot!" She laughed, ruffling his hair lightly.

"Me, forget, never!" He chuckled, before covering her eyes. She took the hint and closed them, covering Hikaru's hand with her own, and she felt it slip away from her face, as he moved around behind her. "So why did you give up?"

"I got scared. Sorry..." She felt her scarf disappear, and something cold and metal replace it, giving her goose bumps. She allowed herself to look and she saw a silver chain necklace, with a small heart charm.

"It's a heart locket." He murmured from behind her, wrapping his arms around her. "Unoriginal, but you're incredibly hard to shop for. Anyways, instead, you have to sing for me sometime. Maybe not now, but when I ask, you have to sing for me, kay?"

"Sorry. I will. And as for the shopping thing..." She laughed, leaning back so her head rested on his shoulder. "I'll try and be more obvious next time."

"Please." He smirked, pressing his lips to her cheek.

"Thanks." She whispered against his ear. "I love it." He smiled slightly, and they just stood there for a moment.

"So where's mine?" He demanded, cutting through the silence with pure bad timing.

"Patience isn't wasted on you I see." Rose commented dryly, turning to face him while pulling away. He smirked, affirming her statement. She was about to take it from her bag and give it to him when something cold landed on her nose. "Huh?" She looked up and saw a sudden out pour of snow loom over them. "Oh wow!" She breathed, as Hikaru too looked up. He smiled and pulled her back into an embrace.

"I can wait a little longer I guess." He mumbled, before kissing her forehead tenderly. She nestled into his neck, and smiled into the embrace as the snow fell around them.

"If you really want to know what it is, it's a..."

"Don't tell me!" He whined, squirming against her. "Know what, just give it me. Now."

"Isn't it funny when we have similar ideas?" She grinned, taking out a small wrapped box. He tore at the paper in excitement, and opened the box. Inside was a small blue pendant, which he immediately pulled over his head, grinning.

"Blue is my favorite color." He stated.

"I know that. That's why I got you a blue pendent." She said slowly, smirking. "See what I did there?"

"Ha ha." He mumbled sarcastically, pouting. Rose smiled to herself, shaking her head in amusement before moving in for another hug. "Are you alright?" He mumbled softly, stroking her hair. She bit her lip and nodded.

"Never better. I like it here, remember?"

He blushed slightly, but smiled nonetheless.

"Perfectly." He took his finger, placed it under her chin, and guided her face up to meet his. He pressed a small kiss against her lips, and she smiled, before pressing hers determinedly against his. It lasted a few moments, before she pulled back again, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Hika-kun... I'm scared. What happens next? I don't know what's happening with my father, and Knife, but it isn't over. It's barely begun. I just..." She paused. "I love you. Whatever happens next, remember that. Promise?"

There was a small silence.

"Rosa-kun... No matter what happens next, I'm not going to let it hurt you, or take you away from me. I promise I won't forget, as long as you'll always remember that I feel the same. Don't be afraid. I'll always be here for you. Always."

"Say it. Aloud." She asked softly, putting her hand on his cheek.

"I love you." His voice was calm, controlled, with no hesitation. She smiled.

"I love you too. Merry Christmas Hika-kun."

"Merry Christmas Rosa-kun."

At that point, Alexander left his hiding position in the forest, and walked away. He had seen enough.

--

Kaoru had a faint idea of where Hikaru and Rose were, and so he took Becca by the wrist to grab her attention and told her not to worry about them.

"Like I would!" She laughed. "I saw them leave. Actually, Rose was a bit surprised. Hikaru just dragged her off."

"I expected no less from him." Kaoru giggled. Other than Kyoya, they were the only ones left.

"You know, Hikaru's been very different since Rose got here." Kyoya mentioned socialably, typing away on his laptop.

"He has. He won't admit it though." Kaoru smirked, sitting next to him. "He's very defensive over it."

"Have they said the 'l' word yet?" Becca asked. "She won't tell me."

"From what I could tell from Hikaru's bubbling rant of joy and love, yes. She was the first one to say it apparently." The younger twin giggled slightly as he remembered the almost psychotic brother in the early hours of that morning.

"That's so like her. The guy should say it first!" Becca sighed, crossing her legs.

"Well, he kissed her before she said it, if it helps." Kyoya filled in blandly. The two younger teenagers looked across at him in shock.

"How the hell do you know?" Kaoru exclaimed, eyes wide. Kyoya snorted.

"I saw it from the window. It was sickeningly cutesy. Tamaki would have drooled over it." He stated venomously, typing furiously.

"... Why are you so het up about it?" Becca asked slowly. Kyoya's typing grew more forced and quick. Kaoru's eyes grew wide.

"... Wait... the uplink, the anger, it makes sense... You love Rose!"

His laptop was slammed shut.

"I cannot believe you are so blind!" He roared, grabbing Kaoru by the collar and pulling him face to face. "When Rose is happy, Hikaru is happy, and when Hikaru is happy, who in turn is then happy?"

Becca inhaled sharply, then backed away slowly, eyes fixed on Kaoru.

"... I am." His reply was whispered and shocked. Kyoya slowly lowered him now, regaining some form of composure.

"I apologise for my behaviour." He grunted. "Excuse me. I must get back home before my sister begins to search for me."

There was silence between the three as Kyoya left, and Kaoru sat, eyes wide, mouth agape. She looked across at him, unsure, and as soon as Kyoya was out of earshot, she broke the sudden silence.

"... D-do you l-like h-him?"

Kaoru said nothing for a moment, before he slowly sighed and looked across at her.

"No."

Becca calmed slightly, and watched him for a moment.

"Do you like anyone?"

...

"Y-yes."

--

When Rose got home, she found a note that said 'Number 12'.

--

**OOOH!**

**Plot twist is a-coming people. It's COMING :O.**

**So yeah. What was Alexander doing there?! **

**Well, I know. Kind of a dumb question to ask. Sorry.**

**I suggest when a number comes up, you Google the corresponding song and listen to it. It helps show how much Becca really knows Rose, and it relates to the story. This one is 'If I never knew you' as performed by 'The Cheetah Girls'. Lame, yes, but it totally fits with Rose and Hikaru atm. :D**

**Don't give number 13 too much thought until it comes up.**

**The album made is actually the soundtrack for this story! Just in a different order, with a few more tracks. I'll process a list and do what I can on YouTube to get it to you all. This includes new character songs that reflect new changes now events have taken place. Eg: Tamaki will have something about his love for Haruhi because he feels it defines him. Etcetera etcetera... Explanations for all of these will be on my page if you are confused.**

**Secret Valentine – We The Kings**

**Broken Minor - Elliot Minor**

**Once upon a broken heart - Beu Sisters**

**You Raise Me Up - Westlife**

**If I never knew you – Cheetah Girls **

**Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**

**Halo – Beyonce**

**Kiss the Rain – Yiruma**

**Shiver – Elliot Minor**

**Discover (why the love hurts) – Elliot Minor**

**The Dancer – Elliot Minor**

**I believe – Elliot Minor**

**Solaris – Elliot Minor **

**Tethered – Elliot Minor**

**Love Again – Alesha Dixon (Rosemarie Cooper's Character Song)**

**Minority – Green Day (Rebecca Donald's Character Song)**

**Good Old Fashioned Lover Boy – Queen (Tamaki Suoh's Character Song)**

**Electric High – Elliot Minor (Hikaru Hitachiin's Character Song)**

**Scream – Zac Effron (Kaoru Hitachiin's Character Song)**

**Miss Independent – Kelly Clarkson (Haruhi Fujioka's Character song)**

**Time of your life – Green Day (Kyoya Ootori's Character Song)**

**Give and take – Forever the sickest kids (Alexander Knife's Character Song) ****

**Footprints in the sand – Leona Lewis (Lilly Cooper's Character Song)**

********(WARNING, SPOLERS. ALSO KEY TO UNDERSTANDING NUMBER 21. MY ADVICE – WAIT UNTILL MORE IS REVEALED ABOUT ALEXANDER. OR JUST READ. I DON'T CARE PERSONALLY.)** _I understand this one will be the hardest to interpret, so let me explain this one here. This describes his slow decent to madness, as he becomes more twisted and confused about the truth, and this insanity makes him decide the thing that makes him come to Japan (trying not to give too many spoilers, haha), and how in his twisted state, he believes Rose was his best friend and was stolen from him._

_**(The above list is the soundtrack for this story, and is not the numerical list for the songs Becca burnt to a CD. That list is as follows: **_

_**The Dancer – Elliot Minor**_

_**I believe – Elliot Minor**_

_**Tethered – Elliot Minor**_

_**Shiver – Elliot Minor**_

_**Secret Valentine – We The Kings**_

_**Check Yes Juliet – We The Kings**_

_**Discover (why the love hurts) – Elliot Minor**_

_**Halo – Beyonce**_

_**Solaris – Elliot Minor**_

_**If I never knew you – Cheetah Girls **_

_**Kiss the Rain – Yiruma**_

_**Message – Unknown )**_

**The chapter after I put a song at the end, I will include an analysis of why that song is related in the ANs next chapter, in case you don't understand.**

**I know that there is a LOT of the new Elliot Minor album in there. My brother has it and we play it in the car. It is actually amazing, and fits well with this story. So yeah. Go listen to it. It's called 'Solaris' and there are 12 tracks of awesome. **

**Ahahaha, I have the end for this story written. I just need to write the rest of it!**

**Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you've had a great day, filled with merriment and such.**


	15. Unwanted Physical Contact

**Okay, as promised, I will explain why 'If I never knew you' fits with the last chapter. Sigh. Bored.**

**It's a song about how one person changed a girl's outlook on life, and how everything is great with them, because they understand the true meaning of love. That is what Rose realises Hikaru has done for her after everything with Alexander. She says 'I love you' without 'I think' at the beginning. However, she needs affirmation he feels the same, and requests he says 'I love you' out loud.**

**Blah blah blah.**

**I own nothing.**

**Chapter 15! If you forgot, this if no one guesses the John and Edward reference in the 12****th**** chapter by the time I've finished and posted the next chapter... then no one won. :O So sad...**

**So yeah. Enjoy :D**

**---**

"Kaoru..." Hikaru nudged his brother's sleeping face. "Kaaaoooruu..."

"I will hit you."

Ah. Not so sleeping.

"Someone's grumpy!" Hikaru pouted, before poking his brother's nose very deliberately. Kaoru scowled.

"I swear to god..."

"Plaaay with meeee!" He cried, shaking his younger twin restlessly, who sleepily glanced at the clock.

"It's ten in the morning. It's also Sunday. Go back to sleep, or call Rose, because I like to enjoy my time like a normal human being." He said, rather snippily.

"But that's the thing, I'm completely wide awake, bored shitless, and Rose is at church until noon!" The elder of the two whined, and took to shaking his sibling once again.

"Rose is Christian?"

"I asked her about that. She started raving about how she was 'Anglican' and it should be referred to that way. I was a little intimidated. That's why she and Becca were late to the park too. Rose forced Becca to go to church with her."

"I always wondered about why she insisted on praying before she went to sleep when she came round."

"Uh huh. Now play with me!"

"God damn it Hikaru!"

-

It was New Years Eve, and Becca was due home. The host club faithfully escorted her to the airport, and after a bone crushing hug from Rose, a timid hug from Haruhi, a devouring hug from Tamaki, a nod from Kyoya and a double bear hug from the twins, she was on her flight to England.

"Are you okay Rose?" Haruhi broke the unsure silence between them. The only remaining English native shrugged.

"I suppose. I do miss her a lot when she isn't around, but there isn't much I can do." She sighed, leading the group out of the airport dejectedly. "I'm glad she spent Christmas up here though. It wouldn't be the same without Becca's Mega mix of Awesome."

"That's a shockingly crap name." Hikaru giggled.

"I was nine!" Rose snapped. The older twin quietened. "Anyway, we text all the time, so it's not like I can get rid of her."

"So how come she didn't spend Christmas with her family?" Kyoya sniped, cutting through the conversation sharply. "I would assume that it is customary even in England to spend the Holidays with family."

"Well, it is." Rose half smiled. "However, when you're without family it gets tricky. She lives at the Children's Home down town from where I used to live, and there they give every child who lives there some form of skill, like Music lessons, or Karate Classes. Becca chose the dance classes, and we met when I started a month after she did. I think I was eight at the time."

"I... didn't know that. What happened to her parents?" Kaoru frowned, concern clouding his eyes.

"They sexually abused her when she was five or six years old. She still remembers it." She mumbled, looking down. "It took her a while to admit it to me. We had been best friends since the day we met, a-and it was five years after she told me. It's horrible, knowing that something like that happened to someone I care so much about... but I know she's strong enough to get through it."

"That's sweet."

The group froze at the new voice, unfamiliar to all but two.

"Well, quite." Rose's frosty reply stung her throat and she felt the twins move either side of her as she turned around.

"I remember when we were such great friends Rosy." Alexander laughed, with a strangely calm expression. It just scared Rose more. "What happened?"

"... We weren't friends. It was kind of an arranged marriage?" She was slightly unsure of herself as he suddenly laughed an uncharacteristic laugh.

"Yes, but you and I both know we had deeper feelings then that. It's just a shame you moved, we'd be married by now!"

Rose's face contorted to one of confusion and disgust.

"Are you drunk? Or... high?" She asked rather shrilly. She was incredibly uncomfortable.

"No no. Your father wanted to see me for a meeting of some kind, and I thought I'd say hello to my old best friend!" he grinned sloppily, before frowning. "Although I did see you with a boy two days ago- oh, it was YOU! You must be Hikaru Hitachiin's brother, I met him at the Japanese English relations ball."

Hikaru rolled his eyes.

"I am Hikaru." He stated coldly. "It's called hair dye. That's my brother."

"OH! I didn't recognise you with the hair, I apologise!" Alexander beamed innocently. "I should have realised from the way you were all over her like you were at the ball- Rosy! What an adorable necklace!"

The host club just watched the conversation in shocked silence, divulging the hidden snide comments underneath the cheery tone.

"Urh, thanks." She mumbled, hand to the back of her head. "It was a gift."

"From Hitachiin I expect!" Alexander laughed heartily. "Trying to steal my girl are you?" He pulled Rose into an affectionate embrace.

"Pardon? I'm not your girl, thank you very much!" She struggled in his grasp, and Hikaru had a face like a slapped behind. "Let go of me! And stop calling me Rosy!"

"If you wouldn't mind letting go of her now? Yeah, thanks." The elder Hitachiin hissed, pulling her out of his grasp and behind him. "I don't know what game you're playing, but stay away from her!"

Alexander frowned.

"You mean... you don't know?"

Silence.

"Know what?" Rose's eyes were wide and confused, unsure of what was to come.

"Oh! Mr Cooper hasn't told you yet, sorry!" He grinned again, ruffling her hair. Hikaru batted his arm away. "I'll mention to him to talk to you, I'm sure you'll be thrilled! I shouldn't ruin the surprise, see you later!" He turned to leave, letting Rose relax a little, until he turned back around a different, more Alexander like intimidation etched in his face. "One more thing Hitachiin. Don't be so sure she's yours."

They waited until he was completely out of range, before Rose burst out laughing.

"He's actually gone mental. This is hilarious!"

"Glad you think it's funny. I don't." Hikaru muttered, shuffling off. The rest of the host club followed after. Rose paused, before running to his side.

"Hika, calm down. It might be a load of talk." She gripped him arm to get his attention.

"I don't think so." He grunted in frustration. "What does your Dad need to talk to you about? And what was with his attitude? He was so excited I might call it camp – so not like him. And he was totally hitting on you! I thought he didn't like you anyway. Besides, he was the one who-"

"Shut up Hika." Rose cut him off. "He can't do anything." He stopped walking, grabbed her wrist and pulled her to face him. The others backed away slowly, sensing an argument.

"He just did! How are you so nonchalant about this!? Do you not care that he's got something planned?! Just two days ago, you were telling me you were shit scared of something like this happening!"

"I still am!"

"Well here it is. And you don't give a damn!"

"I do give a damn; I'm just not letting it get to me!"

"Why the hell not!?"

"Because..."

"Well?!"

...

"Because I know you won't let him hurt me again."

Her final answer was soft and meek so only Hikaru could hear it; she looked down, her hair covering her flushed face like a veil.

"Ever since you said that, I-I've not been worried, or scared, because I trust you. I know you'd save me."

The silence echoed between them for a moment, and just when Kaoru was about to sneak over to break the tension, Hikaru pulled her into a hug, unexpectedly, purely on impulse. She sniffed slightly in his shirt.

"Sorry. I'll be more wary." She mumbled into his chest, and he laughed softly.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have panicked like that."

In the corner, Tamaki and Kaoru were 'awwh'ing at the sight, Kyoya looked as though he might be ill, and Haruhi?

Just rolled her eyes.

--

"Do you want to come in for a bit guys?" Rose smile nervously as the Hitachiin limousine pulled up at her house. They had given her a lift back and she had noticed one little detail.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru leant over his brother to see her. She coughed.

"Well, that's his car." She pointed briskly. "And you can see him through my Dad's study window- He's waving. My lord."

"We can spare five or ten minutes!" Kaoru said cheerfully. Hikaru beamed.

"Sounds good." The three piled out the limo, the twins on either side of the nervous girl. Hikaru waved back to Alexander in a sarcastic manner, making Rose laugh, when her father came to the window, and raised an eyebrow. The twins affirmed themselves by each slinging an arm around her shoulders. She grinned at her father innocently, and he shut the curtains.

"Sociable." Hikaru dryly commented.

"To the extreme." Kaoru giggled. Rose laughed at the two, and the front door swung open before they could reach it.

"_Rosemarie. I have something to discuss with you concerning-..."_ Her father began to reach for her wrist to pull her inside of the building and into his study.

"_It can wait. I have guests." _She edged away, smiling her 'dazzling photo shoot' smile. He scowled, and placed his hands firmly on either side of her face, shocking the twins.

"_This is of great importance!" _He scolded, eyes wide. _"More important than you running around like a whore with these infidels!"_

"_Excuse me?!" _She pulled away from his grip, eyes flashing with white fury. _"I'll ask you not to insult my friends – and, as a matter of fact, my boyfriend."_

Mr David Cooper was silent for a moment, digesting this new piece of information. She took the opportunity to storm past him, dragging the twins with her. Alexander stepped out in front of them, smiling joyously.

"Rose! How lovely to see you again." He grinned down at them, being a good bit taller than the twins.

"Sorry, but there's somewhere she needs to be. Away from you." The twins chided, lifting Rose (who squeaked, but then started laughing) and prancing away with her held between them.

-

"What are you going to do?" Kaoru frowned, as they sat in her room, her again on the bed, the twins on the sofa. She too, frowned, and thought for a moment.

"Well, I'll probably be right in thinking that he'll be staying here for the next few nights." She scowled, pulling her legs round so she was sat cross legged. "I'll just have to live with it."

"Stay with us." The two boys chimed, but she shook her head.

"I should get it over with. I'll have to face it eventually." She declined, sighing.

"You should see what's happening. Why they want to talk to you. Now." Hikaru instructed, pointing at the door. She shook her head again.

"... If it's alright, can I stay with you just for tonight, let my Father cool off after I told him I was no longer 'available' as it were... and I can find out tomorrow?" The boys nodded, Hikaru looking slightly abashed.

"That's what you were fighting about?" He frowned.

"No, I said it and he went into a silent shock." She laughed nervously. "I'd stay away from him if I were you..." Hikaru paled, much to Kaoru's amusement.

"Err... so you're coming to ours for the night?" He hastily changed the subject, which didn't go unnoticed by either party in the room.

"If that's okay..." She felt slightly awkward and intrusive, but they assured her it was fine, and they'd be back to pick her up in half an hour. They left – presumably to warn the maids and get them to set up the guest room – and Rose fell back onto her bed, a heavy sigh pushing through her teeth. She enjoyed the lethargic feeling for a moment, before pulling herself up, and packing her overnight bag.

-

"Hey Kao, when we go to get her, can I go on my own?"

"... Surre... can I ask why?"

"Not yet. I want to test if it works first."

"What are you...!"

"Shhh."

"Hikaru-!"

"SHHH!"

"Why are you-!"

"SHHHHHHHHH!"

"... You're doing it on purpose."

"Took you long enough."

"That's mea-!"

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

-

"Oi! Juliet!" And a small ball of paper hit her window. She laughed, and moved out to the balcony, leaning over the edge to see Hikaru waving cheerily. "You coming or what?"

"I'll be right down!" She called, before she turned to the balcony door to see – guess who – Alexander, blocking her exit.

"Now where oh where are you going princess?"

She paled.

"U-um... Hika-kun!?" She backed away from him, leaning against the balcony wall with her bag firmly over her shoulder.

"Going out?" He sneered, placing a finger under her chin tauntingly. She looked down, away from him, but he guided her face up again to face his. Hikaru was going mental from the courtyard below. She couldn't hear. She was frozen to the spot, petrified. "Shame. I thought we could catch up a little, you know, old friends and all." Her breath hitched as he put his other hand on her head, rubbing her hair between his fingers. "You think so?"

She finally moved, shaking her head desperately. He tutted.

"Hey, Hitachiin!" He called down to Hikaru over her shoulder, before pulling her into his chest and side stepping, so Hikaru had the perfect view of the two. "You still sure she's yours?"

"Positive. Let go of her!" Hikaru cried, attempting to scale the height from the limited resources the wall offered. Alexander smirked.

"Really?" He laughed, forcing her face upward again. She audibly whimpered, eyes watering. She tried to pull away but he was far too strong. "Rosemarie... shush... I'm just trying to show you how much I love you..."

She gasped, and he took the opportunity to force his mouth on hers, holding her so tightly she couldn't breathe. She vaguely heard something fall – presumably the dark haired male attempting to rescue her. Twisting her head to the side to break the kiss, she called out to Hikaru again, almost screaming.

"JUMP DOWN!" He yelled, fist clenched. She inhaled slowly.

"Would you? Do you trust him to catch you?" Alexander hissed in her ear, before pressing his lips to her cheek.

"E-easily." She stuttered, before driving her knee up in between his legs. He recoiled sharply, lying back against the door to her room, and she pulled herself over the railings, lightheaded and dizzy, balancing on the edge of the balcony. "H-Hika?" She squeezed her eyes shut in a moment of trepidation.

"I'll catch you, just fall backwards!"

Even though he was yelling, and the distance swallowed the sound, it felt as though he had whispered each word carelessly in her ear. Keeping her eyes shut tight, she stepped backwards, and screamed.

"Oof!" Hikaru fell back with her weight, and the two lay on the floor of the courtyard, her eyes still clenched and her face streaming with hot tears. "I've got you. Come on, we better go." She nodded mutely, and they stood, his hand firmly locked in hers. They could still hear Alexander's taunting laughter as they began to leave, and then her father swung the front door open again.

"Hell..." she breathed softly, and Hikaru gripped her hand tighter.

"Just run." He hissed, and the two fled together, out the grounds and out to the street.

"W-Where's Kaoru?" She gasped, as he pulled her along determinedly.

"Home." He said sharply, as they rounded a corner, and finally stopped for breath, gasping and spluttering for breath.

"Hika, I... thank you..." She exhaled heavily, and he gave her a quick, one armed hug, before lifting her onto his back without her consent, and effectively 'piggy back' carried her all the way to the Hitachiin Residence.

-

Rose got a single text off Becca that evening. No matter how many times Rose rung, or messaged back, she got no reply.

'Number six'

---

**Annnd, that's the slightly short chapter 15 :) Hahaha**

**So, Alexander loves Rose? Is anyone not surprised?**

**Hmm... What next, I wonder...**

**(Number six = We the kings – Check Yes Juliet. See what I did there?)**

**Review?**


	16. Insight

**This WILL be quite a short chapter, and I apologise for that. However, I think what happens in it is vital for understanding the comments made at the end, so please don't feel mutinous! :D**

_**Might**_** have an advert appearing on YouTube made by my good friend Ellie, who Rose is slightly based on. It's her account, not mine, in fact she doesn't spend much time on it either, she has two favourites and no videos – because she's a freak :D with an obsessive and unhealthy crush on Hikaru. I mean really.**

**I LOVE YOU ELLIE 3**

**Anyway, the song the song the song...**

**Number seeeven wasn't it? Check yes Juliet?  
I think it was. I can't be bothered checking.**

**Well, you all know Hikaru sometimes refers to Rose as Juliet, so that's the whole name side of things, and it's all about how together they run away from their troubles just so they can be together away from her father and Alexander's prying eyes.**

**Ok? All good?**

**Great. I want to get writing.**

**I own nothing but my OCs. Obviously.**

**Or this would be real, not just Fan Fiction!**

**---**

I've known it for far too long. This seemingly unhealthy attraction to the younger Hitachiin. It causes me great distress, as you would imagine. I won't go into a soppy love rant about how his eyes shine or his hair falls that little bit differently than anyone else's, because I'm not a love struck teenage girl attempting to convince myself he's the only one for me dispute it only being a flimsy attraction in a form of a chaos bound crush.

After all, I am a love struck teenage boy attempting to convince myself he's NOT the only one for me despite it NOT being a flimsy attraction in a form of a chaos bound crush.

Damn Kaoru.

As I said, I have known it for far too long, however in this case, the 'it' is relative. It could either mean my attraction to Kaoru, or it could mean Kaoru's attraction to Rose.

In either case, it doesn't matter. Kaoru doesn't seem to realise his feelings for her, and thinks of them as a brotherly, 'I like her because she's a lovely friend and is my brother's girlfriend' thing. He thinks he sees her as a sister.

Another thing 'it' could mean is Becca's flimsy crush on Kaoru, believing she has some form of a chance. Outshined by your unintentional best friend. It must hurt. I can tell she sees it too.

Still, Rose remains oblivious. She does seem to be completely smitten by Hikaru, much to Kaoru's oblivious dismay.

Although, it does make me wonder.

Hikaru was the oblivious one about his crush on Haruhi when he first met him.

And now he fell for Rose instead.

Does that mean that they will contradict or mirror now, in that Kaoru will fall for someone soon after he learns of his crush on Rose, or he will truly love her endlessly.

Is he Hikaru's opposite or parallel in this case?

There is no way to tell.

Yet.

---

Rose, Rose, Rose. You've gotten all the boys falling for you, haven't you? It doesn't surprise me.

You're the best.

I'm the best.

We're meant for each other as a result of that.

It's like one of those cheesy American High School love stories. Head cheerleader and the surprisingly 'hot' (damn actors) geek who is a social outcast, and they fall for each other, and this and that, and there's a fight between the quarter back and the geek for the girl.

There's the obvious choice, the Quarterback, Hitachiin. The pretty, popular, physically perfect person who you claim you love, who you have dubbed 'Hika-kun'.

Perfect? Pathetic.

Then there is the geek, me, whom you would be the happiest with, whom with, you could become something of a goddess. Beauty and Brain. The perfect couple. Imagine the children.

We need no brawn in our life. We need nought but our love.

But, unbeknownst to most, I believe there is a third party for your affection. The floater, who believes she will end up with the quarter back, so has stepped back admirably.

The quarterback's best friend.

I don't know his name. I know he stepped to your side when I appeared at the airport, protectively, if not subconsciously.

He loves you too.

I think.

He is somehow related to the Hitachiin boy I think? In either case he is unimportant, for I love you, so you are mine, and not his, nor Hitachiin's.

I will claim you as my own.

You are not his girl.

The _geek_ will win.

The game has begun.

-

I'm not as oblivious to as people seem to think. I do realise my feelings for Rose. However, I know very well that Hikaru _loves_ her. My feelings are lesser than that. Far less. Ergo, Hikaru gets the girl.

It's not like I'm lonely. I've forced myself to see Rose as a sister, and I'm content with that. Hikaru means more than she does. I think Rose is beginning to equal herself with me in Hikaru's eyes, which I suppose is how it should be.

So, I'm okay with that.

Not all that sure about Becca and the Shadow King though.

I know they both like me.

I'm not BLIND.

Kyoya – I really don't feel anything for him. I'm straight, regardless of what the fan girls seem to think. Geez, incest, really? But really, I feel awfully pitying of Kyoya – I would hate his situation of unrequited feelings. I have the same with Rose I suppose, but I've moved on already, despite what some people seem to think.

So let's dispel that from our minds.

Becca, well, she's lovely. I don't know. I feel awful about what happened with her parents – and I felt a twinge of anger towards them, almost protective, like what I would feel if it was Haruhi, or Rose in her situation, which has _really_ confused me. I don't know if I like her though, I barely know her, and it's obvious she has all the 'bad boys' falling all over her in Britain.

I'm unsure.

Anyway – it doesn't matter. I don't want anything like a relationship at the moment.

But I know next time I see Kyoya it will be unbearable.

-

I hate this now.

I'm starting to detest myself for these feelings, this reliance I have on him. Before I met him, I was completely self reliant and totally self assured. I didn't need anyone, just Dad and I, happy. Now I need to know he's there, and that he's okay, for my mind to be at ease. I'm like some lovesick little child.

And I hate it.

But, I suppose, whenever I look up, and into his eyes, I don't mind as much.

I hate the control he has over me.

But I suppose, somehow, I do love him.

Actually, that's why I hate him.

Wow this was short. I guess it only takes a little bit of writing to describe how I feel.

Still hate him.

Damn rich bastard.

-

It's difficult to explain my emotion on this matter. I know the one word that describes it, but there are so many levels to it just one word underestimates the power it has.

I'm being ever so slightly 'sappy' as she would put it, but hey, even these apparently over emotional words are inadequate at describing the pure feelings of **love** that I wish to shower upon her until the day she dies.

But if I use all the words that even slightly describe her, then I would be spending all my time writing them instead of spending the time with her.

So, I'll attempt to keep this blunt, as she would so sweetly do so.

Haruhi is my world and more. Really. I am the luckiest man in the world. The moment she came and chased me down in the carriage was the greatest moment of my life, even if I was petrified of her getting hurt in that fall. But in either case, she is safe, and she is mine.

She let me make our relationship public at last.

How life is good!

-

I'm scared. I'm really scared.

I'd never admit it – except from when I admitted it to Kaoru, but that's completely and utterly different because it's Kaoru – but when Rose told me that she completely trusted me to save her, I've been scared stiff. Because if something does happen, and I can't save her, I've not only lost her, I've betrayed her trust.

I'm shit scared.

But other than that (and the obvious problem of Alexander – what the hell is his problem?), life is actually perfect.

I have Rose, and I don't see us breaking up anytime soon, and I love her. Wow, I love her.

I have Kaoru, and despite whatever the hell he said in his sleep about us breaking apart (that worried me a touch), we're as close as ever. It's great, he and Rose seem to have this mutual understanding that I need time with both of them, and that neither comes before the other, and it's just amazing.

It helps that they get on really well. And I know there's nothing between them because I... well I know them. I can tell Kaoru HAD a thing for her, but it's passed, which is also brilliant.

I can honestly say everything's great.

So stay like this.

Forever.

Please?

-

It's become very clear to me that Alexander has dramatically changed. I never would have thought he'd love me. Does he even mean it?

I don't know.

I can't believe this has happened. Now, of all times, it had to happen, when I was so happy.

It's just my luck.

Father rung me about five minutes after Hika and I arrived at the Hitachiin estate. He (rather angrily) explained what was to happen.

I just... I don't...

I refused, obviously.

But then Alexander rung.

And... h-he has...

Oh god.

There's nothing I can do.

I love Hika so much, and I'm going to have to...

I can't...

I won't...

I-I have to though... there's nothing else I can do.

He won.

He actually won.

And I'm completely defenceless.

Even if I told Hika, there is nothing he could do.

I can't tell him. It'd kill him.

But... Oh _Hika_...

Romeo and Juliet never did have a happy ending.

-

The geek always outsmarts the quarter back.

Prepare to lose her Hitachiin.

--

**ANND SCENE.**

**So, who thinks they know what has happened, and why Rose can't simply refuse?**

**TRY AND GUESS.**

**Also, I'm afraid no one won the John and Edward reference game. Because no one TRIED.**

**Pchht.**

**Rose's ringtone in Chapter 12, when Hikaru wakes her up in the middle of the night with the whole Romeo and Juliet scene, was a megamix of the songs John and Edward performed over the seven weeks they were in the live shows.**

**Better luck next time guys!**

**Review!**


	17. Ninja

She bundled up under the covers she was now quite used to – she slept in them every Friday night after all. Hot tears stung at her eyes painfully as she thought about the two phone calls she had received, in quick succession.

The first had been from her father, telling her of her predicament, and also how furious he was at her for running off like that with some boy he didn't know. She had blatantly refused the plan that he had involved her in, and hung up.

Soon after, Alexander followed up the call, speaking in Japanese, so she knew her father could not understand what he was saying. He confirmed the idea she had that he was insane. She could not refuse his terms. She was trapped. There was no option.

She began to cry silently, shaking slightly as she pulled the cover over her head so she felt less exposed, and her inaudible tears turned to quiet sobs, which she struggled to control. They were not hysterical or angry, just soft cries of pain, like that of someone with a broken heart.

Creaking, the door swung open, and she froze, silencing immediately.

"Rosa-kun, are you alright? I came to see if you were okay and I heard you crying outside..."

Hikaru grabbed the covers and flung them off her, exposing her in her nightgown clad form. She began to shake again, looking at him tearfully.

"H-hey Hika-kun." She mumbled incoherently, as he stood frozen as she began to dissolve into tears again.

"Rose!" He jerked awake, and leapt at her, hugging her tightly. "W-what's wrong?! Don't cry!" She laughed softly, burying her face in his neck. He could be so childish.

"I'm fine. Just... stay with me for a bit, okay?" She muttered softly, and he nodded eagerly, uncoiling himself from her so she could adjust herself to sit in between his legs, as they leant back against the headboard, his arms firmly locked around her. She smiled sadly, tears still streaming down her face, leaning into him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He mumbled, unsure of how to handle the situation.

"No. Not yet at least." Her vocal clearness surprised him, as usually when someone cried, their voice became thick with unwept sobs and tears. He had heard her cry, but she never spoke during tears – he recalled at the ball after she cried, her voice remained quite level. He put it down to her vocal training. "... Hika, you know what I said at Christmas?"

"Yeah?" He held her tighter in confusion, unsure where she was going in the topic.

"Remember it. For the next few months at least. Make sure you remember it."

There was silence for a few seconds, before an explosion of colour lit the room from outside the window, and Kaoru burst in yelling something about New Years and how it would be happy. Rose internally chiding him, saying he was wrong, but instead leapt up before being pushed down by an over excited Kaoru yelling 'Group hug'.

Rose allowed herself to be squashed between the two of them for a while.

-

When Rose awoke that morning, she awoke to something she would probably be describing to a therapist in years to come.

"_**Dun dun dun, doo doo dun dun, durr nerr..."**_

"_What the fresh he-!"_

"Wake up Rose!" Hikaru beamed as he burst through her door, dressed in all black.

"It's 2010! And you know what our New Years tradition is?" Kaoru soon joined him, in the matching all black jumpsuit.

"If it has anything to do with those atrocious outfits, I really don't." She quipped, leaning on her arm slightly.

"You fool! We're being NINJA'S!" They chorused, both offering her a hand to help her out of bed. "Join us!"

She watched them for a second. She then glanced at the clock, and then watched them again.

"_You IMBECILES!" _She glared at them right in the eye, spitting the words in fury, but not quite so angry she'd throttle them. A healthy (well, almost healthy) sort of anger. _"It's six in the morning and I'm woken up by you singing your own theme tune of ninjas just so you can try and get me to parade around – in my employers home – dressed as a ninja, simply to amuse you on New Years? It's the most idiotic, senseless thing I have ever heard of and I most certainly-!"_

"Rosa-kun... you're speaking English." Hikaru pointed out dryly. "Now go put on your ninja suit. It's in the bathroom."

She gaped at him silently.

"... Fine." She pouted, determinedly pulling herself from the bed and towards the bedroom's ensuite.

She'd be the best ninja ever, just to prove a point.

Soon after she left, she heard Kaoru snigger.

"... Rosa-kun?"

"Shut it."

--

It was a cold start to 2010, and after Rose had successfully managed to remove the black, skin-tight ninja suit (she'd make them pay, one of these days) she was dragged into a sleek black car, and taken half the way across the town, protests and questions ignored.

Actually, when she tried to open her mouth to speak, they would simultaneously clasp her mouth shut with their hands, giving a drawn out 'shhh' as an answer. She grunted in frustration, folding her arms and pouting against their skin, which made them giggle about how it tickles.

One of these days...

-

The Hitachiin Family car slid to a halt outside of Haruhi's apartment block, in line with many other vehicles of great attention grabbing prowess. They could vividly see Haruhi denying entry to Tamaki and Kyoya from their car seats.

"This way!" Kaoru grabbed her wrist and pulled her out, much to Rose's dismay, with Hikaru pushing from behind, inducing a small crash and pile up of the three of them on the side walk. Rose heaved herself from it, scowling.

"I am NEVER sleeping over at your again."

"You will come Friday!" They chimed happily, not really caring they were tangled on the floor.

"... I'm gonna talk to Haruhi over there. She might be more normal." She announced, spinning neatly on her heel and walking away from them towards the steps up to Haruhi's apartment.

"Rose!" Tamaki grinned, waving happily. "Come join us! You can see Haruhi's apartment pour le premier temp!"

"That was French Tamaki." Rose deadpanned. "And bad French at that, actually. Temp is time as in clocks and minutes and seconds and stuff. You mean as in for like, the first time, and..."

"He's already gone." Kyoya pointed out politely, indicating that he was huddled next to the open door, sulking in the corner of depression.

"Bless." Rose sniffed, not all that fussed. "Anyway, anyone know what I'm doing here? I was ambushed."

"Tamaki organized it. He wanted us to wish Haruhi a happy new year, and shower her with blessings she doesn't receive in the commoner world." Kyoya explained cooly. Rose blinked.

"... But, she would be happier with her parents today – right?"

_..._

_....._

_Chirp chirp...._

"My Dad works all the time at a gay bar." Haruhi said calmly, quite unaffected. "And my Mom died when I was litt-."

"I'm SO SORRY!" Rose gasped, hugging the fellow female at the ankles. "I'll never mention them again I promise I promise I promise..."

"Relax. You didn't know, and I'm okay with it now." The 'commoner' shook her ankle to send Rose sprawling backwards slightly. "And you're spending too much time with the twins."

"YAY! We're influencing her!" A chorus of joy from the twins appeared - apparently they finally decided to join them, as they sprung up, stood either side of the floor bound Rose.

"Oh good." She muttered sarcastically from the floor. Hikaru frowned slightly.

"What's with you today?" He nudged her with his foot. "You've been in a foul mood all day and quite frankly it's bugging me."

"Leave it." She grunted, pulling herself upright. Hikaru's frown deepened.

"Is this the ninja thing or-?"

"Leave it!" She hissed, giving him a foul glare. The lingering conversation died quickly. They all watched her for a second, her eyes sharp and angry.

"... This is about last night." Hikaru finally concluded. "Isn't it?"

"... As a matter of fact, it is." Rose muttered, shouldering past them and running from them. She didn't care where, she didn't care how, she just couldn't stand the presence of them all with knowing what was about to happen. It hurt too much now. She heard the twins call for her, and her phone bleeped a few times. It finally rang out with the John and Edward mega-mix, but she couldn't bring herself to answer. Silently, she stopped and fell to her knees, tears inaudibly streaming across her flushed red cheeks. "_This can't be happening_."

"Rose! Damnit did you have to run?" She felt someone/something lift her suddenly, and before she could scream, Hikaru span her round. So, she was lifted off the ground, facing him – who seemed rather annoyed, quite fairly – with no means of escape, his hands supporting her under her arms. Squirming to no avail, she quickly came to the conclusion she was struck.

"... Hi."

"Is that all you have to say? You cry all the time, you're irritable, you run off, and you won't tell me what's going on! And all you have to say is 'hi'?!"

Perhaps he was a little more than annoyed.

"I... don't want to talk about it." She mumbled slightly. "Please may you put me down?"

"Not until this is sorted. Hopefully soon, my arms hurt." They unwillingly giggled, still both reserved.

"Seriously, can we not talk about it yet?" Rose pleaded, looking away anxiously. "You don't want to hear it yet, trust me."

He put her down but kept a firm grip under one arm so she could leave, and used his other hand to force her to look at him. Not moving his hand, he looked her head in the eye.

"You will tell me soon. Right?"

He didn't seem angry, he seemed worried. Scared, even.

"I just don't want you to get hurt." He mumbled abashedly. She found herself smiling despite herself.

"I will tell you. Just not yet... I want to be oblivious for a while if I can." His eyes widened at how thick her voice sounded from tears – a complete change to her usual control. He pulled her into a hug (something he REALLY enjoyed doing) and stroked her hair softly as she began to smile slightly again. "Can't get away from you, can I?"

"No. I'm always there."

There was a brief, comfortable silence.

"You know, Tamaki thought that by last night, you meant that I molested you or something."

"Well, I'll just have to tell him it's true-hah!"

"ROSA-KUN, GET BACK HERE!"

"Catch me if you ca-an Hika-kun!"

-

"Rose!" Kaoru called, and she looked toward the younger twin. "I have a text from Becca. It's in English, so I don't understand, but...

"Give it here!" Rose droned, and glanced at it, before her eyes widened. "That sneaky... Thanks Kaoru! I've been waiting for that!" She tossed the phone carelessly for him to catch in an Olympic style dive, and flipped on her ipod.

'_Number eight... Halo!'_

-

**Urgh; found that hard to write.**

**On the plus side – SNOW DAY! I'm off school :D**

**Eight is Halo by Beyonce.**

**Look it up :D This is more of a whole how Rose sees Hikaru rather than the situation thing. If anything, a reminder of their relationship.**

**Ok?**

**I don't have to describe it next chapter?**

**Brilliant.**

**Reviews make happy and happy makes chapters :3**

**Peace and love**

**x**


	18. It will get worse before it gets better

**Chapter... 18? See, I don't know because my laptop broke, which is why Updates will slow to whenever I can get on my mother's computer and until my laptop will be fixed. AND I CAN'T CONNECT TO THE INTERNET PROPERLY YET so I can't check which chapter this is, AND my plot outline I spent HOURS writing so I didn't get lost is on MY laptop and not my Mum's. –Silent fury at myself for not putting it all on a pen drive or something- I miss my laptop... –sniff-**

**Anyway, did I explain the song at the end of the last chapter? I think I did. If I didn't I'll post it next chapter – because I don't have my soundtrack document wth all the details on it for me. All my resources... –cry- Let this be a lesson to back up all your work!**

**I own nothing (YouTube – there is a reference, or John and Edward included), not even my resources – but I do own my OCs, Rose, Alexander, Becca, Lilly, and their back ground and families. I also own this plotline.**

**SIGH. Life is hard.**

**--**

Rose plugged herself into her iPod dejectedly as she watched them talk. Her father rested his hand on her foes shoulder proudly, squeezing it supportively. Blasting John and Edward YouTube rips into her ears, she muted the sound of their talks, ignoring the flash of gold in Alexander's tight fist. Folding herself into a small ball almost, knees to her chest, arms wrapped around them, face half buried in her folds of body, she fought tears determinedly – reasoning with herself, she had decided before she became included in this little chat that she had cried enough now, and had been caught twice by Hikaru, and didn't want him to see her cry again. Ever. She watched their lips mouth soundless words of approval of their new found plan, and she could see the glint in Alexander's eye, flashing with the knowledge he had a back up that Rose would never refuse with, her father oblivious to that one fact.

Her father turned to her, smile disappearing. Wordlessly, he reached out and tugged the earplugs from her ears.

"_Insolent girl. Stop listening to that rubbish and pay attention_." He snapped, and she looked away, not wanting him to see how much his patronizing tone effected her. "_You should be grateful we're doing this- you have a chance to redeem yourself after getting that irresponsible hooligan as a boyfriend. What was aspiration again?"_

"_He wants to take over his mother's fashion design business with his brother Kaoru. They're good; some of their designs are..."_ She was interrupted by a short laugh as her father turned away, uninterested.

"_How... feminine of them."_He chucked shortly. Rose's face flushed with anger.

"_Oh, sorry. I forgot that you don't understand art and design very well."_She criticised openly, moving her legs from their folded position to cross them in front of her, balanced neatly on the sofa with her arms pressed downward defiantly. Her father's eyes narrowed.

"_What a bad influence your new friends are on you. You've become such a back talking common little girl. Complete with tantrums. How kind of them."_ She bit her lip, inwardly screaming at his patronizing tone and snide comments.

"At least I'm not a money hungry bastard who takes out his anger about losing the only person he really loved on his daughter." She mumbled under her breath, sure to use Japanese so he wouldn't understand. Alexander raised an eyebrow warningly, and she silenced.

"_Well, at least your Japanese has improved."_Her father commented dryly. She cringed. "_Anyway, have you prepared?"_

"_Yes. I have warned the school, and my last event is the night before we leave."_Rose said coolly, standing to leave. "_I don't see why you would need me here any longer."_

"_No. I have all I need to know – all I wanted was knowledge of the school if I'm honest."_He smirked "_I wouldn't trust you with any other information. Heard from Lilly recently?"_

Rose's breath hitched, and she looked away, her demeanour momentarily hit.

"_... No. You know I haven't. Have either of you?"_

She stared hard at Alexander, whose face was the image of innocence.

"_Actually, I brought it up because she's gone missing. I thought you might have been concealing her somewhere within this building."_

She gasped slightly, knowing exactly what had happened, and the realization there really was nothing to save her now hitting her like a brick. Quickly rearranging her view, she shook her head.

"_N-no. Her location remains a mystery to me."_She mumbled, before putting her hand to a head, almost holding herself upright. "_Excuse me."_She pushed through them, reaching for the door, before she felt someone grip her wrist, pulling her back.

"_One more thing."_Alexander's snakelike smile haunted her, as he tightened the grip on her. "_Will you marry me?"_As Rose had classed as the inevitable, he offered the gold glint in his fist to her, the gold ring shining against his pale cold hand, catching in the light.

"I suppose I have no choice." She hissed, Alexander immediately understanding her reason for the Japanese. He grinned cruelly. "After all, if I say no, you'll kill her, right? You cold blooded bastard."

"You've made me the happiest man alive." He commented dryly, a perfect imitation of her father's patronizing tone. He slid the ring over her finger harshly, twisting it, as if sealing it to her finger. "_No taking it off this time, okay?"_

"_Whatever."_She finally managed to pull her wrist free, and slammed the door behind her in repulsion. She immediately took her phone out, with every intention of ringing Hikaru, running for the door, but as she was about to press the small green button that would call him, her finger froze.

She couldn't.

Not yet, at least.

Flipping through her address book, she arrived upon Haruhi's home number.

_Brring_

_Brring._

She was out the door, signalling for one of the family cars to roll around to the front.

"**Hello?"**

Rose smiled at her friend's voice – she needed a friend right now.

"Haruhi, can I come over? I know it's sudden, b-but I need to talk to s-someone, a-and..."

"**Sure. I've been meaning to ask you something anyway."**Even Haruhi's blunt voice and dry statements were a comfort right now. She slipped into the expensive black car, thanking her friend joyously. **"Just warning you, Tamaki is here at the moment."**

"That's fine. In fact, that's great – I was going to ask his advice anyway." Rose leant forward and instructed the driver to go to the apartment block. "I'm not interrupting anything am I?"

"**No, he just came round to attempt to persuade me to wear this ridiculous dress for the back to school ball."**

She laughed slightly. **"That's what I wanted to ask you about actually, you have much more appropriate taste than the twins and Tamaki put together..."**

"Relax, I already covered you. I have a lovely silver dress with your name on it. I'll help you get ready again if you like."

"**Please do, the twins would make me look as provocative as possible."**

The car rolled to a stop.

"I'm here now, so we'll continue this conversation inside." Rose almost laughed at the squeals of 'those bastards aren't going anywhere near my princess' from Tamaki. She hung up before she could reply, and told the driver to return to the estate and not to tell anyone of her whereabouts.

-

"So what's up?" Haruhi asked bluntly, passing Rose a small tea cup filled with a pungent smelling aroma. She sipped it, before smiling softly into the drink.

"Earl Grey? That's an English blend." She mumbled softly into the smoke coloured drink. Tamaki raised an eyebrow.

"Rose?"

She stared into the drink intently, as if it held the answer to her problems, until she saw a small drop of clear liquid drop into the tea, sending ripples through the tea cup slowly. She raised a hand to her face. Tears. She wiped them quickly, mumbling an apology.

"I am engaged to be wed." She finally announced. Jaws dropped.

"Did Hikaru propose?!?" Tamaki (densely) squealed.

"Don't be retarded." Haruhi glared at him tactfully. "Um... Did he?" Rose laughed in a bittersweet sort of way.

"No. Hikaru doesn't know anything about this." Rose explained emotionlessly, eyes resting on her cup. "I'm to be married in England, two weeks from tomorrow."

"So soon." Tamaki murmured.

"That's why I wanted your advice Tamaki." She finally looked up, meeting his violet gaze. "Hik... The twins told me that you'd been in this situation before. Where you had to marry someone in order to see your mother? Well, Alexander... he kidnapped Lilly." Like the ripples of the tea against the cup, a flow of simultaneous gasps went through Haruhi and Tamaki. "And if I don't marry him, not only will I never see her again, he'll k-kill her." She visibly winced when she said it aloud.

Silence flooded the room.

"She's the only family I have that really cares about me." She finished lamely, looking for some sort of reassurance she was doing the right thing by marrying Alexander. "There's nothing I can do..."

Haruhi and Tamaki remained silent for a painfully long moment. It was only interrupted by Rose's phone bursting into a Jedward packed song.

She fumbled with it for a moment, before the colour drained from her face.

"Hello Hika." She muttered into it softly, Tamaki's eyes meeting hers. "No, I can't today... Not feeling too well." She coughed for emphasis. "Yeah. I'm gonna get some rest... okay." Suddenly she scrunched her eyes tight for a brief second. "... Love you too." Tamaki gave her a sympathetic nod. As she hung up the phone, she put her head in her hands for a moment, eyes shut tight. She felt someone's hand on her shoulder, and she looked up.

Tamaki smiled supportively.

"I know. I know exactly how you feel." He said softly. "And... I know that doesn't make it any easier for you, but... I think when Hikaru knows that it's for Lilly's life, he won't be angry. He won't be at all blaming towards you. He'll just..." He paused for a moment, concern for his 'son' flooding his eyes. "Well, it'll break his heart."

Rose remained silent as he spoke, before tears flooded her eyes. Haruhi stood, feeling strangely nostalgic.

"I think you should tell him." She announced, causing the two Europeans to look across at her interestedly. "Imagine if he found out some other way, and didn't get the full story – you're already becoming a mini celebrity for all your modelling with the Hitachiin Fashion industry. It'll be all over the news soon enough, and I'm quite sure the blackmail won't be included." Rose nodded slowly.

"You're right. I've no doubt in my mind he'll call again in around twenty seconds anyway, so I'll ask him to meet me somewhere or something-!" Her eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply in a micro second.

"What?" Tamaki demanded. "What is it?"

"You... He... Li- Oh crap, listen, you can't tell anyone what I told you. You know, about the black mail. He said if I told anyone... Especially if I told... Oh crap oh crap oh crap..." She panicked, restlessly jumping up, splashing her shirt with the earl grey tea.

"Okay, relax!" Haruhi grabbed her shoulders, holding her still. Rose's face was still white with trepidation. "We'll stay quiet about the kidnap. Right Tamaki?"

"Sure." Tamaki nodded in confirmation, and Rose relaxed slightly. "But that means Hikaru will think that you want to marry him... He's going to be furious."

Rose was quiet for a moment.

"I know."

On cue, her phone blasted out the off tune but highly entertaining voices of the Grimes Brothers.

"Hey Hika. No, you don't need to come over; I'm just going to sleep it off."

--

"You sure? ... Alright. I'll talk to you later. Love you." Hikaru snapped the phone shut, and turned to Kaoru. "Looks like she's not ready to talk about it."

"She'll be ready when she's ready. I guess she just needs some space with this..." Kaoru shrugged, reaching across for the remote, which Hikaru quickly snatched, grinning mischievously at him twin, who rolled his eyes and made himself comfortable. The elder of the two flicked between channels, nothing of interest catching his eye. Kaoru disrupted the comfortable buzz of the television by his phone bleeping . He avoid Hikaru's inquisitive gaz as he checked his text inbox – a message from Kyoya. He hummed nervously, tapping the touch screen with his finger.

**Go to channel 83, Celebrity News Round. There is something you and Hikaru need to see. –Ootori.**

"Oddly formal of him. Signing with his last name." Hikaru giggled, reading over his brother's shoulder. Kaoru shrugged awkwardly, taking the remote and pressing eight and three in quick succession.

**-... The latest model to shoot to fame, Miss Rosemarie Cooper, is but in her second year of high school, and her father, David Cooper, the English Japanese Ambassador, says her studies have always mainly revolved around Music, Dance and Drama.**

"... Rose is famous now?" Hikaru tilted his head. "Wow, cool."

**However young she still may be, she's already been engaged once, and now is Re-engaged it seems, after a recent press conference from David Cooper himself. Subtitles will be shown as Cooper only speaks English.**

"_**I am announcing the re-enstated wedding between Alexander Knife, and my Daughter, Rosemarie Cooper. It is to my understanding that the quarrel that caused them to split previously has been resolved, so from through their own choice, they have decided to marry. The wedding will be very soon, the original date intended from the previous engagement..."**_

"... Hikaru?" Kaoru reached across, placing a hand concernedly on his brother's shoulder. Hikaru stayed silent, eyes scanning the subtitles as David continued to ramble on about the wedding. It was in two weeks. It was in England.

And everything had been finalized.

...

"DAMNIT!" He cursed, knocking some form of furniture over in fury as he jumped up and stored out of the room, dialling furiously.

--

"He's calling again?" Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Dedicated..." Rose glanced at the ID.

"No, this time it's... Kaoru." Rose blinked in surprise. She answered, and was greeted by screams of fury.

"**You're MARRYING HIM?! After EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED?! Hikaru just stormed off, I haven't a clue where he is, and you... You just... "**

In frustration, Rose hung up. She couldn't face this sort of thing right now.

"It'll be tough, but... It's a human life." Tamaki said softly.

"It's not just a human life. It's Lilly. And Lilly is more than just a human life." Rose mumbled softly, curling into the same ball she had when she had watched the moving lips of her father and fiancée. "I just wish I could explain..."

--

"Busy. Fuck that." Hikaru snarled, jamming it in his pocket and continued to beat a trail in the hall with his forceful steps towards the door. "What the fuck are you doing? I thought..." he stopped, before leaning against the wall, head lolling back. "I thought you loved me..."

'Did she though?' His head pounded as a theory became evident in his mind. 'Maybe, just maybe, she loved him all along. And she was so hurt after what happened, she was on the rebound or something, and made herself fall for me.' His eyes shut tightly, a sudden pain aching in his chest

--

Becca sent Rose a text, which only had a single number on it. The number fourteen.

**--**

**And there we go. We all know now.**

**The song is 'Kiss the Rain' by Yiruma. Just in case something else happens and I can't see this chapter again, I'll explain it.**

**It's lyricless, completely instrumental. (I'm aware lyricless isn't a word). It shows how there isn't words that describe the emotion and feelings each character is going though at the moment through this one event.**

**It's also in a major tonality (to those less knowledgeable in Musical Terms, a happier, more positive key) but at this same time**_**sounds**_**sad. So, even though it's something that should make people happy, a wedding, lalala, true love thing, it's still a very upsetting experience for everyone.**

**Make sense? Yes? Good.**

**I'll be gone now. Review with sympathy for my sad times.**


	19. Sing for me

It was the back to school ball that evening. Tomorrow, Rose would leave for England, and then get married to Alexander four days later.

The host club were attending, by flying over two days after her. Hikaru – at first – refused, but when Kaoru decided he wanted to go for some unknown reason,

She dressed herself calmly, pulling the yellow tinted gown over her head carefully, and slipping her feet into the golden strappy shoes.

She was just clipping her earrings on when she heard a faint knock at the door. She called for them to come in, and Patrick stood awkwardly.

"_Hey Paddy."_

"_Hey Rose."_

They were quite the opposite of Hikaru and Kaoru. They were twins – an unknown fact to many, as Patrick looked about thirty – but unidentical. They shared no bond. Each saw the other as a person whom they would write to once a year at Christmas. The only reason Patrick did not attend Ouran was because he already had a job, and with his father being who he is, he got away with it.

"_I... I feel bad."_ He sheepishly admitted. _"With this whole wedding thing."_

"_Don't."_ She shrugged. "_It's not your fault."_

"_I know about Lilly." _He blurted, and Rose span around instantaneously. _"I overheard Alexander talking to the guards. I... I have some details that might help you."_

"_Paddy..."_ She stared at him for a moment, eyes widening. _"Y-you mean that there..."_

"_There's a chance." _He nodded. _"It's slim, but it's there."_

_--_

The ball was well underway. Haruhi, after much assistance from Rose, looked beautiful in her silver gown, much to Tamaki's fan girl's disappointment. She found herself being waved at by the couple, so Rose hurried over to them, heels clicking against the floor noisily.

"Have you seen Kyoya Senpai?" She asked quite breathlessly. They shook their heads mutely. She cursed in English, and scanned the room furtively.

"I have." Kaoru's voice in her ear stopped her heart for a moment. "But first... you and I need a chat." Her eyes widened and she gulped.

"Now Kaoru, wait a second..." Tamaki attempted to intervene, but Rose gave him a look.

"Al-Alright." She mumbled, and allowed him to purr, 'excellent' into her ear, and pull her away. She gave her abandoned friends a hopeful look, and let him pull her into the back room. "No Hikaru this evening?"

"He refused to come anywhere near you." Kaoru drawled. "Not that I blame him. Do you?"

"No" was her curt reply. She moved across to the window, staring out at the sky. "Did... did he mention anything about Christmas?"

"No- should he of?" He sounded puzzled. She gave a bitter half laugh.

"I knew he'd forget." The English girl chuckled to herself sadly. Kaoru's eyebrows rose.

"Do you want to marry Alexander?" Rose pulled a face.

"No. Never. Ew." She added the last one in hopes of a laugh, but it drifted in the air, making an uneasy silence. He coughed awkwardly after a while, breaking it into shards.

"So... why are you-."

"Dad." She sighed, falling back on her original excuse. "As usual, the controlling, manipulative asshole I have the misfortune of calling Father. Now will you please remove your wig, Hikaru? It's incredibly harsh of you to think I'm THAT stupid."

The twin froze, before doing as he was told. The replicate of his original hair fell to the floor.

"Why aren't I surprised?" He grumbled, dishevelled at his revealed plan. She shrugged.

"I know me, I know you."

"I thought I knew you." Her – apparently – ex growled, and made for the door. She made no move to stop him.

"Just remember Christmas. I haven't taken off the necklace, despite the fact the silver clashes with my dress."

"Will you STOP!?" Hikaru span around, facing her with a look of pure betrayal. "Do I want to be reminded of how you LIED to me?! Seeing as you know me so well, that should be easy!" She allowed him to vent, he screamed at her, her grabbed her shoulders and shook her, he did everything he could to make her break down. "Why... why haven't you told me?"

She blanked.

"What?"

"Why haven't you told me about why you're marrying him? I know it's more than your Dad. And... It's been bothering you for a while."

She smiled, despite herself.

"I told you, you know me." She mumbled abashedly. "However, this once, I have to ask you to trust me, even when you have every right to hate me. I don't love him. _I will always love you."_

"What?" She loved how confused he got at English – he still seemed furious.

"I will always love you." She repeated, this time in his native tongue. His mouth formed an 'o' shape, before he scowled, and pushed past her.

"Stop lying."

"I remember Christmas." Rose dryly commented. "How you asked me to sing for you if you ever asked me."

"So what? It's not like I'll ever ask now, is it?" He spat, once again turning to face her. She sighed to herself, placing her index finger under his chin, as he had done to her shortly after they met.

"Ask me."

"No."

"Ask me."

"No!"

"Ask me."

"..."

"Ask me?"

"..."

"Hika, for goodness s-!"

"Sing for me? One last time..."

"..."

She gripped his hand and pulled him back over to the forgotten piano in the middle of the back room, a small smile tugging at her lips.

"I'm still furious at you." Hikaru reminded her, forcing himself not to smile.

"I know." She cocked her head to the side at him guiltily, and sat at the piano. Hikaru frowned at the cuteness.

"W-what are you going to sing?" he mumbled, and she looked at him, bright eyed.

"I figured I'd make it up as I went along." She laughed, and he couldn't help but grin. She played around with a few keys, before frowning. "Fuck it. I'll do Taylor Swift, but you won't understand it." He chuckled at her, knowing she was the only person in the world who could say that and still seem adorable, as she abandoned the piano and searched out a guitar. He stopped himself quickly, as she sat cross legged on the floor, guitar resting on her knee.

"_I see your face in my mind as I drive away,  
Cause none of us thought it was gonna end that way..._

_People are people and sometimes we change our minds,  
But it's killing me to see you go after all this, time..."_

Hikaru watched her, almost fascinated with the fluid movement of her lips. He had always loved her voice, and no matter how furious he was, this was no exception.

"_And you know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break  
No one here to save me,  
You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand..."_

Her strumming was getting sloppy, but she knew Hikaru wouldn't care. She knew he wouldn't understand. But he would.

As soon as she could.

"_And I can't, breathe, without you, but I have to,  
Breathe, without you, but I have too..."_

What she WASN'T expecting, was for the rest of the host club to come waltzing in, Tamaki taking the moment to take over the vocals. She should have realised someone like him would be a huge Taylor Swift fan...

"_It's two am, feeling like I just lost a friend, hope you know it ain't easy, easy for me..."_

She shrugged, and joined him.

"_It's two am, feeling like I just lost a friend, hope you know it ain't easy, easy for me..._

He stopped (as did the rest of the club) as other than the twins, they'd never really heard her sing before.

"_And you know it's never simple never easy, never a clean break  
No one here to save me,  
You're the only thing I know, like the back of my hand..."_

They were entranced.

"_And I can't, breathe, without you, but I have to,  
Breathe, without you, but I have too..._

_And I can't, breathe, without you, but I have to,  
Breathe, without you, but I have too..."_

"What are the lyrics?" Kaoru hissed to Tamaki, but the king replied by smoothing Kaoru's face to silence him.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_

There was a brief silence, before Rose gave a half smile.

"It's a wonder I even remember the chords to that." She mumbled, cradling the guitar. She looked up, caught Kyoya's eye, and grinned.

"Kyoya-Senpai, perfect! Just the man I needed a chat with."

And she disappeared, Ootori in tow. Hikaru just stood dumbfounded.

"Come on." Tamaki ushered them out. "I'll print you off a translation later."

--

"How did she do that?" Hikaru blurted the second he and Kaoru were away from the others.

"No idea. You got completely broken down." His brother replied, frowning. "She did seem serious though. She does love you."

"I don't think so." He grumbled, shuffling slightly. "But- But she didn't cry, or yell, she was completely calm, and I reacted, and I'm confused!"

"I am too." Kaoru murmured soothingly. "But don't let it get to you just yet. We have our big act coming up..." Hikaru snickered for a moment, distracted.

"You sure you wanna go through with it? It is your first-..."

"I don't mind." Kaoru bristled. "I mean- you're you. It's..."

"I know."

--

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I have some news to inform you of." Tamaki stood proudly on the stage, bowing to the audience. The twins stood centre of the audience, perfectly positioned. Haruhi stood to the side, chuckling, and Kyoya and Rose were stood at the back, in deep conversation.

"Ah... you may need to see this." He cut her off, mid furious retort, and she froze.

"Wha?"

"It has come to my attention that one of our Hosts, Hikaru Hitachiin, is no longer unavailable."

Rose exhaled softly.

"His girlfriend, ehem, EXgirlfriend, is engaged to another. So, twin fans, you're in luck!"

"HIKARU!" Kaoru's shout, of surprise and showed a hint or so of upset. "Why didn't you tell me you broke up?"

All eyes were on them.

"Kaoru, it's... things just got so awkward when I started going out with Rosemarie-san, I didn't know how you'd react..." Hikaru placed his forehead on his twins, fingers grazing his twin's cheek. Rose bit her lip. Too close. Way too close.

"H-Hikaru... you know I'm always there for you... I'd never betray your trust..." (Like she did). Those last three words were unsaid, but everyone heard them, and Rose squeezed her eyes shut, tight. The simultaneous gasp echoed around the room when the next event happened was too much. Rose turned away, tongue in cheek, as they kissed, far more intimately than she and Hikaru had ever kissed. When she heard a light moan tear from her love's throat, she excused herself.

Before she could leave, Kyoya grasped her wrist.

"I can't do it." He hissed, obviously displeased from the depth of what just happened. Rose raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you knew about it... You were the one who told me to watch." She mumbled miserably. Kaoru let a particularly explicit moan rip from his lips.

"They were supposed to do nothing past their usual hosting activity. This is of their own doing. This..." he stared at her in a hard, quite blank way "... is them, getting back at you."

She silenced, and nodded, feeling pain swell inside of her.

"You should feel guilt free now." He laughed, almost sadistically. "I can't... I can't risk it Rosemarie-san. I'm... sorry."

She bit her lip harder, and nodded.

"Um, hang on; speaking of this little fact, there is someone who requests Rosemarie Cooper in the hallway." Tamaki continued to speak, obviously perturbed by the twins impromptu kiss.

She lifted a hand to show she heard, and began to make her way to the door, when it swing open, disrupting the twins at last, each wearing a satisfied smirk. Alexander marched through, a snide grin on his face.

"Just wanted to see you, darling, you left before I could check that you packed." He almost simpered, and Rose almost wept.

"... I've packed." She replied softly, and he smiled what most people would think was sincerely.

"Excellent. Would you like to accompany me back to the estate now, or wait until later?" He thrust his hand forward, and she knew she had little choice.

"... I'll be out in a few minutes. I've said everything I need to say – I just want to add a few goodbyes."

The moment this left her lips, Tamaki latched to her, wailing.

"Don't go! Daddy won't let you!" He bawled, making Rose chuckle.

"Daddy?" She raised an eyebrow sceptically. "Sorry 'Papa', but I have to go." She hugged him back for a moment, and he cried something about what a good daughter she was to him.

She supposed, for a moment, he was a father like figure.

Haruhi soon joined them, and Tamaki pried herself off his new daughter to allow her to bid her close friend farewell.

"See you in a few days. I got my biological dad to get you a passport." She mumbled into her scholarship winning friend's ear. Haruhi smiled.

"Don't give up just yet." She whispered, before squeezing her shoulder. "The host club has a habit of getting people out this sort of thing."

"Not this time, I'm afraid." Rose sighed softly. "Oh, you're a bridesmaid, just so you know."

Haruhi smiled.

"So, see you soon Rosemarie-san." Kyoya offered his hand to her, and she took it.

"I'm sorry Kyoya-Senpai. For my request earlier, I-..."

"I would have done the same." He bowed slightly, and patted her head.

"Mommy, isn't it sad to watch one of our children leave home?" Tamaki preened. Rose rolled her eyes.

"So Kyoya's my mother?"

"HIKARU! KAORU! SAY GOODBYE TO YOUR SISTER!" Tamaki dragged them across the room like one would drag two small boys to their rooms to tidy. They did not meet her eye.

"Thanks." She grunted, still annoyed at the display of affection. "Nice to know after all that, you went to such childish measures for revenge."

They looked up.

"It hurt. A lot. Mission accomplished. I meant what I said before. I really, really did." Her voice was lowered to a strained whisper, and Hikaru shuffled his feet anxiously.

"Rosa-k-..."

"Hitachiin-san, you call me that, I hit you." She hissed, fury evident in her eyes. This was a deeper fury than the anger she felt at being woken on New Year's Day.

This was pure hatred.

"I... I have no idea how I can still love you."

"Oh stop with the bullshit Rose!" Hikaru snapped. "You never loved me."

"What?!" Rose flared up. "No, THAT'S the bullshit. You meant everything to me, and you still do!"

"If you loved me, you would have said no to your Dad, OR you would tell me the truth!" He snarled. "What is the real reason you're marrying him?!"

"Hikaru, listen to yourself! You've made these stupid assumptions, that I had a choice in the matter! You're rich through fashion, I'm rich through politics, think about it! There are something's that I can't say no too!"

"I have, you know I have thought about it!" He roared, grabbing her shoulders. "Either, you love the people who use you, your family, more than me, or you love HIM more than me. In either case, I feel downright insulted."

"Are you serious?!" She was almost screaming.

"I think, what she's trying to say, is that she's in love with me." Alexander's hand came crashing down on her shoulder, restraining her. "And... she was merely hurt for my indiscretion, but doesn't wish to hurt your feelings. Right, Rosa-kun?"

Her eyes were wide. So were his. He silently dared her to react to the name. He silently dared her to pull away. She could end it there and then, lose Lilly forever, but live blissfully with Hikaru, forever.

But she couldn't.

"_Please don't make me say it." _She pled in English, knowing only she, Tamaki and Alexander would understand. _"P-please..."_

"_I have to insist." _She could feel his grip tighten. _"Do you want anything to happen to your darling sister?"_

She exhaled.

"Is it true?" Hikaru whispered, eyes closing slowly, and it killed Rose to see, but there were... tears. "You just... used me?" his eyes flew open as he felt a small realization burst in his chest.

"I... I didn't mean... Hika, I..." The grip tightened, and she looked at Alexander, avoiding Hikaru's hurt gaze. "I don't love you."

"Get out." It wasn't Hikaru that spoke, but Kaoru. He gripped the wrist and pulled her roughly, throwing her to the door. "Never, ever, come near my twin again. Got it?"

"... Whatever you say Kao. Whatever you say." Her voice was bland, emotionless. Many people thought it because she didn't care. Actually, it's because, at last, she was dead inside. She felt Hikaru's gaze stick to her, and she shivered.

The only positive to this, she dryly commented to herself, is that she wouldn't hurt anymore.

--

"Kaoru, Kyoya, come here." Tamaki instructed, and the two remaining hosts looked at the king questioningly. "You need to be filled in. Immediately."

--

There was a crumpled note on her pillow when she stumbled into her room that night.

Number four.

----

**I'M .**

**Gosh I am so sorry, my laptop has only just healed, and I have so many exams and coursework, and ARGH I HATE GCSES.**

**Not to mention I'm totally ill.**

**But that doesn't matter.**

**Elliot Minor – Shiver.**

**Analysis next chapter.**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**Peace and Love!!!**

**xxx**


	20. Missing you

**HIII :D**

**I'm so happy to be BACK. ERMMPH.**

**I missed you all so much :DDDD**

**-group hug-**

**RIGHT. SHIVER. ELLIOT MINOR.**

**It's a play on words, in a very strange and warped way. It refers to the biology term, Homeostasis, which means the state in which humans stay the same. The body does this using negative feedback, so when the body is too hot, your brain creates a negative feedback which causes you to shiver. If too cold, the negative feedback would be to sweat.**

**So, the Host club is searching for a way to revert things to the comfortable state –eg: 'What do we do now, do we wait and sweat it out? Or do we focus on the shiver?'**

**They aren't sure if they should do one extreme or the other – ignore it or fight it. In either case, they have no choice, as the residing power is in Rose's hands.**

**I own nothing but my dearest Rose, and those affiliated with her past. OOKAI TO THE STORY!**

**---**

**Day One**

"Rosa-kun, _wake up_..."... Only one person called her by that name.

Could it be? Had it all been a vivid nightmare, and she would awake, preferably at some point after Christmas Eve and before New Year's? She dared herself to entertain this thought. She could wake, see Hikaru, and he would explain some story that ended in him finding his way to her room. Then, she would nestle into his chest, after so long of missing that mischievous grin, she would feel it radiate from his lips. Which, quite cheerfully, she would smother. Shortly following this, she would allow him to drag her around whatever he found amusing that day, and hold onto his arm happily as they contently trudged through the shops. Kaoru could come too, so long as he kept his mouth firmly away from his brother's.

She missed him TERRIBLY.

"Rosa-kun, _time to wake up_!"

No. Wrong voice. Wrong language. Wrong person.

Damn.

She allowed herself to open her eyes at last, and Alexander peered at her curiously.

"_Tired_?" He smirked. She glared.

"_I always fall asleep when I'm travelling."_

"_You nestled up to me._" He raised an eyebrow, a victorious smirk on his face. She scowled.

"_Ew, gross... Last time I was on a plane it was Hika I cuddled up to..."_

He frowned.

"_Stop talking about him."_

"_Why the hell not? I love him. I'll talk about him for the rest of your god damn life."_

"_And when I die?"_

"_I'll taste the world of freedom once more."_

"_Assuming I die before you."_ He retorted, and she smiled in a big way.

"_That's it! Suicide!"_

"_Seriously?"_

--

"Hikaru, stop brooding."

"Hikaru, get out of bed."

"Hikaru, go wash up."

"Hikaru, eat something."

"Hikaru, I told you to stop brooding."

"Know what Kaoru? Shut up."

Kaoru responded by hugging his twin tightly.

--

The ribbons were pulled tighter, and she hissed in discomfort, turning to glare at the oblivious tailors, pins in their tightly lipped mouths and pencils balanced neatly behind an ear.

"_She's rather busty, we can get more cleavage out if we-..." _Rose winced. "_... tighten it like this, don't you think?"_

"_We still want her to look elegant, not like a whore." _One commented, and they all hummed.

"_I want to breathe girls."_ Rose snapped, and they jumped at the sudden speech.

"_Sorry Miss Cooper." _They flocked her, loosening and adjusting the ribbons at her back. They carelessly tugged soon after, and Rose yelped.

"_Problem?"_ Rose glanced to the door, and smiled another fake smile.

"_No Mother."_

The ribbons were pulled tighter.

--

(Kaoru POV)

I was in silent awe as I gazed at the photograph again.

They were both pretty, it was clear to see. The elder girl, looking about twenty five or six, had the most striking look, with piercing white blue eyes, and iron straight blonde hair, stopping dead at her shoulders. Her skin was tan, her smile was perfected and coy, and her long, angular body lent itself to modelling like a calculator would to maths. She stood over the younger girl, arms flung around her shoulders in a backwards, sisterly embrace, resting her head on the others shoulder.

The other, who was a little shorter, but not much, was just as lovely. Her wild wavy locks of chocolate brown hair flew everywhere, her fringe fluffed around her head prettily. Her eyes were wide, and the most stunning shade of green he had seen. She was not poised and perfect. Her cheeks were flushed with laughter, her mouth wide, pale face nestling into that of the elder girls, nose crinkled slightly. She was slim, yes, but had the forbidden curves that stopped most from modelling. None the less, there was a sweeping beauty that she gave, so natural and innocent, reflected in those beautiful, emerald eyes.

Yes, the Lilly held the elegance, but the beauty lay within the Rose.

...

I ruined it, didn't I?

Everything Tamaki told me, now she's gone, I realise I could have made it so much easier. I would do the same for Hikaru, just as she did it for Lilly. Just this one photograph she forgot, she left in the guest room, displays everything I needed to know.

That look on her face when she told Hikaru she didn't love him- it was a reflection of how defeated she was.

I know that now.

"Hikaru, I'm going to the wedding."

"... I thought you might."

--

**Day two**

"Haruhi, are you packed for England?" Ranka peered around his daughter's bedroom door, to see a crumpled mass on the floor. "H-haruhi!"

He sped to her side, lifting her slightly, to see her eyes brimming with tears.

Ranka panicked.

Haruhi **never** cries.

"What is it sweetheart? Did that fool impregnate you? I swear to god, I will tear out his liver and feed it to him!"

"R-rose is gone." She mumbled tearfully, pulling away. "She... she was the only person who could read me. Not even the host club could... I'm... I'm almost scared without her. I'm not crying because I miss her, I'm..."

"I'm crying because I depend on her, and I... I don't like depending on her."

--

"So, you're making alliances with politicians?" Kyoya's father nodded. "Very well. I assume you're packed."

"I am. His daughter attended Ouran High School for some time; I got to know her quite well. I intend to make a good impression on her father; he controls all English Japanese relations."

"I'm impressed. Have a good trip."

--

"I can't WAIT to get to England! First thing I'm going to do is try a KFC. I hear they're famous for their legendary blend of spices!" Tamaki burbled down the phone. Rose giggled, drawing her knees to her chest.

"I'll treat you all to a big fast food then. You'd love it." She asked quietly, rocking slightly. She had become more comfortable speaking Japanese than English, and she found herself prizing every second on the phone to her 'father'.

"Sounds excellent my darling little girl!" He cooed, and she laughed silently. "You've grown up to be such a lovely little angel!"

"T-thanks _**Daddy**_." She found herself laughing – hard – for the first time in a long time.

Tamaki soon joined her (though clueless to why they were laughing) and as they settled, a comfortable silence resonated.

"_Daddy_? How are Hika and Kaoru? I'm guessing they aren't coming..."

"They are coming, Kaoru insisted it to Hikaru because, well... I... I told Kaoru everything. I tried to tell Kyoya but you already told him, and..."

"You told?!"

"Rose, listen. Kaoru needed to know. He knows not to tell Hikaru until after the wedding."

"..."

"He said he'd talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay."

--

**Day Three**

The host club gathered, piece by piece, at Kyoya's household.

"No twins?" Haruhi dryly commented, glancing out at the streets.

"Are you surprised?" Kyoya retorted, gesturing for them to leave as to enter the Ootori private plane.

"Yes, I am." Tamaki announced, looking alongside Haruhi. "Extremely so. Kaoru would come now he knows, and Hikaru... wouldn't see any other option."

"You finally told them apart?" Haruhi laughed lightly. Tamaki grinned.

"Guess so."

They trudged towards the docking station, and Tamaki spared one last glance backward.

"Hikaru et Kaoru... c'est trop mauvais." He mumbled softly. "Elle vous aime tant... beaucoup trop. Tout ce que je peux dire est que je suis si désolé ça devait arriver à vous, et pour elle. Et quelle que soit, indépendamment de ce qui se passe en Angleterre, je sais que Kaoru, vous serez toujours être son frère, et Hikaru, vous aurez toujours être l'amour de sa vie."

"W-wait!" He somewhat heard Kaoru's windswept cry. "I had to drag Hikaru out of bed, sorry we're late, just HOLD IT!"

"They're here!" Tamaki called through the plane, and Haruhi sighed in relief. "Hurry guys! Il n'y avait m'inquiétait garçons..."

"What did you say?" They chorused, despising the lack of their native tongue. "Are you speaking in English to piss us off?"

"French, actually." He grinned. "Let's go! Rōzu will be worried."

"Rōzu?" Haruhi rolled her eyes. "Seriously?"

"Well, she'll prefer it to Rosemarie Knife, I'm sure." Kyoya quipped, and Hikaru exhaled shortly.

--

"_When do your friends arrive at the hotel?" _Alexander asked, conversationally, as they sat down for lunch.

"_Soon. I'll be departing for the hotel after I've eaten."_ She responded calmly, taking a mouthful of salad, the taste displeasing her greatly.

"_Why did you order a salad?" _Paddy snorted, giving her a look. _"You hate it."_

"_I know." _She shrugged. _"Just reminds me of someone."_

_--_

"Roosseee!" She jumped slightly from the lobby couch, before smiling slightly. "How's my daughter doing?" He leapt at her, hugging her in what he thought was a fatherly manner.

"_Gerroffffff..."_ She grumbled, hiding her joy at seeing him. "I'm... okay. Living with it."

"We missed you!" He cooed. "Didn't we everyone?!" He turned to the slightly travel sick Haruhi, who stumbled forward and gave her a hug.

"I did." The commoner mumbled. Rose smiled knowingly.

"No you didn't. You were more worried than nostalgic."

"Stop doing that." She proceeded to sit down, to attempt to straighten her head. Kyoya walked forward.

"Rosemarie-san."

"Kyoya-senpai."

"I'm afraid my position has not changed."

"I'm well aware. I'll learn to live with it one day."

"Brave of you."

"Stupid of me."

"... Fair enough."

Kaoru, who had previously been in debate with his brother, now shot forward and grabbed Rose by the shoulders.

"'..."

(Rose! Oh my god, I need to talk to you right now – or I never might actually find the time to tell you; if I don't tell you, bad, bad, bad things will happen. I think... anyway, it might do some good.... but oh my god, come now!)

"Kaoru, my ears hurt..."

"COME WITH MEEEEEEE!"

And so, she was dragged away, while Hikaru stood gawping.

--

"This is my suite." She explained to the foaming at the mouth twin. "I have no actual home here – the one I lived in was sold. I will move in with Alexander after the wedding, and spend all day every day at wedding prep, so I'm never really here, but... here it is."

She had the penthouse suite.

The one Kyoya was desperate for.

She was good.

"So what did you desperately need to see me about? I know Tamaki has told you." She shuffled, quite awkwardly. Kaoru dove at her, giving her a bone-crushing hug.

"I'm so sorry... I had no idea- and, and I just made it all worse, I can't imagine what you're going through, but... Oh Rose..." She sniffed dejectedly into his shoulder, shuffling a little.

"It's fine." She responded meekly, pulling away, arms wrapped around herself. "I have bigger things on my mind. I just... I can't lose her, y'know?"

"Yeah. I do. But sometimes... you have to give up people you care about."

"It's different than separating from your best friend, or giving up the girl you're crushing on because she's in love with your brother."

Kaoru's eyes widened.

"You know?"

"... She'll die if I don't."

"You know?"

"Yes, Kaoru, I know."

"... b-but..."

"You don't feel for me that way, even though you have trained yourself to think you do." She sighed slightly, before sitting down. "I hate that I know you and Hika more than you do yourselves. I hate that you don't know your own feelings – the real ones – and I hate that you need me to tell you. But I have too. Because if Kaoru is the big brother for Hikaru, who is the big brother for Kaoru?"

She smiled.

"I guess we'll have to change that to big sister, won't we?"

--

_Tap._

_Tap._

"Kaoru?" Hikaru sat up from his lounging position on his bed, and the door opened a crack, Haruhi peering inside. "Oh. Hey Haruhi."

"Hello Hikaru." She greeted, stepping inside. "I came to see if you were alright. I'd be feeling pretty lousy if I was you."

"Hm." He hummed in reply, lying back again. "Kaoru's been talking to her for a long time. Do you think she's told him the real reason?"

"... If she has, he won't tell you." She sat on the edge of his bed, and he smiled at her. She was surprised how... calm he seemed.

"I know. There will be some big reason and if I know it'll make it worse." He scrunched his nose. "Or something." This was followed by a short laugh, which made Haruhi smile.

"Mm. So... you don't hate her?"

"No. I could never hate her. I..." he hesitated. "... No matter what, I will always love her. But... I just don't understand." Again, he scrunched up his nose, and sat up to speak to her properly.

She paused, but forced herself to bring up 'that moment'. "I know. But at the ball-!"

"She was looking at Alexander when she said it." He grinned, locking his arms behind his head.

"What?"

Rolling his eyes, he spelt it out. "She. Was. Looking. At. Him."

"R-really?"

"She must have known I'd notice. She looked away, towards him, feigning embarrassed timid-ness. She's always been easy to read for me." His smile softened into a fond nostalgic look, and rested his head in his hand.

"That's how you know something big is going on?" She was surprised, Hikaru had never seemed as deductive as this before.

"Yeah. I actually felt a bit better after the party. I know she didn't lie. I just... miss her. I feel awfully guilty after kissing Kaoru like that... but, it did what I wanted it to do."

"Which is?"

"It made her angry at me. And... It'll be easier for her." He smiled. "I always hoped she was still in love with me."

--

"Kaoru... you don't love me. You don't love Becca. You don't love any girls at the moment – in face, you never will." She smiled, wrapping her arms around him fondly. "You're just confused, because you think you should."

"Rose..." he didn't like this. He wasn't all that clueless, he did know.

"One of the reasons I'm so mad at Hika for that kiss, is because it will have been more uncomfortable for you than you let on."

"Rose, stop it." His eyes were wide, and he backed away, almost frightened.

"Has Hika not figured it out? Well, he has been a bit preoccupied, so I suppose it's to be expected, but I thought better of him..."

"Rose, please!"

"You do know, don't you?" She smiled in a small way as he struggled away from her, and sat on the floor in denial.

"I'm NOT! I can't be! I... I like you, so I'm NOT!"

"Kaoru, you're acting like a child. We've been over this..."

"Rose, don't say it..."

"Kaoru, please, even if it's just to me, admit it. And you'll feel so much better about it."

"Rose, NO!"

--

"So, will you go to the wedding then?" Haruhi asked cautiously, as if expecting him to wail.

--

"Kaoru... please..."

--

"No, I don't think it's appropriate. Do you?" He shifted uncomfortably, a flash of unease crossing his eyes for a moment, and Haruhi nodded.

"I understand. It's harder than you're letting on, isn't it?"

He laughed.

"A little. But as much as it hurts... I know that... if I just knew..."

His collected exterior began to crumble.

"Hikaru...?!"

"Haruhi... I... I..."

And he dissolved into tears.

--

"Fine! Fine- you really want to hear it? Okay, whatever, I'm GAY."

A small silence settled between them for a moment, before Kaoru exhaled heavily.

"I'm gay. I'm gay. I, Kaoru Hitachiin, am gay."

The silence resumed, as Rose shuffled across, and wrapped him in a hug.

"I'm proud of you." She smiled, nestling into his neck, and he laughed a short, breathy chuckle, before wrapping his arms around her.

"Thank you... thank you so much..."

_**BEEEEEEP**_

They both yelped, jumping to their feet in surprise at the intercom. Rose ran at the door, pressing a button next to the handle.

"_Yes Ms Kurcher?"_ She asked politely.

"_Message for you on line seven, ma'am."_

"_Thank you."_

She released the button before sighing.

"Message." She laughed awkwardly, and Kaoru nodded. "Am I alright to...?"

"Go ahead." He nodded, and she smiled gratefully, going to the dressing table, and taking the phone from it.

"_Hello, this is Rosemarie Cooper..."_

"_**N-number...**__"_

...blip...blip....

"The line's dead!" she exclaimed, jumping slightly. "Spooky. It just said number..."

...

"Wait... what line was it...? Ur, seven... number seven... Ah! Kaoru, can you see my Ipod anywhere?"

**And that's chapter 20!**

**In case you didn't realise, this is the timeline in days.**

**Ball (previous chapter). Tamaki tells Kaoru and Kyoya the whole truth about Lilly, but Kyoya already knew because Rose told him, while asking him a favour, which is denied. Rose is forced to say 'I don't love you'**

**  
(This chapter)**

**1  
Rose leaves for England/is fitted for her Wedding Dress. Hikaru is dealing with his emotions in a bad way, getting it out of his system. Kaoru realises that he has made thing really hard for Rose, and finds a picture she forgot in the guest room.  
**

**2  
Haruhi realises that Rose was the first person who could really read her, like she could the host club, and that she depends on her. Kyoya lets his father believe that it is purely a business trip. Tamaki and Rose have a conversation over the phone, in which Rose shows that Tamaki is a fatherly figure to her, by referring to him as 'Daddy' in English, and asks after the twins. He reveals that he has told Kaoru the situation, and that he wants to talk to her.**

**  
3.  
The host club leave for England. The twins are late, and Tamaki speaks something in French, that the author is proud to say she wrote herself, so there may be mistakes. I won't say what yet. Haruhi and Hikaru have an in-depth chat about Rose, while Rose helps Kaoru admit his... sexual orientation ;)**

**YAY KAORU!**

**:3**

**Ur, yeah. Number Seven. :D Discover (why the love hurts) Elliot Minor.**

**Cool. :D**

**Review please?**

**Peace and love**

**x**


	21. Warmth

**Wedding time!**

**WARNING- This could count as an 'M' chapter. You'll see why. XD It gets a little... hot. I left out a lot from that bit, so as to stop people from complaining too much :3**

**I own nothing but my OCs.**

**O- Go on YouTube and get number one (The Dancer – Elliot Minor) ready. It's used within the chapter. Have it ready to play when you see 'Number One' within the chapter. Pleeaase. It makes it so much better XD**

**There won't be an ending AN, or a beginning one next chapter. This **_**might**_** be short, as might the next one, but they're important, climax-y chapters :P so I'll tell you now, be ready to play number two (I believe – Elliot Minor) at the beginning of the next chapter.**

**--**

"What are you doing?"

Rose jolted at the sudden question, and froze in place, fingers hovering over the ivory white keys motionlessly. Hikaru ambled across the room easily, standing behind her and glancing at the somewhat blank manuscript paper. His head seemed to linger directly over hers, and she swallowed slightly.

"Writing." She responded quite meekly, shyly withdrawing her arms from the piano and folding them, tilting her head downwards.

"Hm... I don't suppose you'll show me what you've got so far, would you?" she could feel him grin, and she shrugged slightly.

"No... I don't feel up to doing anything like that right now." She mumbled, truthfully, and he frowned, pulling her piano stool around so she was facing him.

"I noticed. Who you looked at when you said it, that is." He smiled slightly, and she nodded, folding herself up on the stool.

"I hoped you would." She returned his small smile, and shuffled along so he could sit with her on the stool.

"How many hotels have a piano in the bar?" He mused, glancing around. "They're very popular- I wonder why?"

"So insomniacs like me have something to do?" she replied, letting herself submit to the brief touches she was getting as their clothes brushed each other, the small bursts of warmth.

"So that's why you're up on your wedding night... I thought you might have lost track of time." He chuckled, and she shifted uncomfortably. "I hope all goes well tomorrow. Well, I don't, but for your sake I do. Does that make sense?"

"Somewhat." She giggled, before violently stopping herself. "Are you coming? Tomorrow, I mean."

"No." He replied quite stiffly. "The groom wouldn't approve."

"I suppose." Rose shrugged a little, unconsciously moving closer as she placed her hands on the stool, gripping the edge. "I... I'm sorry..."

"I've already figured that there's something big forcing you." The elder of the Hitachiin twins slumped, glancing across. "No idea what, but it's something. I don't blame you. Not anymore, at least. Not since the ball." She nodded.

"There is, but... I-I'm not able to say. If I do, it'll..." she bit her lip, looking away quickly. "I can't."

"I figured." His hand closed over hers, and she pulled it away jumping to her feet abruptly.

"I-I'm getting married in a matter of hours Hikaru... which is..." She mumbled nervously, and he looked down as she paused, chewing her lip.

"I know. I know."

--

"Are you sure about this?"

"Certain. It's worth the risk, it's for the host club family's sake – and I know you treasure that more than anyone. We have to help her."

"I know that! It's just a stupidly large risk, if I'm found out, my father will disown me. If she's found out, not only will Lilly be killed, but so will she!"

"And the fact that she came to you, asking, doesn't show that she is willing to take that chance?!"

"I just don't know!"

--

"Which is why I want to spend tonight with you." She continued, moving closer to him cautiously. Hikaru's gaze shot upwards, as she stood directly in front of him. "Just... one last night..." He smiled softly, and stood, entwining their fingers as their foreheads rested against the others.

"One last night." He echoed gently, connecting their lips for a brief second, before she began to lead him to the penthouse suite.

--

"Tamaki, what if... tomorrow... Hikaru disrupts the wedding?"

"Then all hope is lost, mon amore."

--

They lay entwined, lips meshed, all sorrow forgotten. He gripped her shirt, and she paused, before lifting it, and then continuing, much to Hikaru's surprise. This created a pattern, until hot, desperate flesh clung to the others, passionately kissing and holding the other closely.

"Are... you sure about this?" he gasped softly at one point, caressing her cheek.

"Hika-kun... I've always been sure when it comes to loving you." She breathed, letting her fingers brush his chest softly, and he shivered. He kissed her forehead repeatedly, before continuing.

A gasp of pain, a sigh of pleasure and a moan of delight, they melded together and no matter how long they spent together, they knew it would never be enough. They knew that dawn was approaching, fast, and soon, the wedding would be upon them. However, the heat and immense pleasure swelling between them was a beautiful distraction, moving all worry from their minds for one perfect moment, as they cried out in pure bliss. As they came down, sleep warning them they had so little time left, they nestled together, sharing the magnificent warmth they would now crave for the rest of their lives.

She lay in his arms, both beginning to drift into an inevitable slumber. Reaching up, she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his.

"Thank you." She whispered, eyes drooping slightly. "I love you Hika-kun... No matter what happens next."

"I love you too... I love..." and sleep finally took over them both, as they rested in the other's arms.

--

Light blinded her as she felt something shake her, someone's grip on her shoulder tight. Confusion pounded through her mind, as she blearily looked up and met Tamaki's gaze.

"Fun night?"

It was all she could do to not scream.

"S-shut up!" She hissed, feeling Hikaru's sleeping form heave beside her. His arms were still wrapped around her lovingly, and skin still frighteningly warm.

"I knew you'd need help getting up. It's six- you'll want to be getting ready soon." He smiled knowingly, and she flushed pink.

"Thanks. I'll be fine now – you're a good _Daddy._" He beamed as he skipped out the room – obviously to tell everyone that when he went to wake her, she was wrapped up with Hikaru, with yesterdays clothes sprawled all over the floor.

Honestly, it didn't take a genius.

She rolled over to face him, his hot breath ghosting her skin. Smiling sadly, she skimmed his cheek with the tips of her fingers, before pressing her lips to his forehead.

"I love you, okay?" she smiled prettily, and carefully moved his arms from her, and slipped out from the bed. She collected her clothes silently, and padded her way to the bathroom to shower.

When she finished, dressed in some comfortable clothing, and had everything she needed to leave, she looked across at the still sleeping man. It was seven – she needed to leave.

"Goodbye Hika-kun..." she whispered, allowing herself to indulge in the sight of his pure obliviousness. "We lost."

**Number ONE.**

_I'll tap my foot, I'll anticipate__  
__Every second's a longer wait__  
__And I'm just one step away__  
__Muscles ceasing, but it'll pass in time___

She left, heading for the salon where she would be pruned and curled within an inch of her life. Staring out the window of the exuberant car, she wondered if she would ever be free, ever be her own person, instead of a puppet for Alexander's personal use.__

_Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground_

As she was dressed by the multiple servants, these thoughts continued to pound in her mind. She couldn't think. The dress was too tight, her hair was too styled, curled and clipped in every way possible, and she had too much makeup and accessories adorning her dress. She didn't feel comfortable in white.

She wasn't a virgin bride.__

_I've lost all hearing, it's filtered out__  
__I focus better when there's no sound, now there's no sound!__  
__There's no feeling, it's barely real__  
__Illusion come reign over me, reign over me_

Hikaru woke soon after she left, feeling the absence of warmth. He had watched her leave, heard her say they had lost, and it infuriated him. He had lost her. It was game over. Nothing left to do but sit and cry.

But he'd done enough of that already. He just wanted her back.__

_Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground, ground, ground___

He leapt up, pulling his clothes over him, sending the clock frequent glances. It was ten. The wedding began at quarter past ten.

There was still time.  
_  
__Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground___

The church was a ten minute drive from the hotel, and a much longer walk, but the traffic was packed with paparazzi, fans, late wedding guests, and the usual people attempting to drive. It would be hours. So he ran. His heart was beating so hard it hurt, his throat was dry, and his head was still half asleep, but he wouldn't give up.

Not yet.  
_  
__Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground___

As she was guided down the aisle, her father's grip on her arm needlessly tight, she plastered a fake smile on her face, feeling Haruhi's presence behind her, carrying the train. The room was cold, the air thin. Alexander's awed smirk lingering in her mind, scarring it, haunting her.  
_  
__Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground___

He was running out of energy, he couldn't run much further, but the church was within sight. Feeling lightheaded from a lack of oxygen, he couldn't help but curse when his watch informed him the wedding was well underway. She would have been given away by now.

But there was still time.  
_  
__Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground__  
__  
_Kyoya felt Kaoru nudge his arm violently, but he ignored it.

He couldn't – not yet. A little longer.  
_  
__Lift off the ground and dance for me now___

She felt her hand being forced from the enveloping grip of her father to the cold grasp of Alexander, and she couldn't help but think of the heat she felt with Hikaru the night before, causing her to blush, and the audience to simper. That's all they were. An audience. And this was her final performance.__

_Dance for me now__  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground___

'Almost there. I won't lose yet.' His hands forced open the chapel doors with a bang, and he stumbled forward, no breath left but the little he needed to yell.  
_  
__Swirl yourself around__  
__Lift off the ground___

"STOP!"_  
_


	22. Plummet

**Number Two.**

"... Hika... no..." Her breath was hitched as she stared, eyes wide. He panted, hand on the wall for support.

"R-Rose..." he gasped slightly, regaining his composure. "You can't marry him."

_It shimmers in the dark,  
yet this one's not a trophy_

_  
_"Hikaru, please don't do this!" She pled, and he ignored her.

"Rose, you can't seriously, honestly say you love him. I know you don't, you told me so just yesterday." He began, eyes narrowed. "And I know that you'd spend every day, for the rest of your life, hating yourself, and him, for the miserable life you'd have to pretend to love. I know you well enough to know you'd end up killing yourself."__

_It's worth so much more,  
there's no glorious flaw__  
__It's the best that I've ever seen_

"Hika... please..."

"I love you!" He announced, throwing his hands up for effect. "You know I do! And I know you feel the same, because after last night, you shouldn't be wearing white-!"

"Pardon?!" Kaoru's mouth dropped open.

"Not now Kao." Hikaru shushed him. "Come with me. Don't marry him. Come back to Japan Rose."__

_Lovers cannot lie, when it gets you feeling alive__  
__Brings your colour out, spreading word about__  
__That I'll kill before I try___

"I can't..." she whispered, more to herself than to him, but Kyoya seemed to take this as a cue.

"Yes you can. Lilly is currently in the custody of the Ootori Private Police force, the one that was paid to guard her. She has been moved to a safe location." Rose's eyes widened, and she inhaled sharply.

"You... you did it..." she breathed. He nodded. __

_So please hand me my cover and my soul__  
__I'll throw away every piece I own___

"I... I'm free..." she somewhat laughed. "My god... Hika!" She ran towards him, tears bubbling behind her eyes beginning to leak from pure joy. He caught her, cradling her in his arms, while Alexander stood in shock.

"_This can't be happening..._" he growled. "_I won't let it."_

_Cause I believe if you need me too__  
__I'll risk my neck, I'll go down with you__  
__There's no line to what I would do__  
__Can I be your life cause I need you___

"Hitachiin!" The repulsed voice of Rose's Fiancée broke through their loving embrace. He smirked, reaching into the inside of his blazer, striding forward. Standing over the frozen lovers, he pulled out a single, black revolver. "You really thought it would be that easy?" he placed it to her forehead. "Move, and die. Disobey, and die." She gulped.

"You wouldn't dare..." Hikaru hissed, gripping her tighter. "You even think about it, and..."

The gun clicked, loaded.

"Wanna bet?"

The colour drained from his face. A small sob came from the back of her throat.

"Ahh, you forgot, eh Rosey? I love you. I'm not going to lose you to a fashion faggot." He smiled sarcastically. Kaoru stood, angered.

"I'm in fashion, and I'm gay! What are you gonna do about it? It's not an insult." He spat. Hikaru gasped, dropping her for a brief second, eyes wide.

"Kao?"

In the moment of confusion, Alexander swept a screaming Rose up, and ran with her to the door.

"HIKA!"__

_A moving spectacle and in the beauty of it all__  
__It's so much to pull that they made no law__  
__It's just what the world has been waiting for___

He chased after determinedly, feet pounding against the stone floor.

"I won't lose you again!" he roared, fists clenched, as he followed after in hot pursuit. His mouth remained dry, his body ached from lack of energy, but he ignored it, seeing a blurred vision of white ahead, screaming and flailing. This only pushed him onwards.

_Somewhere down the line, more spirit than in mind__  
__We'll carry on, forever gone  
cause we left everything behind___

Her struggling had slowed him, but Hikaru was exhausted. Nonetheless, the Hitachiin son slowly closed the gap between them, and was nearly at arm's length from Rose when Alexander turned with the gun. He gasped, knowing there was no time to escape. The trigger was pulled, Rose screams became even more shrill and painful. His eyes shut in anticipation.__

_So please hand me my cover and my soul__  
__I'll throw away every piece I own___

The wound never came. Rose slapped the gun, causing the shot to speed in the opposite direction. They were approaching the bridge.

"Release her!"

"Never!"__

_Cause I believe if you need me too__  
__I'll risk my neck, I'll go down with you__  
__There's no line to what I would do__  
__Can I be your life cause I need you___

Reaching out, he grabbed the back of Alexander's collar, and the three came crashing to the ground. Hikaru immediately staggered to his feet, pulling Rose with him, so she was stood behind him. Alexander lunged at him, hands at his neck, as the two fought viciously on the bridge top. __

_Cause I believe if you need me too__  
__I'll risk my neck, I'll go down with you___

Rose stood at the edge, breathing hard, eyes wide, as they both slammed the other into the bridge wall.

"Give over." Alexander smirked victoriously, as Hikaru lay on the floor, sore. He looked up, seeing him reach for Rose, who wasn't fast enough to run. The elder twin pulled himself upright, staggering forwards to try and push him away from her, but Alexander's eyebrow raised in warning.

"Careful." He taunted, pressing her to the edge. "She's very unstable. Any sudden moves and she might... slip."

"No..." he moaned in horror, glancing down at the rough waves beneath the bridge. He saw Kaoru, and the rest of the host club coming and knew if he could just hold him from dropping her...

"Actually..." his smirk widened. "Your friends will be coming soon, eh? Might as well get something out of this."__

_So please hand me my cover and my soul__  
__I'll throw away every piece I own___

And she was dropped.__

_Cause I believe if you need me too___

"ROSE!" Hikaru dove after her, and everything went silent. He couldn't hear Kaoru's screams, or Tamaki yelling furiously at Alexander and beating him to a pulp. He didn't hear Haruhi crying, or Kyoya restraining his brother. He just say Rose falling beneath him, as he reached out, as their fingers entwined, her body meeting his.

"Hika..."

He only heard her whisper his name. It was the loudest thing he'd heard. And he could listen to it over and over._  
__  
__I'll risk my neck, I'll go down with you__  
__There's no line to what I would do__  
__Can I be your life cause I need you___

"De ja vu, huh?" Tamaki glanced across at the hysterical Haruhi, finished with Alexander for the time being. Despite everything, she smiled.

"Yeah."__

_Can I be your life?___

"Kyoya, let me go after them! I can't lose them!" Kaoru was near tears, fighting against the older boy's grip.

"Kaoru, stop. It's a fatal fall, you could kill yourself as well as them." Kyoya reasoned, tightening his grip.__

_Can I be your life_

They plummeted down, wrapped together in a tight grasp, bracing themselves for the foreshadowed cold bath.

As the water crashed down, their embrace split from the impact. The weight of Rose's dress pulled her down, stopping her from getting to the surface. He swam down to her, trying to help, but it seemed pointless. She was drowning.__

Cause I need you


	23. Happy

**Hai! Only one or two chapters left :O Then a few edits, and then DONE! I'm proud.**

**Ahh, to sequel or not to sequel. That is the question.**

**I don't own Ouran, the songs, Jedward, ANYTHING but my OCs. Song to youtube this time- Solaris- Elliot Minor.**

**--**

**Number TEN.**

"HIKARU!" Kaoru's voice was hoarse from yelling – they had been under for too long. "HIKARU!"

"Please... please no..." Tamaki too, had been yelling. Haruhi's crying had subsided, as she sat with her back to the wall of the bridge, curled in a ball, feeling incredibly shocked. Kyoya was dealing with Alexander, and trying to contact Lilly to have her brought to the bridge, in true business fashion.

"Oh god, oh god oh god oh god, they've died haven't they?" The king began to panic, which set Kaoru into a fit of fear.

"No! No, don't say that." Kaoru's voice was dripping with trepidation, guilting Tamaki to no end.

"Sorry, I..."

"LOOK!"

_If I'm closer to the sun,__  
__I'm the furthest from someone,__  
__I'm the chord that wont resolve,__  
__is this what I've become,_

Hikaru burst through the thick layer of choppy waves, dragging Rose with him. She coughed and shivered as he dragged her through the water uneasily – she was very shaken and had been very close to passing out underwater.

"I've got you. I've got you."  
_  
__And I just cannot leave,__  
__I keep on burning from the heat,__  
__I'm blinded from the spill,__  
__Of light here she shines on me,___

As they came to more shallow water at the edge of the deep river, it was revealed to the host club that she was no longer wearing the bouffant white dress, and had been stripped down to her under garments.

"Oh thank god... they're alright..." Kaoru was sobbing from relief, head thrown over the edge. "Thank you lord whoever Rose has been praying to recently, thank you thank you thank you... the dress must have been weighing them down, but oh thank you thank you..."__

_And oh she's bringing in she's bringing in the light,__  
__And I'm, I'm getting it, I get it I'm alive___

"Hika... it's over... it's finally over..." she coughed, as he finally dragged her from the surf. He grinned exhaustedly.  
_  
__Don't count on your satellites,__  
__to say she's here tonight_

"About bloody time too." He laughed lightly, collapsing on top of her from pure lack of energy. She smiled, sitting up and making him roll onto the grassy bank, before shivering. She was freezing, but that didn't matter. It was over. _  
__  
__Just know she's bringing in__  
__she's bringing in the light.___

"Lilly will meet us at the hotel in half an hour." Kyoya informed. "I think it'd be smart to go back there, dry them off, and have a bit of a reunion."

"I've nothing against that!" Haruhi beamed. Kaoru fidgeted.

"I want to go over..." he mumbled. "But... I don't want to interrupt, or..."

"Well, I'm going, so..." Tamaki grinned, grabbing Haruhi's hand and running to the end of the bridge.

"I'll come!!!"__

_Oh she likes to lead,__  
__Everyway she led me on,__  
__She took the ground beneath my feet,__  
__And drew me closer to the sun,_

"Come here." Hikaru ordered, holding out one of his arms (which Rose thought very good of him, considering the pure exhaustion that must have been affecting him at that time) and pulling her to his chest. "You must be freezing. I'd give you my shirt, but it's no better than the air it's so wet." She nodded, shaking slightly.  
_  
__My mind is spinning right to the edge,__  
__I'm veering out of control,__  
__And gracefully reel me in,__  
__Here she comes, here she goes.___

"Thank you Hika..." she mumbled, burying her face into his neck. "I knew you'd come save me."

"Always will. Can't be in a world without the light."

"What?"

"Nothing."__

_And oh she's bringing in she's bringing in the light,__  
__And I'm, I'm getting it, I get it I'm alive__  
__don't count on your satellites,__  
__to say she's here tonight___

"Hikaru! Rose!" They were soon bombarded by a sobbing Kaoru, seemingly unable to stop himself from snuggling into Hikaru lovingly. "Don't do that again- please. Please pretty please. I was shitting myself, seriously."

"It's over now, calm down." Hikaru laughed lightly, letting Kaoru kill him with love for a moment,_  
__  
__just know she's bringing in__  
__she's bringing in the light.__  
__And oh she's bringing in she's bringing in the light,___

"Here, Rose, shirt." The younger twin jumped to attention, pulling his dress shirt off speedily and assisting the trembling girl into it. She thanked him shakily, and the twins tried to help her onto her very shaky feet.__

_And I'm, I'm getting it, I get it I'm alive__  
__don't count on your satellites,__  
__to say she's here tonight___

"Nnaah!" She fell forward, her legs too unsteady to support her. Sighing slightly, Hikaru lifted her, despite protests from Kaoru that he too was in no state to carry her.

"I can get her to the hotel." He decided, and began to make his was up the grassy bank. "I'm carrying her."

"I understand the sentiment, but you really should be resting yourself." The younger twin reprimanded.

"I will carry her. I'm looking after her." Hikaru's mind was set, and Kaoru sighed in defeat, hearing the silent 'she's mine.'  
_  
__Just know she's bringing in__  
__she's bringing in the light.__  
__And oh she's bringing in she's bringing in the light,___

The host club soon surrounded them, Tamaki grabbing the semi conscious Rose from Hikaru and snuggling her, much to Hikaru's protest. She grumbled somehow in her half awake state, and pushed him away, attempting to stand alone again, and just as it seemed she was alright, she began to fall forwards again. Hikaru grabbed her around the waist, and lifted her onto his back.

"Stop trying to walk – you can't yet." He ordered, and she nodded mutely, burying her face in his neck in embarrassment.__

_And I'm, I'm getting it, I get it I'm alive__  
__don't count on your satellites,__  
__to say she's here tonight___

"Lilly will be at the Hotel soon. There's a car here for us to use, you should really dry off before you get hypothermia or worse." Kyoya chided. At these words, they were near dragged to the car, forced in, and heaters turned on full blast. Rose finally passed out, as she was belted into the car. Hikaru collapsed from exhaustion, and they leant against each other in the car, gently breathing the stuffy car air.

"Should we wake them?" Haruhi asked softly, looking at them intently. Rose was paler than usual and her skin was icy, and Hikaru too was suffering from the extreme cold, shivering in his sleep with his hair stuck to his forehead.

"No, they need some rest. Rose will be suffering more from the cold due to her fragility, and Hikaru will be over worked from running, swimming, and then stupidly carrying her." Kyoya rolled his eyes as the car slipped in a back alley to avoid the traffic._  
__  
__Just know she's bringing in__  
__she's bringing in the light.___

"What did you do with Alexander?" Tamaki asked softly, and Kyoya smirked.

"He's been arrested by the English police. I've picked up some English these past few months you know. Who do you think explained to the congregation that the wedding was over, and why?"

"Oh, that's good." Kaoru nodded in approval, and Kyoya looked out the window.__

_Just know she's bringing in__  
__She's bringing in the light_

_--_

"_How is Miss Cooper doing?" _The doorman asked Tamaki cautiously, trying to peek into the penthouse.

"_Resting." _He curtly replied, conscious of paparazzi due to sufficient warnings by the rest of the club. They'd only just arrived, and she had been immediately laid in her bed, while the now conscious Hikaru panicked.

"_Someone in the lobby is asking for her, a Miss Lilly Jacobs."_ He informed dutifully, smartly straightening up. Tamaki grinned.

"_Have her sent up immediately."_ He giggled, clapping joyously, doing a neat little spin and dancing back through the door. The doorman marched away having been assigned his mission from the penthouse, headed for the lobby with haste.

"Guys! Lilly is here! She'll make Rose better, I know it!" He spun happily on the spot, and Hikaru relaxed a little.

"Well, that's one thing we can have sorted." He smiled. Kaoru nodded in agreement. She twisted in her sleep slightly and sighed, as through peaceful. They watched her for a moment.

"She's a lot happier then she was a few weeks ago." Haruhi smiled softly.

"Well, she was distraught, wasn't she?" Tamaki laughed fondly.

"Is someone going to fill me in on the full story yet?" Hikaru crossed his legs, sighing. "I know it has something to do with Lilly. And... That's it."

"Well, Alexander kidnapped Lilly. Then, he said that if Rose didn't marry him, he would kill her." The commoner explained bluntly.

"However, the guards he hired were from the Ootori private police force, so she asked me for help. If I helped, I would put not only Lilly under extreme risk, but Rose and myself. In the end, I took the risk, and it worked." The youngest Ootori son added, which Kaoru smiled secretly at, remembering the conversation they had had the previous evening.

"And, if she told you... he would kill her, and Lilly."

"I never said that." Rose mumbled, sitting up, shocking everyone. "If I told you, it would have been you he killed."

"Seriously?!" That shocked the club slightly.

"Now you mention it, you never did say that part, we simply assumed." Haruhi mused. Rose nodded slightly.

"Yeah... but it doesn't matter now." She smiled contently. "It's over. Finally. I've not felt so calm in a long time."

"Lilly's coming." Kaoru grinned, and Rose immediately had a small coughing fit.

"N-Now?!" She spluttered. The host club nodded simultaneously. She attempted to leap from her bed, but she was immediately restrained. "Hikaru, let go of me!"

"No. Rest." He ordered, pushing her down. She scowled, but stayed still, as the door burst open.

"_Ro?" _She was beautiful. Sheets of flawless blonde hair, ivory skin, bright blue eyes, a tall, willowy figure.

"_Lil... oh Lil..."_ Rose scrambled to the bottom of the bed, looking up at her with wide eyes. "_Are you...?"_

"_Ro! Oh thank heavens!" _ She leapt forward, capturing her half sister in a tight embrace. _"You're never leaving my sight again. Ever ever ever. What were you thinking? Almost marrying him?! I'd rather die than that happen!"_

"_I don't care right now; I just can't believe you're here!" _The younger of the sisters sobbed openly onto the girl's shoulder. _"I really thought he'd kill you for a while, I did, I was so scared I'd lose you, I..." _She couldn't say anymore for crying.

"_Shh, it's alright now... It's all over. It's going to be fine. It won't take long to get your stuff over from Japan, and..."_

"_What?" _Rose pulled back a little. "_I'm not leaving Japan. I __**love**__ Japan, and my friends here. I'm not leaving!"_

"_Rose, we're English. We should be in England. That's where home is." _Lilly frowned, putting a hand on her sister's head.

"_N-no! I can't leave now! Not after everything that's happened!" _She pulled back further, knocking her sister's hand from her head. "_If it weren't for them, I'd be married to Alexander right now. More specifically, I won't leave now that I have a proper family instead of only one person caring for me! I love these people! Tamaki is like a father- I actually have a father figure who gives a damn! If it weren't for Kyoya, you wouldn't be safe right now! I'm not leaving Haruhi after the support and love she's given me this past month or so! Kaoru __**is**_ _my big brother, even if we aren't blood relation and I love Hikaru more than I have ever loved anything before! Sure, they're dysfunctional sometimes, and they have made me cringe more than I can say, but nonetheless, they're my family!"_

"_And what am I then?" _Lilly's voice was small. Rose looked away.

"_My sister. My mother. The person I've pined for and missed for six months. Don't make me choose, please, don't."_

Lilly looked away, unable to meet her eye. Silence lingered between them for a moment.

"Go take a bath." She finally said. "Your make up is half way down your face and you need to warm up."

"You... learnt Japanese?" Rose blinked, surprised.

"I learnt it before you did. Mr Cooper wanted all three of us to speak it for his job." She finally said, pursing her lips. "I get it false sometimes." Rose shook her head, smiling, and buried her face in her sibling's shoulder.

"Alright. We'll talk about this later, ok?" She nodded, to show she was willing to discuss it. Lilly faked a smile, and ruffled her hair.

"Go wash up."

Rose padded her way across the room, clicking the en suite door shut softly behind her. Lilly watched the door for a second, before sighing, and looking down.

"You... can't." Tamaki whispered, eyes wide. "I won't let you."

"What?" Lilly faced the stranger, confusion written over her face.

"I am fluent in Japanese, French, and English. I know everything that has just been said." He explained, voice soft. "The day you keep Rose in England is the day I come get her back. She's family."

"You want her to live in England again?!" Hikaru leapt up, face contorting in anger. "No. No way. There's no way in hell she's not coming back with us."

"Where will she live? Mr Cooper is moving back to England, she can stay with me. I am buying a house in Yorkshire with my mother's inheritance. We'll be happy there."

"She'll live with me." Haruhi interjected, fists clenched. "You can't break up the host club. Not again."

"Or me. The Suoh second mansion has plenty of room, Dad won't mind." Tamaki smiled.

"The second my family learns of her political back ground, they'll be happy to let her stay with me." Kyoya smirked, pushing his glasses up from the bridge of his nose.

"The obvious choice is with us." The twins chided.

"She stays there all the time, and Mum loves her." Kaoru grinned.

"Besides, she's not leaving my sight again." Hikaru finished, sitting, letting his head fall forward.

"... You love her." Lilly whispered, looking around at them. "Don't you?"

"Of course we do! She's my little girl!" Tamaki cooed, spinning on the spot joyously.

"She's one of the most genuine, lovely people I know. I love her like a sister." Haruhi smiled to herself. "She's the only person I'll ever let dress me up – that's for sure."

"She does have a lot of merits we can add to our gain." The Ootori son smiled his host smile, and Lilly looked away, blinking.

"Merits?"

"Kyoya speak for 'I love her as a friend." Tamaki laughed, slinging an arm around the vice president. He was shrugged away quickly.

"I love her to pieces. She's... well... I can't imagine a life without her anymore." Kaoru beamed. "She's perfect, yet... not... erm..."

"You stopped making sense." Hikaru grinned, toying with his brother by pressing a finger to his cheek and twisting it.

"Hikaruuu!"

"It's quite obvious by now I'm completely in love with her." He shrugged. "I'm not embarrassed to admit it. You take her away from me again; I hunt you down and hang you from Ouran bell tower. K?"

"... Alright." She burst into laughter; it rang through the room like a bell. "Fair enough. I can't ruin what you have. I'll think of something – but while I get immigration organized she'll have to stay with one of you."

"DIBS!" The twins chorused happily.

"Actually, I'd rather not you." Lilly glared, mainly at Hikaru. "I heard all the details about the wedding, including how you said she shouldn't wear white."

"Oh." Hikaru flushed. "Well... crap."

A light tap was heard from the en suite door. Lilly poked her head around, and when she returned she had a soap like hat.

"... I think we can let her stay with you."

--

Evening came, and as the sun set, Rose sat out on the balcony, dressed in the warmest red flannel pyjamas one could own, complete with white dressing gown and slippers. Her hair was now dry, and tied back in an elastic band.

"_Weird day" _She mumbled to herself, cross-legged, leaning on her hands. The balcony overlooked the very bridge, the very river, she had just previously been. The thought sent shivers up her spine. It all happened so fast- when she thought about it, it was just a blur. It was strange, it was an unknown emotion, but she knew she wasn't alone.

She had a family.

Lilly, of course, had always been there, as had Becca. But Becca had always been preoccupied with dancing to truly be there for her, and they were very different people, held together by their past friendship, and Lilly had been absent from her life for a long time, and they needed to rebuild their relationship, brick by brick.

However, she knew she was important enough to be able to rely on people now.

She knew Tamaki and Haruhi were there, just as they had this past month, like the wonderful people they are. The knowledge that such amazing friends were so strong for her had given her the courage to think she might never have to withhold her problems again.

Kyoya, though he did not show it, was easily the most protective; he wouldn't let anything harm the host club, which she was now considered part of. He truly was the mother of the club, wise yet ruthless, guarding his cubs possessively. She supposed it was as it was the only family he had known.

Kaoru – well – he was her sometimes older, sometimes younger brother now. Really, she supposed, it depended on their mood. They had the perfect platonic relationship that a male and a female could share, and they were easily far too much trouble together now. But it didn't matter, because she knew he'd always catch her when she fell, and she knew she was strong enough to catch him too.

Then Hikaru... Hikaru was more than a friend, or a lover, he was (as so very Disney as it sounds) her soul mate. She's never met someone so understanding yet obnoxious. So sweet and yet so sour. So much of an oxymoron, she might actually kill him. And yet, she loved every inch of it.

"What you doing out here?" She smiled as Hikaru stepped out onto the balcony, unannounced. "It's getting cold, you should..."

"Sit with me for a while." She asked, softly, and he complied, wrapping an arm around her as he did so, pulling her close.

"It's all better now right?" He mumbled abashedly, knowing how childish he sounded. "Lilly will move to Japan in a few months or so, Alexander's in jail, and we're still together, here. So... it's done? We can finally finish high school without any more drama?"

She smiled.

"Yes. Everything, is absolutely perfect." She nestled into him contently. "And I've never been happier. I love you Hika-kun."

"I love you too Rosa-kun. I mean it."

"I know you do."

--

Number three.

--

**GAASP.**

**IT'S DONE.**

**OHMIGOD.**

**IT'S DONE.**

**Just an Epilogue and a hellovalotta editing. **

**My lord. I feel good.**

**No. Three= Tethered, Elliot Minor. KINDA obvious as to the meaning.**

**But yes. I feel proud. Just some lose ends, and we're done.**

**-GRIN-**

**Review?**

**P+L**

**xxx**


	24. Epilogue

"Ro, you're gonna be late!" Lilly chided, leaning on the door frame nonchalantly. "The first day of the new school year, and..."

"I'm ready, I'm ready, see?" The younger girl groaned, grabbing her new brown satchel bag. "Hika and Kao did a great job redesigning these uniforms, right?" She beamed, spinning slightly. The blue pleated short skirt fluttered slightly as she pulled up her long white socks, matching the white cotton blouse with dark blue ribbon around the neck.

"Very cute, now come on!" She laughed, pulling her sister out slowly. "I've got work to do today- this inheritance won't last forever you know."

"But my pay check as the Hitachiin model will!" Rose giggled, skipping forward to grab some toast before running. "Honestly, your paintings are starting to really sell, I don't know why you're so worried."

"I know, I know." Lilly smiled, pleased at the thought. She was finally getting somewhere.

"It was good of Mr Cooper to give us this house though." Rose commented, tracing the wall with her fingers.

"And the servants, and the cars." Her sister added, a hint of humour in her voice. "Must have felt bad about everything that happened.

"Must be!" She beamed, until a knock at the door interrupted the conversation. "Ah! My ride's here. I'll see you later!" Rose leant forward and kissed her sister clumsily on the cheek. "Love you!"

"Love you too." Lilly drawled, as the excitable brunette dashed from the house.

**Number twelve.**

**Pip...pip...pip...**

**Hey Rose! It's Becca!**

"Hey Hika! Hey Kao!" She smiled happily as the two boys grinned at her from behind the door.

"This was so much easier when you lived with us." Hikaru pouted slightly. Kaoru rolled his eyes, dragging the two to the car.

"Let's just go! We're seniors and stuff. Third years! It's amazing!" He had an awed look on his face, and Rose shoved him a little.

"Wow, Kao, don't get hard over it."

"ROSE MADE A DIRTY JOKE!"

"Children, please." Hikaru felt incredibly strange being the mature one. It was not in his comfort zone. However, he did notice that Rose had finally become more comfortable about **that subject**. Did it have anything to do with the fact that they had...?

Nah. It couldn't be.

**I know you'll be doing well. I bet you've wondered how I knew your life would pan out. Truth is – slightly obvious. Or I'm awesome. Either way, I'm willing to bet a lot of money I'm right.**

"Welcome back, class 3-A."

"This is awesome, I'm totally the Music department's president this year!" Rose beamed, beside herself with joy.

"Oh cool." Haruhi looked over the notice her friend had been handed. "You're required to perform at every public event."

"Oh. Not fun."

**I'm perfectly fine, and I've done a lot of growing up lately. I've realised how different we are. I know we aren't the friends we were a long time ago. We've grown apart. You have new friends, and soon, so will I.**

**I got a dance scholarship in America, isn't that great? I'm living there forever and always now. I can't wait!**

Hikaru, Kaoru, Haruhi and Rose sat at the same table for lunch, feeling lonesome without host meetings.

"When are people next seeing the University lot?" Kaoru asked, taking a large mouthful.

"I'm seeing Tamaki after school; he's decided he wants to walk me home every day." Haruhi smiled, more pleased than she let on. Rose noticed.

"Sweet." She coyly replied, raising an eyebrow.

"Shut up." Promptly, a foot came out and struck Rose in the shin. She pouted, and Haruhi giggled.

**I know you won't miss me like you used too, and that's fine, because I feel the same. We just aren't the people we were when we became friends. And that's fine too. We're just not compatible I guess. It's a shame, but we'll live.**

"So, are you going to the welcome back ball?" Hikaru loomed over Rose's desk in Literature class. She just rolled her eyes slightly, in amusement.

"Well, I have to sing, don't I?" The girl laughed, facing him with a smile. He beamed.

"At last! You sing in front of the school!"

"Shut up."

"Be my 'date'?"

"If you're my 'escort'."

**I know you and Hikaru will be happy together, I can tell. There isn't much left to say to you, except that you should be good, look after Kaoru for me, and sing and dance as much as you can my darling rabbit.**

**I love you. But we just aren't who we were.**

**I've already said this, but...**

**Shame.**

**Listen to the last track now. I think it sums up you and Hikaru quite well – at least, from the first time I saw you both together in England!**

**Five – My Secret Valentine, We the kings.**

"Hey Rose, are you alright?"

She'd just listened to the end of the message, just listened to the track. She put a hand to her face, and found no tears. It was alright. She's always known she'd lose her eventually. She loved herm but she was right.

Time to grow up. And she had.

"Yeah. I'm great."

**--**

**DONE.**

**PWOAR.**

**YES.**

**I hope you all enjoyed it, and there will be some edits to bad chapters, and the thoroughly mixed up Sound track very soon.**

**Thanks for sticking with it so long, and I should let you know a sequel will be coming soon :D**

**I own nothing but my own characters.**

**Much peace, love and prosperity.**

**Lia**

**xxxx**


	25. Read me!

**Hi :D**

**Just letting you all know that the story has been edited now. There were some accuracy problems and soundtrack blips which have been fixed.**

**Reread now if you wanted too :-)**

**Thanks again for reading it all! Um, sequel is being planned out, so you shouldn't have too long to wait!**

**Review please? :3**

**Peace and Love**

**Lia - xx**


End file.
